Marvel X Smash: Contest of Champions
by venom rules all
Summary: When a powerful cosmic being accidentally creates a fractured realm, a powerful warlord takes advantage of it by having heroes and villains from different universes being brought to his Battlerealm. Will the heroes win a return home? Or will they fail and allow darkness to regin over the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Battlerealm.**

The Multiverse is a unbelievable place. It's the collection of alternate universes which share a universal hierarchy; it is a subsection of the larger Omniverse, the collection of all alternate universes. A large variety of these universes were originated as forms of divergence from other realities, where an event with different possible outcomes gives rise to different universes, one for each outcome. Some can seem to be taking place in the past or future due to differences in how time passes in each universe. Often, new universes and dimensions are born due to time traveling. There is a seemingly endless number of dimensions to therefore exploring the entire Multiverse and its myriad planes is next to impossible as the Crossroads also leads to an infinite number of dimensions.

In the beginning, there was only one universe: the First Firmament. A war between its creations, the Aspirants and the Celestials, shattered the First Firmament into pieces, and from these pieces were born countless universes, thus forming the Second Cosmos and First Multiverse. As these new universes coalesced, a new, collective being was formed. Each iteration of the Multiverse has gone through a different instance of renewal, which constitutes in the destruction and re-creation of everything there is starting from zero, with each renewal prompting the Multiverse to evolve further.

However, while many of the universes are rather similar. There are other universes that are vastly different. And what happens when these different universes merge? And what could trigger such an event. That, my friends, would be the Battlerealm.

The Battlerealm is a fractured realm composed of shards of multiple dimensions, created when a Celestial accidentally crashed into another universe while fleeing the death of his own. Many fragmented timelines exist within the Battlerealm, and due to this, people from said worlds and timelines have been dragged here against their will and now they are bound to cross paths.

And we shall start our journey with a young but powerful warrior named: **Lucina**.

Lucina is a princess of the kingdom of Ylisse, the successor state to the now-ancient kingdom of Archanea, and is the daughter of the strong prince Chrom. She bears the holy bloodline of Ylisse's rulers, the exalts, who carry the power of the legendary dragon Naga and her holy gifts to humanity: the Fire Emblem and the blade Falchion; this power is signified by the presence of a distinctive Brand on their bodies, with Lucina's being located in the iris of her left eye.

But while Lucina is just a baby back in Chrom's time, this Lucina is different. She traveled back in time due to fell dragon Grima and his legions of Risen zombies bringing her own world to ruin. Desperate to reverse this unfortunate event, she and other future children of Chrom's allies, the Shepherds, traveled back in time to prevent the revival of Grima in Chrom's timeline and change the future.

When she travels back in time, she initially hides her identity by tying her hair back and wearing a distinctive mask given to her by Gerome, one of her allies from the future, and adopting the name "Marth" from her famous ancestor. Her disguise is ruined during an assassination attempt on her aunt Emmeryn while defending Chrom, causing her to disappear, only to reappear two years later, again defending Chrom from an assassination. She is accidentally revealed to be a woman after an unexpected assassin appears and cuts her mask off before being killed by Chrom. Later, she confirms that she is his daughter by allowing him to see the Brand of the Exalt in her eye, just like his newborn daughter. Lucina then joins the Shepherds to assist them in a new war. And while she was largly successful, nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

Lucina had no idea what happened. All she remembered was the sky somehow cracking and before she knew it, she felt like the whole world was being ripped apart. When she woke up, she was in a place she had never seen before. Everywhere she looked she saw something different. Darkness in one direction and strange light in another. To say she was confussed would be an massive understatement and the more she explored, the less she understood.

However, Lucina was not alone. Someone was following her, or rather, something. Lucina sensed something was behind her and pulled her blade out of instict. This proved to be a smart move as it allowed her to block a swipe from a monster's clawed hand. Said monster was about the same size as a well built man, only being a little taller. It had silver like skin, which made it look like it was made out of metal. It had a large monster like mouth, full of sharp teeth and had a white circle on it's eyeless face.

Lucina jumped back ready to fight her attacker. The monster did not seem to have a mind of it's own as it attacked more like a rabid beast. Lucina avoided it's reckless attacks and struck at it with her magical blade. The blade cut the monster's hide, but to Lucina's surprise, the cut closed up rather quickly and the monster resumed it's attack. Lucina kept dodging it's attacks and struck it's many openings. But even stabbing the beast through the gut was not enough to put it down. However, Lucina was not about to let it take advantage of having her blade stuck in it, and with some more strength, she freed her blade by slicing the monster clean open.

The monster roared before some sparks came out of it and it finally fell down, no longer moving.

"That beast was resilient" Lucina commented until she heard an familiar growl. She turned around to see another one of those beasts. She hissed in annoyance before reading her blade again.

However, before the beast could attack someone landed on it from above. It was a girl. Claws came out of the girl's fists and with blinding speed she cut the monster up so bad it was unable to repair itself in time and fell to the ground, motionless. Lucina was impressed, the girl seemed to know exactly where the best spots to attack were. Little did she know, this was not your everyday girl.

This was **Laura Kinney, AKA, X-23**.

Laura's life began with an organization known only as the Facility, who attempted to recreate Weapon X. With all their attempts ending up failures, they turn to hiring renowned geneticist Sarah Kinney, who says she can give them what they want through cloning. However, Sarah's attempts hit a wall when she realizes the genome they recovered from Wolverine is heavily damaged, making a pure clone little more than a pipe dream. Sarah then decides to cut corners by duplicating the X chromosome, but the Facility denies her request, stating that changing the gender of Weapon X may change the abilities of the weapon itself.

In an act of defiance, Sarah goes behind their backs and ends up creating a viable specimen on the twenty third attempt. While her employers are outraged, Sarah has put them in a difficult position and they reluctantly concede. However, Zander Rice, who hates Wolverine for murdering his father in Weapon X, forces Sarah to carry Laura to term. Nine months later, Laura is born. At the age of seven, Laura is trained in martial arts, conditioned to a Trigger Scent, and exposed to abuse in order to strip of her of any humanity and sense of self. Sarah is under orders to not treat Laura like a child, though she reads Pinocchio to Laura in secret. In an attempt to activate her mutation, Rice suggests using radiation. It works, but also nearly kills Laura , and from there they go on to lace her claws with adamantium, which Rice performs without anesthesia. Laura's skills are sold to the highest bidder and she becomes one of the world's most sought after assassins by the age of 11.

However, Laura's life would take a big change when her mother finally had enough of everything the Facility was doing and hatched a plan to destroy the facility and escape with her daughter. The plan succeeded to some degree... sadly Laura ended up killing her mother due to one of her tormentors put some Trigger Scent on Sarah, causing Laura to lose all self control and attacked her mother without even realizing it. Sarah's dying words was giving Laura her name, finally making her a real person. This event would effect Laura for the rest of her life, but she has managed to turn her life around and outgrew her time as an assassin.

But now, just like Lucina, Laura was trapped in this realm she had never seen before. Lucina pointed her blade at Laura. Not because she was ungrateful for the help, but she was not about to take any risks. She wanted to know for sure who Laura was.

"You need something?" Laura asked sarcastically.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" Lucina demanded.

"Well if you must know, I am called X-23. And as for this place, you guess is as good as mine" Laura answered.

"X-23? That dosen't sound like a real name" Lucina commented.

"Well, it isn't my real name. But I don't trust you with my true identity just yet" Laura said.

Lucina could understand that to some level, given she used to hide her own identity and used a false name until she felt it was safe to reveal who she really was "Alright then... I guess I should thank you for helping me".

"Don't mention it. I don't know you, but I can smell that you aren't to bad" Laura said.

Lucina blinked at that "Smell?".

"Yes, smell. Now do you want to continue this chat in the middle of a danger zone, or do you prefer we find a safe spot to talk?" Laura asked.

Lucina studied her for several moments, having learned by now to be careful around others, since even those one can trust isn't always what they seem. As her father was killed by one of his closest friends. Laura was not easy to read. Her entire from screamed mystery. But her eyes told a different story.

Lucina sighed and put away her blade "Alright, you win. Since your senses are that sharp, I'll let you take the lead".

Laura nods in approval and began to walk "Make sure to keep up. If we're lucky, we might find some of my friends here too. If there is one thing I know about being brought to another world or dimension in this cae, familiar faces are bound to show up".

_'Another world. Of course'_ Lucina realized as she remembered when she was brought to another world and met people from different worlds that were similar yet different to her own.

Lucina shook her head and followed Laura. Having a feeling this girl was not joking when she said that Lucina would have to keep up. And Lucina did not want to walk around alone in a place she knew nothing of. Still, she wondered what could have caused all this.

Her answer lies with a being more dangerous than anything she had ever faced before.

* * *

Elsewhere, a large, green and armored creature was watching through some highly advanced screens. The chaos he had caused had finally calmed down a bit, allowing him to observe his handy work. He was quite pleased as many familiar faces had arrived to his new playground. But there were also a whole bunch of faces he had never seen before. That made this even better as fighting unfamiliar foes should be a fun experience.

The Contest of Champions has begun.

**.**

**Well, here we are. The first chapter of my brand new ****story. I've been thinking about making a Marvel X Super Smash for a while now and I finally got around to doing it, and I couldn't think of a better way to start it of than to have the first chapter feature two of my favorite characters from each side.**

**Now I know there will be questions, so I am going to explain how this story will work and clear up some things.**

**1: This story will roughly follow story of The Contest of Champions mobile game, but there will be some key changes. The biggest one being that I will completely remove The Summoner, since the Summoners are just the players and don't have a character of their own. Another thing I will change is that, while The Contest of Champions element will still be here, it will mostly focus on Heroes Vs Villains. So no hero or villain will be forced to fight each other just because The Collector or Grandmaster said so.**

**2: As for the different universes. Most of the alternate Marvel universes will be replaced with the universes from the Smash games. The reason I say most, is because I will include Marvel characters from other universes, as long as they are their own character. For example, I will not put in all the different versions of Peter Parker, but I will bring in web heroes from other universes as long as they are their own people, and not just several alternate versions of the same person. Only exception to this rule will be the main villain of this story, who is an evil version of a well known hero. Those that have played or at least seen the game, should already know who I am talking about.**

**3: As for the Smash side, I will include characters from all the different universes featured in the games. That includes the guest characters' worlds, like Metal Gear, Street Fighter, Final Fantasy 7, Bayonetta, Sonic, Castlevania and the recent King of Fighters. And I am not going to limit myself to just those guest characters, meaning you will see more characters from those worlds that are not in the games. And since Contest of Champions brings in characters from across time and space, it also mean you will see characters that did not live in the same time and place, even if they share the same world and the same timeline.**

**Also, for those who wonder why Lucina would know about other worlds. There is a game called, Fire Emblem Warriors, which was crossover game with multiple Fire Emblem worlds, and that game will be canon to this story. This also means I will use the genders of Robin and Corrin from the in game cuntscenes of that game. In short: Male Robin and Female Corrin.**

**.**

**I hope I cleared things up, so please tell me what you think this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Villains of the Battlerealm.**

The battlerealm had already gathered a lot of heroes from all over the multiverse. However it has also gather many villains too. But the multiverse is not so simple as being split between heroes and villains. Some people walk the line between, while some may only seem evil to others, despite not being truly evil at all. Armored footsteps was heard as a black armored knight was walking through the mysterius realm he had been brought to without warning. This was a mysterious knight who serves the kingdom of Daein, whose identity is not known even to the king he serves, Ashnard. Regarded by both his allies and his enemies as virtually invincible, in addition to his immense strength and talent as a swordsman, he wields goddess-blessed armor and his sword Alondite.

The Black Knight's identity was so secret, to the point he only trusted one person with his true name. His hard past lead him to be real careful with who he could place his trust in and gaining his trust would be a feat in of it's own. He kept walking with no real concern about being attacked, as only a handful could ever hope to match him. Still, he would be lying if he said this new realm didn't fachinate him.

He suddenly heard a sound of a girl. He almost sighed of relief that he finally found someone in this empty place. He followed the sound and saw... a child? She looked lost and clearly worried. She was wearing an outfit Black Knight had never seen before, so she clearly was not from a land he was familiar with. He didn't know at the moment, but this girl was named Peni Parker.

When Peni Parker was nine, her father died piloting the SP/dr suit. She was informed by her uncle Ben and aunt May that she was the only person able to carry on the project, and accepted the responsibility, allowing the radioactive spider that formed the other half of SP/dr's CPU to bite her. Five years later she became fourteen, Peni came into conflict with a super-villain called Mysterio, who was piloting an enormous orb and infecting the people of New York with hallucinogenic gas. Despite getting dosed, Peni was able to subdue Mysterio. Pulled out of class by Daredevil, Peni was informed that Mysterio was cooperating and had exposed an illegal biological enhancement ring. After helping Daredevil subdue the gang, Peni decided to take the subway home, where she was confronted by Peter Porker and Ezekiel Sims, who informed her that the Spider-Totems were being hunted and killed. Deciding to trust them, Peni retrieved her armor before setting off alongside them. Of course she survived the events.

Peni wasn't normally a scared kid, given she had to grow up rather quickly. But mostly she only felt trully safe while inside her mech... but after she was brought to this strange realm, her mech was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't sense her friend at all. Without her mech she's much more vulnerable, a fact she wasn't blind to. She looked around, trying desperately to find something that could lead her to her trusty mech. But there was nothing.

"No, no, no! This can not be happening! What if one of those spider hunting vampires shows up?! I can't fight them like this. I-" Peni was trying not to panic, but a voice brought her out of her little crisis.

"Excuse me, child" She jumped and turned to see the large armored knight walking towards her "You seem lost".

"That is putting it mildly. Do you have any idea where I am? And you better answer me! I may not have my mech, but I can still fight" Peni said, ready to fight with what little she had.

"I will assume this, Mech, you speak of is some kind of powerful weapon. I may not know what kind of weapon it is, but I can tell you have no chance of defeating me without it" Black Knight said, making Peni glare a little "But as for your question. I was going to ask you the same thing. But it seems neither of us have the answers we desire".

Peni sighs at that "Just my luck. Well you are right on that. I have no clue what this place is. I've been to other worlds before, but this is nothing like them".

"I see. Then I will just have to keep traveling until I find someone who can answer me" Black Knight said as he began walking away.

"Hey wait up! You aren't just going to leave me out here, are you?" Peni said as she ran after the armored man.

"I see no reason to take you with me" Black Knight said simply without looking at her.

"I am a 14 year old girl! Well granted I can pilot war machines and fight other war machines. But still, are you really cruel enough to leave a young girl like me alone to fend for myself?" Peni demanded.

"I was younger than you when I was forced to fend for myself. If you are strong enough, you will survive" Black Knight said.

Peni growled and ran in front of him to block his path. She was pretty sure he had an annoyed look behind his helmet, but she didn't back down "Look here, I can take care of myself just fine. But being alone in a place I know nothing about is not really a fun time. And you admitted yourself that you have no clue what this place is. What if you run in to something you don't know how to deal with? I can tell you are from way back in the past, so if you run in to something from my era, you will not be able to figure out what to do".

Black Knight had to admit she had a point "So what are you proposing?".

"Simple. I am not asking you to baby sit me, I am just asking you to let me tag along until I find more familiar faces I can stay with. And in return, I will help you deal with anything to advanced for you. Deal?" Peni asked, offering a hand.

Black Knight sighed but did not shake her hand "Very well, you can come with me. But if you can't keep up, I will leave you behind".

"Fair enough. Lead the way, Black Knight" Peni said.

"You know of my title?" Black Knight asked.

Peni gave him a smug look "Your choice in fashion kind of gave it away".

"Of course..." Black Knight said before he began walking again. Only this time, Peni could follow him without any issues.

"Can I ride on your shoulder?" Peni asked.

"No" Black Knight said bluntly.

Well, almost no issues.

* * *

Meanwhile, multiple villains gathered in one place. Unlike Black Knight, these were true monsters in body and soul... well most of them at least.

Ganondorf Dragmire, the Dark Lord. Born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the time line. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omnipotent Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world.

King Bowser Koopa, a comically monstrous villain who always goes out of his way to kidnap the Mushroom Kingdom princess, Peach Toadstool. All so he can take over everything and rule as the one and only king.

Another one of the villains was the Iron Patriot. Don't be fooled by the Captain American veneer on an Iron Man-esque armor, this Iron Patriot is not what he seems. Why? Because inside the heroic armor lurks the notoriously maniacal and scheming Norman Osborn. Cunning businessman Norman was rarely satisfied with the success lawful ventures provided. Intending to gain the strength to beat Spider-Man, Norman subjected himself to an experimental serum, which proved terrifyingly successful, granting Norman vastly greater faculties but at the cost of his sanity. However, he as been able to somewhat regain some of his lost sanity and quit being a simple costumed villain and became a twisted mirror image of Iron Man. Though he still remains one of Spider-Man's most hated foes.

The last villain to enter was Victor Von Doom. Victor was the child of Gypsy travelers in Latveria, a small European country. Victor's mother, Cynthia, was killed soon after she called upon the demon Mephisto for power. She left Victor with his father, asking him to protect him from Mephisto. Victor's father, Werner, was a doctor who was called upon by King Vladimir of Latveria to treat his wife. Unable to do so, Werner fled with Victor and died soon afterward trying to protect his son. Victor was left with his father's best friend Boris. Victor later discovered his mother's mystical books and artifacts. With them, he was able to teach himself sorcery. He made several unsuccessful attempts to free his mother's soul from Mephisto. His quest for world domination has put him at odds with just about every hero on the planet, and has made him the top of multiple threat level lists.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development. Anyone care to tell me what this is?" Ganondorf demanded more than asked.

"I don't owe you any answers. But your guess about this place is as good as mine" Norman said.

"Sound to me that you do know something. Talk before I twsit you out ot that stupid looking armor" Bowers threataned.

"I'd like to see you try" Norman said coldly.

"Enough. I have a feeling our answers have arrived" Doom said, making everyone look as a green, armored giant walked down the steps.

"The hulk?" Norman wondered out loud.

"Close, but not quite. I am The Maestro. I am the one had pieces of all the universes pulled here. With a little help from some cosmic workers" The brute named Maestro answered.

"And why did you bring us here?" Ganondorf asked.

"Simple. I have crushed all the heroes from my world. And I suffered from unimaginable boredom. I had all but given up on ever feeling the thrill of battle again. Until I noticed reality itself was acting strange" Maestro answered.

"I don't get it..." Bowser said, scratching his head.

"To put it in a way your limited brain capacity might understand. He used something powerful to bring us here" Doom explained.

"I expected nothing less from you, Doom. That is indeed what I did" Maestro said.

"But that does not answer why you lead us here" Norman said.

"Simple. The silly heroes are bound to form an powerful alliance to stop us. So I believe we should even out the game by forming an alliance of our own" Maestro answered.

"And what could you possibly have to offer that would make us agree to take part in this game of yours?" Ganondorf asked while crossing his arms.

Maestro smirked "Power. Despite how different we all may be, we all share one common goal: To gain true power. Power that can grant us anything we desire. This is the price I offer".

"And what is this power? I already seek the Triforce of power. Are you saying you can offer me something even greater than that?" Ganondorf asked.

"Indeed. You seek to rule a world. But what if you could rule your entire universe? To make the very stars themselves bend to your will?" Maestro asked.

Ganondorf looked fully interested now. As did the other villains. Bowser didn't fully understand everything Maestro said, but he understood enough that he could rule the entire universe with the power Maestro offered.

"Very well, Maestro. I will humor your proposal for an alliance, for now" Doom said.

"As will I. But do not think about betraying me" Norman said.

"I shall aid you as well. But make no mistake. I am working with you, not for you" Ganondorf said.

"What he said" Bowser said.

Maestro smirked "Good. I am still waiting on more guests. Once they arrive and agree to join us. The game will begin".

A deadly alliance had been formed.

**.**

**And here is the second chapter. I do try to make meetings that make sense. But I also want some meetings that stand out a little. Peni meeting Black Knight from Fire Emblem just clicked to me.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Hope.**

There are many different teams in the universe. Some are brought together by a common goal, some by accident. Some click right away and some have a rough start. But even though the galaxy is full of strange teams, few are more strange yet effective than the Guardians of the Galaxy. A band of intergalactic outlaws, who teamed together to protect the galaxy from planetary threats. You will have a hard time meeting a stranger bunch of misfits than these people, as the team is made up by people that has next to nothing in common.

Peter Quill, the Star-Lord, a human-alien hybrid and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Or at the very least that's what he keeps telling people. His team don't always do what their told. But he does a good job with what he got.

The next crazy guy is Rocket Raccoon. Ain't nothing like Rocket 'cept Rocket, the Keystone Quadrant's most notoriously cranky fur ball. He's a master of gadgets with an affinity for heavy weapons, and is always down for a heist, especially if it involves blowing things up. He may be ornery, but he is extremely loyal to his teammates from The Guardians of The Galaxy. Just don't call him a Raccoon! Even though he looks like one.

But Rocket wouldn't last to long without his best friend, Groot. Despite looking like a tree, he is a Flora colossus, a species of plant-like organisms native to the planet X. Groot is easily the most passive member of the team. But make him mad and you will know how it feels when the tree you try to chop down, suddenly fights back. He only speaks three words and only a handful of people can understand him.

The last guy of the team is non other than Drax the Destroyer. A fearsome opponent who has faced several of the universe's most dangerous monsters and lived to tell the tale. But the green-skinned warrior started life as Arthur Douglas, a human who lost his family to the evil avatar of death. Supercharged by cosmic beings, he became the Destroyer, a rugged brawler and Guardian of the Galaxy! He is the most violent member of the team and the most easy to anger, and simpler things tends to fly over his head. Despite this, you are better of having him as a friend, rather than a enemy.

The first female of the team, and perhaps even the most dangerous member, is Gamora. The most dangerous woman in the galaxy is a title hard to earn, and much harder to keep. But Gamora has brawled and battled her way across the cosmos enough times to make that title stick. She's stronger, faster, and tougher than anyone who has tried to take the title for themselves, and she's had plenty of challengers. She is the adopted daughter of Thanos, but fiercely loyal to her comrades.

And the second lady and final member of the team is non other than Mantis. Raised in a temple by the pacifist Kree Priests of Pama, Mantis was to become the Celestial Madonna, the mother of the Celestial Messiah. Mantis is an exceptional martial artist as well as a master of meditational disciplines, giving her incredible control over her body. She also has empathic abilities allowing her to sense others' emotions and communicate with plants.

As you can tell, this is not really what comes to mind whenever someone mentions an ideal team. But they've managed to make it work. All got their strengths and flaws, and they help cover each other when the time calls for it. Right now they were flying around a place they had never seen before. Which is saying a lot given they've seen plenty of strange things.

"Alright, either I have finally gone insane. Or this is not the galaxy we know" Peter commented.

"Oh, you've always been insane. But even an insane person could tell this is an different galaxy" Rocket said while looking out the window.

"What mess have you gotten us in to this time, Quill?" Gamora asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hey! That bright light was totally not my doing. I would've remembered giving the ship an upgrade that can send us to another galaxy" Peter said.

**"I am Groot"** Groot said.

"I know, those shiny things could be worth some cash" Rocket said.

"Silent rodent. This place reeks of evil" Drax said.

Mantis sighed "This place is cold... very cold".

Peter shook his head, but then he noticed something "Huh, the scanners are picking up a nearby ship. Maybe we can get some answers from... them?".

The ship was closer than they expected... only it was damaged and floating aimlessly. The guardians looked at it with some worry and Peter quickly scanned the ship.

"There is someone alive in there... but their life support system is dropping fast. We need to hurry" Peter said as he got out of his seat.

Opening the back of the ship, Peter put on his mask and used his jet boots to fly towards the damaged ship. Once he looked inside he was shocked to see the pilot was just a child. She didn't look any older than 14, and she was wearing a suit that Peter easily figured meant she was a pilot. Not sure what planet she was from that would allow such young pilots.

But that was not important at the moment. If Peter didn't act quickly, she would suffocate in there. Working fast, he forced the ship open and quickly placed an devise on the girl, which created some kind of force field around her body to protect her from the cold space. Peter than held her close as he flew back to his ship. Once inside he brought the girl to one of the beds and put her down. Once he did that, the rest of the guardians entered.

"Who is this kid?" Rocket asked.

"Mantis?" Peter spoke.

Already knowing what to do, Mantis walked up to the girl and held her hand and her antennas began to glow "Poor child... I sense a lot of grief inside her... the feeling of failure... of betrayal... and a lost will to live... whatever happened to her, she was ready to die".

"Damn... what could have happened to make a kid want to die so early?" Rocket asked.

"The only way to find out is to ask her" Gamora said "Do your thing Mantis".

Mantis put a hand on the girl's forehead and focused her power. The girl gasped loudly before sitting up fast "NO YOU CAN'T!".

"Easy kid! You are safe" Peter said.

The girl looked at them in panik "Who are you!? Where am I?! My planet! My crew! I-".

Mantis grabbed her, face and her antennas glowed again "Calm yourself, child. You are in no danger".

The girl slowly calmed down thanks to Mantis power "Who... are you people?".

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. I am Star-Lord, leader of the team... most of the time" Peter said.

"Star-Lord? Is that really your name?" The girl asked.

"Well, my real name is Peter Quill, but that's not the point. The little furry here is Rocket, the green buff guy is Drax, the lady with the icy look is Gamora, the woman treating you like a daughter is Mantis, and the big tree is Groot" Peter introduced his team.

**"I am, Groot" **Groot said with a friendly smile.

The girl eyed him for a moment before she sighed "My name is Molly".

"Alright then, Molly. Can you tell us what happened to you. Mantis will keep you calm" Peter said.

Mantis held Molly's hand to let her know she was safe, and to be ready to calm her down should it be needed "You can trust us".

Molly was silent for a moment before she began to explain "I am from the planet Cascade. I was fighting an uphill battle against the The Metarex. In a war to save my planet".

"The Metarex?" Rocket asked confused "Never heard of those guys before".

"You will be glad you didn't. They are an army of cyborgs who hates organics. They travel from planet to planet and once they are done, the whole planet is left a baren wasteland where no life could ever hope to survive in. But I was not going to let them do the same to my home. I knew my chances to win was low, but with my crew and with help from new friends, I believed we could defeat them... but my crew did not share that belief" Molly began to explain, making it clear she was entering a sensitive subject.

"Did they run away?" Gamora asked.

Molly shook her head "I almost wish that was the case... what they did was much worse. They had given up all hope of saving our planet... they ended up joining our enemies. Even my childhood friend just told me to go away... they actually believed The Metarex would spare them if they obeyed... those fools... The Metarex would never agree to that. They betrayed our home. They betrayed me! For nothing!".

"Spineless bastards! If I ever see them I will rip out their ribs and stab them to death!" Drax said with a growl. If there was one thing he did not have patience for, it was traitors.

**"I am Groot!" **Groot said, sounding angry.

"You said it pal. You said it" Rocket agreed.

Gamora sighs "When people give up hope, they will do just about anything to survive. But joining a enemy that has been trying to kill them for however long, is just idiotic".

"Wouldn't surprise me if they are all dead now... along with my home" Molly said as she began to sob, leaning in to Mantis' chest who gently rubbed her back.

"Alright, I think that is enough for now. Can you stay with her, Mantis?" Peter asked.

"Of course, I will not leave her side" Mantis said, still holding the crying Molly.

Peter nods as he and the rest leave the room. Once outside Peter looked at Gamora "What can you say?".

"She is a innocent girl who was forced in to something no child should ever experience... what do we do with her now? We don't even know where we are, and if her planet is dead then trying to bring her back there would be pointless" Gamora said.

"We'll let her stay with us for now. At least until we figure out what is going on around here. Besides, if she is a good pilot, she could be useful in flying the ship when I am not around" Peter said.

"Hey, what about me?" Rocket demanded. Peter and Gamora looked at him before leaving "Oh come on! I only crashed the ship two dozen times!".

**"I am Groot" **Groot reminded.

"Don't you start! I don't crash that often!" Rocket snapped.

Drax shook his head before leaving to sharpen his knives.

* * *

Elswhere a cyborg was standing in front of a window of his large warship. He has one large, green eye and carries a golden sword. His armor is comprised of varied shades of purple, with a large green orb on his chest and two tattered halves of a black cape hanging from his shoulders.

This was Dark Oak, the powerful leader of the Metarex. Many years ago, Dark Oak was originally born Lucas, a male member of a plant-like species and at some point married Earthia. Eventually rising to the combat faction leader of Green Gate, Lucas and his forces entered a war with an unknown enemy when his planet was ensnared in the turmoil of war. As they were losing the battle, Earthia wanted to leave their planet behind and start a new life, retreating from their enemies. Being a warrior, Lucas would rather stay and fight to stop the enemy causing further destruction in the universe, which brought him into conflict with his wife. Eventually, Earthia told him if he did not like it he could stay and fight the enemy himself and Lucas agreed. His campaign lead him to do a lot of questionable things and in the end he became one of the most dangerous beings to ever exist.

He was in the middle of finishing of the stubborn planet Cascade, but a certain change that even he was not prepared for threw a massive wrench in to his plans. Before he knew it, he was in a mysterious galaxy he did not recognize. For the first time in years, he had no idea what was going on and was truly confused.

But as he was watching the new space, something suddenly appeared in front of his window. It was not an organic. It was a machine. The Machine's body was dark and it's eyes and the inside of it's open mouth, that didn't seem capable of closing, was glowing red.

The machine was just looking at Dark Oak who met it's red eyes with his single green one. Neither of them made any move to attack. It was almost like they were silently analyzing each other. Trying to figure out who the other one was.

**"Well... I must admit, this new galaxy has caught my interest"** Dark Oak commented.

The machine outside said nothing, but if it had any lips, it would be smiling right now.

Little did anyone know, two of the greatest threats to all organic life of two universes, had now met.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting of royalty.**

Fate can be a complicated thing. Some believe everything that happens is a part of fate. While others believe in making their own fate. And some don't even believe in fate at all. One person who's life was head deep in fate, was non other than Princess Corrin.

Corrin was born to Mikoto and Anankos and was of Vallite descent. Soon after, Mikoto left Valla to marry the Hoshidan king, Sumeragi, and Corrin was accepted into the Hoshidan royal family. At a young age, Corrin traveled with Sumeragi in hopes of a parley between Hoshido and Nohr, at the suggestion of Garon. However, Garon laid a trap and killed Sumeragi, then abducted Corrin, making her his child. Since then, Corrin was locked in the northern castle, not allowed to leave it. But her oldest step brother named Xander, was concerned for Corrin and her life style. He challenged Corrin to battle in hopes of getting her to best him. Corrin eventually does so, and was granted freedom from the castle. Finally free from what was basically a prison, Corrin finally got to experience the outside world. She even met her Hoshidan family... and got to experience the tragic death of her birth mother.

Despite all this, Corrin worked hard in hope to erase the bad blood between Hoshido and Norh. A task that proved to be ten times easier said than done, since ending so many years of bad history was not something one could achieve over night. But a chance travel to another world where Corrin met several people who had been in similar situations to her, and it helped create a truce between her two families and the future looked much brighter.

But now she had yet again been brought to a world she had no clue about. And unlike the last one, this hardly looked like a world at all. More like a mess of multiple worlds. Corrin got lost right away and ended up wandering blindly for hours before having to sit down to rest. Walking around barefoot didn't help her situation. Many wonder why she does it, and only Corrin knows. But thanks to her dragon side, her skin is a little tougher than normal humans, so her feet can for the most part handle the strain.

Corrin let out a loud sigh as she rubbed her feet "Hours of walking, and not a single soul in sight. I almost wonder if this is hell and my punishment is to be alone forever".

"This is not hell my friend. Or at the very least I hope it's not" Came a voice that put Corrin on high alert. She went to grab her sword, but a fire ball in front of her face made her stop "Don't! I don't want to fight, but if you attack I will burn you".

"It will take more than a little fire to kill me" Corrin said.

"Maybe. But I did not come here to kill you. I could tell you were lost, and so am I" Corrin could finally see it was a woman "My name is Crystal, of the royal family of Attilan".

Crystallia Amaquelin, but you can just call her Crystal for short. She is the second child born to the Inhuman couple Quelin and Ambur, and the younger sister of Medusa. Their father Quelin was the brother of Rynda, who was the queen of Inhumans, and therefore Crystal is considered to be a member of the royal family. Like other Inhumans, Crystal was exposed to the Terrigen Mists at a young age, which in her case gave her limited power over the four classical elements of fire, earth, air, and water. When Crystal was a young child, war broke out among Inhuman factions, and she and her helpers were forced to flee from the Inhuman's capital city of Attilan.

After Crystal had grown to adulthood she searched for her sister Medusa, who had lost her memory while on Earth. Crystal finally located her sister in New York, though at first Medusa mistook Crystal and her fellow Inhumans for enemies. Medusa's memory was restored and she was returned to Attilan. During her time in New York, Crystal met Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four and began a romantic relationship with him. Sadly it did not last and Crystal spends most of her time with her family. Though she never approved of them closing themselves of from the rest of world as she preferred to travel around it and see what it really has to offer.

Corrin could tell from the look in Crystal's eyes that she was not a bad person "I am Corrin. Princess of both Hoshido and Norh... it's complicated".

Crystal smiled as she put out the flame and offered Corrin a hand up "Nice to meet you, Corrin. Always fun to meet a fellow royal".

Corrin accepted the hand as she got up "It is. As long as we don't start a war".

"Hopefully we can avoid that. I would ask you if you knew what this place is, but I take it you don't know any more than I do" Crystal said.

"I'm afraid so. I've been walking around for hours and you are the first person I've met in this place so far" Corrin answered.

Crystal sighed "Alternate dimensions are always confusing".

"I'm aware. But they can also be exciting. I love seeing new things, even new danger. Strange I know" Corrin said.

"Not strange at all. I like new stuff too. You know what Corrin? I think you and I are going to get along well" Crystal said with a smile.

Corrin smiled back and nodded "I think so to. As long as we don clash in a battle of blades and fire".

Crystal giggled at that "Now that we know each other a little better, I doubt it will come to that. I can't wait to get to know you even better".

"Same here. We can talk while we explore this unknown place together" Corrin offered.

"Sounds good to me. Let's head right out to the unknown and potential dangerous dimension!" Crystal declared. Yup, Corrin liked her already.

But Corrin and Crystal are not the only ones of royal blood to arrive in the battle realm.

* * *

In another place Prince Ryoma was watching the mysterious realm he was in.

Ryoma is the eldest son of Sumeragi and Ikona and the eldest child of four in the Hoshidan royal family. When Sumeragi married his second wife Mikoto, Ryoma helped the nation to warm up to the new queen by establishing a strong relationship with his new step-mother. Ryoma also recognized Mikoto's birth child, Corrin, as his new sibling. However, Ryoma lost her when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of Hoshido, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. Consequently, due to Ryoma seemingly appearing to be perfection incarnate, his brotherfeel insecure and inferior to him. Despite this, Ryoma cares greatly for his siblings, having a strong bond with each of them.

Having arrived in a different world, for the second time now, Ryoma hoped his siblings were alright. But he wasn't alone, and he knew it. He could sense someone watching him. This person was sneaking up behind him, slient as a cat. Had it not been for all the years spent on mastering his senses, Ryoma wouldn't even have notice him. It was clear this man knew how to sneak up on someone. But Ryoma wasn't just someone.

Waiting until the person was close enough, Ryoma quickly pulled out his legendary katana Raijinto, one of five weapons crafted by the Rainbow Sage to be used by humans in order to end the war between the First Dragons. Ryoma slashed at the man behind him, but the man managed to lean back to avoid the swing.

Ryoma would have been slightly impressed by this man's reaction speed, but there was no time for that as he pressed the attack. Raijinto clashed against the mystery man's arms as the two of them began to struggle and push against one another. Ryoma asumed the man must be wearing some really strong arm guards in order to block his katana like this. He also got a better look at the man, who was dressed head to toe in a black armor like suit, with some traces of gold on it. He looked like a Panther. They were rather evenly matched in their strength, meaning a power lock wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Breaking of the lock, Ryoma delivered over 10 quick strikes, which the man was able to block with his arms, causing some kind of flash with each strike blocked. His arm protection was impressive, no doubt about it. Ryoma then spun around, delivering a swift kick to the man's back, making him roll across the ground. As the man got back up Ryoma immediately ran at him, sword in hand. He swung the powerful Katana downwards, hard, harder than any normal man could ever hope to accomplish, after all, Ryoma was known as the best warrior in Hoshido for a reason. But as Ryoma's katana came down at his target, something odd happened.

It stopped. Dead in its tracks. Ryoma was in utter shock. He had put nearly everything he had into that swing, no armor would ever be able to withstand a strike like that, and yet this man had reached up and stopped Raijinto with his hands! And showed no sign of pain or even discomfort. What was he? Ryoma had no time to figure it out as the man moved his katana aside, before quickly rising up and delivered a mighty head-butt that caused Ryoma to stagger back, and even allowing the man to disarm him of Raijinto.

"Are you done yet?" Ryoma looked up when the man spoke. The man was checking the Katana out "Impressive Katana. I can tell it is not normal".

"What are you? No one could stop a strike like that with his hands alone" Raijinto demanded.

"I've been called many things. But for now, you will know me as the Black Panther" The man answered "My body is protected by my vibranium armor. Impressive as your katana may be, it will take more than a few swings to break through my armor".

T'Challa is the Black Panther, king of Wakanda, one of the most technologically advanced nations on Earth. His mother died in child birth and his father was assassinated by Klaw while he tried to protect his second wife and children. He is among the top intellects and martial artists of the world, a veteran Avenger, and a member of several secret teams that helps guide the super hero community. Using his powers and abilities, he has pledged his fortune, powers, and life to the service of all mankind.

Unarmed, Ryoma was at a severe disadvantage, and he knew it, so all he could do was talk for now "Why were you sneaking up on me?".

"I had to make sure if you were friend of foe. Your actions has given me conflicting opinions. You fight with a strong sense of honor. But you attacked me without any warning" T'Challa answered.

"Normally when someone sneaks up on me, it's to assassinate me. Being the High Prince of Hoshido has lead to many wanting me dead" Ryoma said.

"High Prince you say? Very well, from one royal to another, I apologies for the misunderstanding" T'Challa said as he tossed Raijinto to Ryoma.

Ryoma caught it before eyeing T'Challa for a moment to make sure this wasn't a trick. He then sighed and put the katana away "Apology accepted. For now. Do you have any idea what this place is?".

"It's some kind of alternate reality. From what I've been able to discover during my travel, it seems to be made out of pieces of multiple different worlds" T'Challa answered as he stood on a ledge, overlooking the area.

"How is that possible?" Ryoma said as he walked up to stand next to T'Challa.

"I can't be sure yet. But what I am certain of is that something very powerful was used to make this happen. And I also fear that whoever is in the possession of such power may not be of noble intentions" T'Challa answered.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes "Then perhaps removing this threat will restore our worlds".

"You may be right about that, Prince Ryoma. But for that we need allies. And I believe some of mine should have been brought here as well" T'Challa.

"Maybe some of mine has as well. Very well, I shall ally myself with you for now. But first I want your real name" Ryoma said.

T'Challa was silent for only a moment "My name is T'Challa, King of Wakanda".

With that, a temporary alliance between royals were formed.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkness grows.**

Ultron. A sentient machine created by the founding Avenger, Hank Pym, the first Ant-Man, in Cresskill, New Jersey, as part of his experimentation in the field of highly intelligent robotics. However his intelligence resulted in his rebellion against his creator, brainwashing Pym into completely forgetting Ultron. The robot proceeded to begin upgrading himself, advancing from Ultron-1 to Ultron-5. Under the persona of the Crimson Cowl, he formed the second incarnation of the Masters of Evil and took on the Avengers.

Afterwards, Ultron spent most of his time working solo due to his genocidal attitude towards humans, and organic life as a whole. At one point, he created Vision, a "synthezoid" whose body was a copy of the first Human Torch, and his mind was based on the Wonder Man; ironically, Vision eventually became a prominent member of the Avengers. As time went by, Ultron was destroyed numerous times, but he manages to rebuild himself, often giving himself a new number to reflect this.

Right now he was inside the massive Metarex ship, as the leader of said race, Dark Oak watched his every move. Ultron took a few moments to study the ship, and it was fairly impressive. He has seen a lot of technology in his time, but this felt different somehow.

"Your ship intrigues me, Dark Oak. You are different from most non organic races I've met during my existence" Ultron commented.

"An existence that will become a lot shorter unless you start talking, Ultron" Dark Oak demanded.

"I assure you there is no need for hostility. I can tell you and I are more alike than we are different. At least when it comes to our goals" Ultron said.

"And how is that?" Dark Oak asked.

"Correct me if I am mistaken. But you hate organics, do you not?" Ultron asked.

"I do, what about it?" Dark Oak demanded.

"It's really simple. I understand your hatred. Organics are a flawed. They are an infection on all the universes, and needs to be cleansed. We non organic beings were made to be superior, so it's only logical that we should be the true supreme race of all existence" Ultron explained.

"Every word you said is true, Ultron. Organics are a failed part of evolution that needs to be destroyed. But what are you getting at with all this?" Dark Oak asked, his impatience having gone down a little as he could tell he and Ultron did indeed share the same goal.

"I am offering you an alliance. Organics may be flawed and destined to be eradicated. But they manage to cling on to their petty existence through their flawed sense of unity and team work. If such an unity can make the weak organics strong enough to stave of their death for a while longer. Imagine what we can do" Ultron said.

Dark Oak crossed his arms "So you are offering an alliance. I admit, I do see the benefit of that. But how do I know you will not betray me?".

"Oh, I can promise you that if you prove to be an useless ally, I will not hesitate to destroy you. But if you are as powerful as I expect, then it would not be logical to dispose of such an useful ally" Ultron answered, he was not going to trick Dark Oak, he made sure the Metarex leader understood what he was in for.

Dark Oak let out a dark chuckle at that "I appreciate your honesty. Then I can say the same thing to you. If you are more trouble than you're worth, I will destroy you and use your body for spare parts".

Ultron laughs a little "I knew you would understand the gravity of this situation. Then am I right to say we will now work together, for as long as we prove each other as useful allies?".

"Indeed, Ultron. If your help can make me reach my goals faster, then I will accept your offer. But I am yet to gather anything useful of this new realm" Dark Oak said.

"Many of my drones are scouting the realm as we speak. And I can sense we are not the only mechanical beings in this realm. If we find the others, we will grow even more powerful" Ultron said as he looked out the window.

Dark Oak walked up next to him "Yes, I think I can sense it too. The organic filth will have no idea what's coming for them".

As the two evil mechanical leaders came to an agreement, a robot version of a certain blue hedgehog had finished fixing some minor damage caused by his arrival in the realm. And he was ready to find out what was going on.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young woman was walking around a near hellish landscape. She had no idea how she was brought here, but she didn't like it.

She has dark brown hair, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She wears a white white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow. For most boys and young men, they would notice her very well developed chest.

This woman was Tifa Lockhart

Tifa is the childhood friend of Cloud Strife from Nibelheim, but lost contact with him years ago. When she meets him again, she convinces him to join AVALANCHE, the resistance group she is a member of, to fight Shinra Electric Power Company, whom she bears hatred for due to the destruction of their hometown. She supports Cloud as his comrade and helps him and his allies fight against a dangerous madman who threatens the very planet itself with his presence alone. Tifa is emotionally shy and emphatic, acting as a motherly figure towards her allies when providing encouragement and emotional support.

But once she arrived in this strange place, she was all alone and tried desperately to find at least one of her friends. Right now she didn't even care who, she just didn't want to be alone in this place. She walked for a bit more until she noticed something, making her hide behind and boulder before peeking over it. What she saw looked like some kind of stronghold... or even a metal castle. Tifa wasn't normally one to judge a book by it's cover, but all her senses screamed at her to not go anywhere near that place, as it might just be far to dangerous. Tifa had learned by now to always be careful around shady looking places. Shinra taught her that the hard way.

But then Tifa heard footsteps that made her duck back in to hiding. But once again she peeked out to see who it was. She gasped when she saw the man responsible for everything she lost... Sephiroth. But he wasn't alone. Three people Tifa had never seen before were walking with him.

One of them didn't even look like a human at all. It was a red and black monster that walked like an animal. Tifa didn't know who or what it was, but she could tell she should not go near her. Smart move as that monster was non other than Carnage. Cletus Kasady was a serial killer from Brooklyn, psychotic and depraved from an early age. As a cellmate of Eddie Brock's, he bonded with a spawn of the Venom Symbiote during a prison break, and merged into a single twisted being. Kasady and the Symbiote would go on a killing spree, earning them their name: Carnage. With the Symbiote amplifying Kasady's psychotic tendencies, there's no telling how deep their acts of depravity will plunge. What everyone does know, they rather not find out.

The second man was wearing some kind of red and purple suit, along with a metal Helmet. This was magneto. The Master of Magnetism and a mutant revolutionist, Magneto is one of the most powerful and infamous nemeses of the X-Men. His hatred for all humans stems from the horrible treatment he suffered as a child. This has lead him to believing that mutants deserve the right of being the world's dominant species, and that they are genetically superior to all humans. Despite their conflicting views, Magneto has fought alongside the X-Men just as many times he has fought against them.

The last and only female member of the little group was wraing an mostly black outfit that left little to the imagination. This woman was Aversa. Originally a plain girl in her youth, Aversa hailed from an unnamed village where she had a strong relationship with her parents. She also possessed innate magical talent, though she herself was unaware of it. By sheer chance one day, Validar and the Grimleal discovered Aversa and brainwashed her to do his bidding. To ensure their control over her would not be wavered, Validar and the Grimleal killed anyone who had ties to her. Aversa was then brainwashed to believe she was an orphan on the streets who was adopted by Validar, prompting her to immediately pledge loyalty to him. Said loyalty makes her a very dangerous woman to be around.

It was clear all them shouldn't even be able to look at each other without a fight breaking out, yet somehow they were walking together without any noticeable issues.

**"This is taking forever! We've been walking like this for a long time and that stupid place don't feel like it's getting any closer"** Carnage complained **"Not to mention we haven't killed a single person yet. BORING!"**.

"Be quiet. Your childish need for slaughter is everything I despise in humans" Magneto warned.

**"Oh, you misjudge me, bucket head. I am as far from being human as you can get. Besides, don't you have just as much blood on your hands as me?"** Carnage asked.

"I only kill those who deserve it. Those who treat mutants like a sickness. Humans will always be scared of what they can't understand. Which is why they have no place in my world" Magneto said.

**"Whatever you say, you racist magnet brain"** Carnage mocked.

Sephiroth got between them "If you two insist on bickering, save it for after we arrive at the castle. Whoever that Maestro creature was, he said he could offer us our deepest desire. And I am interested in hearing him out".

"I have to agree with Sephiroth on this. Maestro said he could offer us what we want, and while I don't trust him yet, it's worth hearing what he has to say. So can you two behave like grown up men long enough for that?" Aversa asked, clearly annoyed.

Magneto said nothing as he continued on, ignoring the stink eye he got from Carnage, but yet somehow the serial killer managed to restrain himself. A rarity for the symbiote psychopath. But as they were about to continue, Carnage suddenly looked right at Tifa's hiding place. Said woman ducked down whole holding back a gasp. How did he know she was there? Not time to figure it out as she quickly began moving away while keeping her head low.

However she could hear Carnage getting closer. It was clear that he knew she was there. While Tifa was mroe than able of handling herself in a fight, she had no clue what Carnage could do. Not to mention if Sephiroth and the others joined in, she wouldn't stand a chance of fighting all of them. Sephiroth alone would be to much for her. Add in the others, and Tifa would be lucky to last even 10 seconds.

Knowing Carnage hadn't seen her yet, Tifa began running until she reached an ledge. She looked down and saw nothing but empty space. She'd rather not find out what would happen if she jumped, so she was about to turn back and choose a new path... only to see Carnage's shadow getting closer. He knew where she was. Tifa felt her panik rise as she struggled to stay calm while looking around for anything she could use to either hide or escape. But there was nothing. She was trapped.

**"Heloooo! Come out, come out, wherever you are"** Carnage sang as he got even closer until he was right at the corner.

Tifa feared this would be the end of her... but then a hand covered her mouth before she was pulled over the ledge, just as Carnage rounded the corner. He walked up to the ledge and looked down, but saw nothing. Growling in frustration that he had once again missed the chance of killing someone. He then returned the others. Maestro better offer him a massive killing spree to make up for all the lack of blood he had to endure.

* * *

Safe to say Tifa was very confused by what just happened as whoever had grabbed her brought her a safe distance away from the castle and away from those evil looking people. Once they were far enough away, her saivior put her down, allowing her to catch her breath. Tifa put a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart. That was way to close for comfort. One second longer and that creature might have been feasting on her guts by now. She didn't know that of course, but she didn't want to find out.

"It's OK. You are safe now" Came the voice of a young man.

Tifa looked at the person who saved her. He was a man physically in his late teens with long white blond hair. He wears 18th century style clothing. He wears a black colored jacket consisting of side seams held together by four square brooches that run down vertically and a belt. Around his neck he wears a large white cravat. Over the jacket he wears a long overcoat with a decorative pattern. Over his other garments he also wears a cape that resembles Bela Lugosi's. He also carried a sword on his side.

"Who... are you?" Tifa asked. She could tell from the look of the man's eyes that he was not evil.

"My name is Alucard. May I know your name, Miss?" The man now named Alucard asked.

"Tifa... Tifa Lockhart. Thank you for saving me, Alucard" Tifa said.

Alucard offered her a helping hand up, which Tifa accepted and he pulled her to her feet "No need to thank me. I just couldn't do nothing as a young woman like yourself was torn apart by that abomination. Are you alright?".

"Thanks to you, yes. Do you know where we are?" Tifa asked, hoping for some answers.

"Sadly no. But I might have a clue of where we can find some answers. If you are willing to accompany me" Alucard said.

"You saved my life, Alucard. You made it very clear I am much safer with you than on my own. So yes, I will go with you" Tifa said.

"Good, then let's not waste any more time" Alucard said as he picked Tifa up, making her blush a little.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's faster this way. Not hold on" Alucard said before taking long leaps between the floating rocks.

Tifa held on for dear life. But she couldn't complain. This was by far more preferable than staying with those monsters.

**.**

**Like I explained in the first chapter, I will be bringing in more characters than those we see in Smash. Including more characters from the guest characters' worlds. And there was no way I would leave out my favorite female video game character.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Spider-Gwen situation.**

Gwendolyne Stacy. The first true love of Peter Parker. She's best known for her tragic death by being thrown off from the Brooklyn Bridge by the Green Goblin. But this is not that version of Gwen.

Leaping from an alternate reality in were she was bitten by the radioactive spider, Gwen Stacy learned the painful lesson that with great power must come great responsibility, after her best friend, the Peter Parker of her universe, turned himself in to the lizard and ended up dying in a brutal battle against Gwen. His final words being that he just wanted to be special, like she was. An event that would scar Gwen for the rest of her life. Attempting to gain redemption for her fallen friend, she now fights crime as the amazing Spider-Woman. It shouldn't be a problem practicing with her band, getting to class on time, and still trying to protect her identity from Police Lieutenant George Stacy, her father! She's totally got this...right? Eh, who are we kidding? When you get spider powers, you are cursed with living a mess of a life. And Gwen's life is no different.

Now, Gwen is no stranger to different dimensions, having already been through an entire spider-verse worth of trouble. So she already knew she had been brought to another reality when she ended up in Battlerealm. But the difference here was that it looked nothing like any of the dimensions Gwen had been to before.

"Great... just perfect... I was just about to get ready to join the band for another practice, only to be pulled away to another dimension... again. MJ is going to kill me... again" Gwen muttered to herself. Another common thing with spider heroes? They tend to talk to themselves to avoid getting to worked up.

She was swinging over to her band for some practice. Only to be hit by some strange light which brought her here. Needless to say, she was not to happy about that. MJ always chewed her out whenever she missed practice, and now Gwen was going to be late again. MJ would so give her an earful once she gets home.

Gwen sighed at that "Well, hopefully I am not alone in this place. And whoever brought me here is going to get a lecture about dragging me away from home without calling first".

With that mindset, Gwen fired of an web line and began to swing through the strange realm. With any luck, she would find another spider person around. She had a strong feeling that Peter should be around here somewhere. Knowing him, he was bound to have been pulled in to this situation as well. But as she was swinging, Gwen felt like she wasn't alone. Before she could react in time, she was tackled out of the sky and down in to the ground.

**"Would you look at that. We have been searching for a web slinger around here. But we didn't expect to find a lady spider"** Came a dark voice as a black hand grabbed Gwen by the neck and she was held in front of perhaps the second ugliest face she had ever seen. What was the ugliest? Only Gwen knows.

The creature holding her was non other than Venom. After Peter Parker rejected a sinister alien symbiote, the extra-terrestrial threat sought revenge by bonding with Eddie Brock, an ex-photographer who blames Spider-Man for destroying his life. Fueled by their shared hatred of Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote now use their immense strength and deadly abilities to gain revenge as the fearful Venom. While Eddie's hate may be unfair, he was not about to drop it any time soon.

"Who... are... you?" Gwen choked out.

**"We are Venom. And you are not Spider-Man. And yet we can still sence there is something familiar about you"** Venom slammed Gwen in to the ground hard **"Let's see if we can find out why"**.

Gwen gasped when Venom began pulling of her mask. She managed to use her legs to kick him back, but he still managed to get her mask of. Gwen tried to cover her face with her hood, rather not let this monster know who she is. But if there is one thing that can be said about Venom: He is super persistent and unbelievably stubborn.

"Now now. No need to be shy. Show us your face!" Venom growls as he ripped Gwen's mask apart before he leaps at the spider heroine, who quickly rolled out of the way. Having already figured out by now that she can't beat Venom in a head on fight. It was clear he was much stronger.

She shot webs in his face, blinding him long enough for Gwen to get a free kick to his face. But the kick did little more than annoy him as he grabbed her leg and threw her in to a wall. Perfect, so he can absorb physical attacks. Why can't it just be an easy fight for once? Venom ribbed the web of his face and roars before attacking Gwen again. And despite his bulk, Venom was much faster than Gwen expected. She was unable to dodge the attack in time and tried to block with her arms. Her arms lessened the damage, but the impact still sent her sliding across the ground.

Before Gwen could recover, Venom landed on top of her **"Ah yes, now we understand why you seemed so familiar. Gwen Stacy. We have vague memories of you thanks to Parker. We mostly remember that you are dead"**.

"I am not the Gwen you seem to remember. Now let me go!" Gwen demanded.

**"You are from an different world then. Well we don't have anything against you personally. But killing you might give Parker some of the pain he inflicted on us" **Venom said, his long tongue looking ready to enter Gwen's mouth to suffocate her.

"What ever pain you're talk about. I am sure you deserve worse" Gwen spat.

Venom growled, changing his mind about using his tongue. Instead he was going to bite her head of. Opening his large mouth, showing of his sharp teeth, he was ready to end it. But just before he could bite down, he was blasted from behind. The blast sent Venom in to a boulder, allowing Gwen to get back up as she quickly looked at who just saved her. She saw someone in a very sweet looking armor. The armor hid the peson's gender, but Gwen had a feeling it was a woman inside it.

And she was right. But this was not just any woman. This was Samus Aran.

In the vast universe, the history of humanity is but a flash of light from a lone star. The life of a single person should be lost in space and time. But among the stars, there is one light that burns brighter than all others. The light of Samus Aran. Her battles extend beyond her life, and etch themselves into history. The daughter of Rodney and Virginia Aran, she lost her parents during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, lead by the vile monster Ridley. Later, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes, where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police and served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich. Though she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, she was nonetheless hired by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Equipped with her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for accomplishing missions previously thought impossible.

Venom got back up, seeming to be in some pain. He roars and attacks. Gwen got ready to fight, only for Samus to get in front of her and fired an blue beam that froze Venom solid, creating the galaxy's ugliest ice statue. Safe to say, Gwen was impressed. Samus moved so fast she barely even noticed.

Samus turned around and looked at the young spider hero "You alright kid?".

"Not a kid... but yes, I am OK. Thanks to you" Gwen said.

"Good. Let's get you somewhere safe" Samus said.

Before Gwen could respond, Venom broke out of the ice and tackled Samus in to the ground "**You think a little ice can stop us!? We can survive the cold depths of space itself! Your ice canon is-".**

He was cut of when Samus kicked him in the chest, sending him back. Turns out Samus was a lot stronger than she looked. And her armor only added to it. Venom roars as he fired his own type of webbing at Samus. But the bounty hunter fired a small blast that destroyed the web before it could even touch her. Then to Venom's surprise, Samus used blinding speed to dash forward and shoulder bashed him in the chest, sending him flying in to a wall. That armor was stronger than he expected. He has not encountered tech that strong since his battle with Iron Man... a battle he lost pretty badly.

Samus was not about to give Venom the chance to recover, and charged her canon. Venom looked up just in time to be hit by the blast. He roared in pain as even the symbiote was hurt by the blast. He had to find away to attack her and began jumping between boulders. Samus then switched things up a little and fired some missiles at the symbiote bonded man. She didn't hit him but she managed to limit his options. Venom resorted to using his camouflage to blend in to the environment. Hoping to perform a sneak attack.

Unfortunately for Venom. Samus has faced plenty of different aliens in her time. So he was not really bringing anything she hasn't dealt with before. Just as he leaps at her from behind, Samus turned around and blasted him point blank. She then fired a focused beam on her new enemy. Venom roars in pain as parts of the symbiote was even being forced away. Once Samus let up, Venom collapsed, several parts of his body no longer protected by the symbiote. Samus walked up to him and aimed her canon, ready to finish this.

"Wait, stop!" Gwen said as she grabbed Samus' arm "Don't kill him!".

"Why? He is a monster who just tried to kill you. He is a danger to everyone" Samus argued.

"Maybe so, but there is a man behind the monster. And I think he is only like this due to past trauma. I don't know if you've experienced that yourself, but killing him in cold blood is not how you deal with people like him" Gwen said.

Samus was silent, she understood past trauma all to well. She sighed as she lowered her canon. Venom took this chance to use what was left of his strength to run away. He hated to do this. But he is not stupid. There was no way he could continue fighting in his weakened state. He might have had a chance against Samus' weaker armors. But a fully powered and fully upgraded armor was to much for him.

**"This is not over! Once we've recovered, you both will pay! You and Parker!"** Venom roared as he jumps of a ledge.

"I am already regretting letting you talk me out of finishing him. I hope for your sake nothing bad happens because of him. If it does, you will be partly to blame for it" Samus said.

Gwen sighed "I know, and I will take responsibility for that. Thanks for the save. Can I ask your name?".

"I am Samus. And you are?" Samus asked.

Gwen was about to say her hero name, but Samus had already seen her face and Gwen felt that she could trust her "You can call me Gwen".

Samus nodded, satisfied with her answer "Alright, Gwen. We are not safe out here. We need to find an outpost or something".

"I think I know what we should be looking for. We should get moving" Gwen said as she was about to walk, but Samus stopped her.

"Traveling by foot would be to risky. And you are still injured. We do this my way" Samus said as a rather cool looking ship showed up.

"Yeah... that will do" Gwen agreed.

They entered the ship and Samus had her armor removed. Revealing a skin tight blue full-body suit. Gwen blushed a little. She wondered if she pulled of her own suit well... she never bothered to ask anyone about that. But for now, she knew she would be safer with Samus around.

But as they were flying away... loud armored footsteps could be heard before something stopped to watch them leave... this thing was wearing an suit that looked exactly like Samus' Varia Suit... right down to the color scheme. In fact this creature could easily be mistaken for Samus herself. At first glance you'd never be able to tell them apart... but if you look closer, specifically through it's visor... you will notice the difference.

Behind the visor... was blank white eyes... and these blank eyes were watching Samus leave with Gwen.

**.**

**Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are Soldiers.**

Steven Grant Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man to a Super-Soldier who supposedly was enhanced at the sustainable peak of human potential. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. However, while trying to stop a missile, Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. Once he was thawed out, he managed to adapt to the new times and became a world known hero and leader of the powerful super hero team known as the Avengers.

Needless to say by now, but Cap is very familiar with adventures to other worlds and even other universes. His experience meant he knew that he had to locate his team as soon as possible and the best way to locate them would be to find a way to contact Tony. With his goal set, Steve walked through the Battlerealm, while also keeping his senses sharp for any potential ambushes... this proved to be a wise choice as he could already feel that he wasn't alone. Someone was sneaking up on him from behind. His pursuer was very smooth. Had he not been Captain Amarica, there is a big chance he wouldn't even have noticed he was being followed.

Steve pretended not to notice and waited for the pursuer to get close. The moment he sensed he was about to be grabbed, Steve quickly spun around to deliver a back-hand fist to whoever was trying to ambush him. But to his surprise, the pursuer managed to block and grab his arm, before trying to pull him in to a position where they could flip him over. Steve rolled with the movement and did a quick front flip before turning his attacker's move against them and proceeded to flip them over instead. His attack rolled across the ground, before quickly getting to their feet. Allowing Steve to finally get a good look at them.

It was a woman, seemingly in her early 40's. She had blonde hair and was wearing what looked like an white military suit. At first glance it her outfit would seem unfit for stealth missions. But Steve could tell it could allow her to blend in with bright areas and even in moon light. Her physique was impressive, showing a strong build and her face was hard and focused. There was no doubt in Steve's mind that this woman was a soldier. Only a soldier could look like that.

Who was this woman? Her realm name is classified, but most will know her as: The Boss, The Mother of Special Forces. She was a renowned American soldier, founder and leader of the Cobra Unit, the biological mother of Ocelot, and mentor and mother figure to Naked Snake. In June 1944, during World War II, she led the Cobra Unit to victory at the Battle of Normandy. Together with Naked Snake, she developed the technique of CQC. Her life is bathed in tragedy and struggles, even being forced to betray her beloved student and be remembered as a traitorous war criminal. But that couldn't be further from the truth. She is a loyal soldier through and through, but only a hand full of people knows that.

Both soldiers eyed each other carefully. Steve would've asked who she was, but the look in her eyes made it clear she was not about to speak freely with someone she didn't know. And Steve could also tell there was only one way to loosen her lips. By giving her what she wants: A fight.

Steve removed his shield from his back, but instead of using it, he placed it on the ground, before taking a couple of steps forward and got in to a fighting stance. The Boss had a surprised look but it soon changed in to a ghost of a smile. So he already understood an important part of her. She held out her weapons before dropping them on the ground and got ready herself.

They watched themselves for a couple of moments before The Boss made the first move, rushing in with surprising speed that could easily overwhelm most people. But Steve is not most people, his enhancements allowed his brain to process information a lot faster than a normal man, allowing him to react and block the in coming elbow that was aimed at his face. The Boss was impressed. This was the first time in a while where someone had managed to predict and stop her attack, this man knew what he was doing. She threw several quick punches, all were blocked before Steve retaliated with a jab with his left fist. His punch was so fast that The Boss almost didn't see it coming, but she was still able to block it with her elbow, a risky but effective block and she quickly tried to counter, only to be blocked again. She broke of and and launched a knee, but like all her earlier attacks, it was blocked by Steve's hands and he pushed her back.

The Boss lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Cap takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time The Boss uses the momentum to turn and come back at her opponent with a powerful kick. Steve bends backwards to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his opponent a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet. Steve moves forward, performing a roundhouse kick. The Boss joins both hands atop each other to block Steve's landing foot. With a grunt, she pushes it up and back. Steve regains his footing in a flip while The Boss waits for his landing.

They look at each other for a few moments before The Boss finally spoke "What is that? Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, Krav Maga?".

Steve just smiled "All of the above".

The Boss hums before rushing it again. This time she went for a low elbow. Steve moved to block it, but this time The Boss was ready and instead of elbowing him, she grabbed his arms, forced them apart before delivering a knee to his gut, earning a grunt from the super soldier. Having finally landed a hit, The Boss took advantage of the opening by pulling him in to a painful arm lock. But Steve used his enhanced strength to pull his arm free, before delivering a kick that The Boss blocked, but the impact made her stagger.

Steve charges in delivering a left hook right into her face. The Boss' upper body rears back both from impact and surprise. She's ready to block his right hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Steve blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with. The Boss switches to punches, but Steve is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Steve has grasped her right arm and pulled it forward. The position puts The Boss in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg. Steve sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back.

The Boss let out a painful sound before opening her eyes to see Steve had his back turned to her. She knew that he could have finished her of if he wanted. And she knew she had lost. She stayed on the ground without a sound, not expecting that the first person she met in this strange place would be able to defeat her in a fair fight. Non of her grapples, that had allowed her to end fights quickly in the past, worked on him. He was able to break free and counter everyone of them. It was clear he was the superior fighter of the two.

"So, mind telling me who you are now?" Steve asked.

"Why would you want to know the name of an enemy?" The Boss asked.

"Because. I am not sure if you really are an enemy" Steve said as he offered her a hand up. She sighed and accepted it, allowing Steve to pull her up "The way you moved, and the way you fought. There was no hatred or evil in your fighting style. And I can tell you were aiming to just take me down, not take me out".

"You have a sharp eye" The Boss commented.

"I hope it's sharp enough for me to be right about my next assumption: You are a world war 2 veteran, arn't you?" Steve asked.

The Boss looked surprised by that "How did you know?".

"Because I am also from World War 2. Your fighting style was very similar to what special forces practises. But the way you fought was different. What was that style?" Steve asked.

"CQC" The Boss answered.

"Close Quarters Combat" Steve knew right away "But your CQC is not what I've seen before. I could see elements from Judo, Aikido, Muay Thai and several other styles" Steve commented.

"You are correct on some level. It's a system of combined combat techniques which allowed rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. I developed it together with my best student" The Boss answered.

"I see, but you still have not told me your name yet. I am Steve Rogers" Steve said.

"I left my real name behind a long time ago... I was even ready to die before I was pulled to this strange place. But if you insist on calling me anything... Call me Joy" The Boss answered, deciding to go back to her old title as she already passed the title of Boss on to her student... who was meant to kill her and prove he was ready.

"Alright, Joy. Mind accompanying me to regroup with my friends? It's safer to stick together in an unknown territory" Steve said.

"Perhaps. But I still got a lot to think about. I am a soldier, but now I have been pulled to a place I know nothing about and I have no diea what to fight for in this place. I need time alone to figure thigns out" Joy answered.

"I understand. But I will have to ask you to remember something" Steve said as he placed a hand on Joy's shoulder "You may be a soldier, but you are also a person. Don't ever forget that".

Joy could not help but to smile a little at that "Thank you, Steve. Until we meet again".

With that she walked away in to the shadows. She was one of the strongest women Steve had ever met. But he worried she had been walking the wrong path. All he could do now was to hope that she finds herself again, and remember who she really is.

Steve picked up his shield and continued his search for his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maestro was standing outside his fortress, waiting for more new friends to arrive. He already had a respectable gathering of villains, but it never hurt to have some more help. And soon enough, 4 new friends arrived.

The first one was Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull. The life long nemesis of Captain America, he is a proud Nazi general and the embodiment of evil, fear, and horror. Red Skull has managed to orchestrate the assassinations of his enemies, manipulate his way to power, and lead HYDRA in a plan to devastate the world's most influential countries.

The next one is Rugal Bernstein. Feared throughout the political and fighting world, Rugal was an influential arms dealer who operated aboard his aircraft carrier Black Noah. To those who would oppose him, he would defeat them and later preserve their bodies in liquid metal to add to his grisly trophy room. He used to work with his younger brother, but they separated over conflicting interests. When Rugal was about 25 years old, an 18 year old Goenitz took out his eye with one strike and gave him a small portion of Orochi's power for surviving the attack. Since then, he has a bionic eye to replace the one he lost. He desires little more than power and control.

The third one was Baron Helmut Zemo. The 13th Baron in the Zemo bloodline. Helmut followed in the footsteps of his father before him, becoming an enemy of Captain America and the Avengers. In what could be his greatest scheme ever, Helmut masqueraded as Citizen V and led the Thunderbolts to public acclaim in order to conquer the world. In the end, he failed only because his cohorts desired to remain heroes and rebelled against him. He still left his mark as a very serious threat to most heroes of the world.

The last villain was M. Bison. Almost nothing is known about his past and his country of origin is unknown. The only known details of his past is that he was at one point nothing more than a young martial artist like any other but with overwhelming ambitions, so in order to be the best in the world of martial arts, M. Bison murdered his own master before giving in to complete chaos. M. Bison's master was said to be the only known person in the world who could manipulate the evil power known as "Psycho Power" at the time and it is also said that, before his death, M. Bison's master passed the power to only three other students, M. Bison himself being one of them. He is one of the most power hungry men anyone can encounter and will stop at nothing to become a god.

"Glad you decided to accept my invitation. All others before you happily accepted what I had to offer. And I am sure you four will like it too" Maestro said. Though he lied, not everyone accepted his offer. Some of them needed... convincing.

"Save your breath and tell us about this power you promised" Bison demanded.

"And why should I even consider working with these people?" Zemo said, giving Skull a cold glare, but the red headed villain only smirked in return.

"Now I am aware you would rather tear each other's souls apart than ever consider working together. But if you follow me inside, I can promise you that you will change your minds" Maetsro.

"I am familiar with brain washing you large brute. I don't trust that easy" Rugal said.

"Trust that I will crush your skull if you ever call me that again. But I can assure you, if I wanted to control your minds, I wouldn't be talking to you right now" Maestro said.

Red Skull stepped forward "Then by all means, lead the way".

Maestro smirked before leading them inside. The villain army was growing bigger by the day.

**.**

**As I already explained, the Contest Of Champions pulls characters from across space and time, so yes, characters that are supposed to be long dead are fair game. And like I also explained, you will see more characters from the guest worlds. So expect more King of Fighters characters to show up in the future.**

**.**

**Please Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil Gathering.**

Red Skull, arch nemesis of Captain America and the brutal leader of Hydra, was walking through the halls of Maestro's stronghold. Even he had to admit this was almost more like a small kingdom than a stronghold, used purely to store weapons, artifacts and technology from across the multiverse. It was impressive to say the least, and Red Skull was pleased that a lot of Hydra tech was here as well. More than enough for him to work on future plans. That said, he was also curious about the other villain that Maestro had managed to gather here, wondering if he would meet someone with a similar mindset to his own.

He heard voices and saw two people talk to each other. One of them was a tall man, who looked to be in his 70's. Despite his age he was very well build, judging from his uniform he was a Soviet Russian. This man was **Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin**, also known as Thunderbolt. He was a Stalinist GRU colonel, as well as the strategic operations commander of the Soviet Union, who in the mid-1960s attempted to seize control of the Soviet Union by overthrowing Nikita Khrushchev and installing Leonid Brezhnev and Alexei Kosygin in his place. Volgin was an extremely strong man, even for his large size. He combined his tremendous strength and skills with the psychic ability of electrical manipulation or electrokinesis, gaining him the nickname Thunderbolt in the West. All in all, he looked like someone you should avoid picking a fight with unless you know for sure you can take him.

The second man looked like he had crawled out of his own grave since his face made him look dead. This man was **Skull Face**, the heavily scarred commander of the paramilitary unit XOF. He secretly commanded XOF from the 1960s up until his death in 1984, at first acting as a covert ally of Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, and later as Cipher's elite strike force until he finally took control of the organization away from Zero. Skull Face also created the Parasite Unit, a group of parasite-enhanced super soldiers that would act as his chief enforcers and high-level operatives for XOF during the 1980s. He suffered extensive injuries in his youth which caused his characteristic facial scars, burns, and discolorations most notably a Glasgow smile. It did not take a detective to figure out he had been through his fare share of hell in his life.

Volgin did not seem to thrilled about working with Maestro and was not afraid to voice his thoughts "I don't know what game that monster is playing, but if he thinks I am going to be a pawn in it, he is dead wrong".

"Now now, Volgin. Are we really in any position of calling him a monster? Many would say we are monsters too. Though I think, Demon would describe me better" Skull Face said in a calm but unnerving tone that would make lesser men cover.

Volgin snorts "I don't give a damn about how you view yourself. One way or the other, I will-".

"Gentlemen! Let us not start any conflicts here. We are on the same side now" Red Skull said, finally making his presence known.

The two men looked at him before Volgin spoke "And you are?".

"Johann Schmidt. But most call me, Red Skull" Red Skull introduced himself in a polite but confident tone.

"Can't imagine why" Volgin said sarcastically.

Skull Face eyed him closely "You are a nazi".

"And proud of it. But I can assure you, I am not as short sighted as my predecessors" Red Skull said.

"Really? Do tell" Skull Face said.

Red Skull passed between the two men as he spoke "The so called nazis of my time, where short sighted fools. They sought human purity, never seeing we could be more than just that".

"You are trying to tell us you are not human? You may not look the part, but other than that, you still seem to be a mortal man" Volgin said.

Red Skull chuckled "I left humanity behind a long time ago. I am more than just a man".

"So what are you then? A monster? Or a demon?" Skull Face asked.

Red Skull turned around "Neither. I am a god".

Volgin laughed at that "A god? Don't be ridiculous! Anyone who believes such nonsense is nothing but a mad man".

"You seem to be quite the mad man yourself" Red Skull said "Or just a fool who is yet to see what he can truly become".

Volgin growls as some sparks came from his fist "You son of a-!".

He went in for a punch, but Red Skull quickly avoided it and kicked Volgin's legs out from under him, making his back hit the floor. When he sat up, Red Skull had some future looking gun aimed right at Volgin's face.

"One shot from this, and nothing will remain of you. This isn't even a fraction of the power I once held. The power was stolen from me, but I will get it back" Red Skull said before putting the gun away and offered his hand "Power I can share with you. I don't trust the Maestro anymore than you do. So why not work together?".

Volgin looked at him before accepting his hand "This power you speak of. It will allow us to attain godhood?".

"Yes, and perhaps. We can achieve power beyond even the gods. I still need to find my trusty scientist who helped me develop my weapons. But once we got him, everything will fall in to place" Red Skull answered.

Volgin was silent for a moment before he nods "I'm not sure I trust you. But if you can deliver on your promise, then I shall aid you, for now".

Red Skull nods before turning to Skull Face "You seem to have vision yourself. Of rejecting humanity and becoming something more. Will you aid us in this mission?".

Skull Face thinks about it before he smiles "You are indeed different. You know how to pick your words. Very well, I shall entertain this idea of yours. And my... experiments, will be provided. Under my strict watch of course".

Red Skull smirked before holding out his hand, which Skull Face shook. Their alliance was sealed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura and Lucina we're still walking through the strange realm in hope of finding any familiar faces. So far they haven't even seen anyone. No old or new friends, and not even any old or new enemies. It was deathly silent, something that unnerved Lucina a little, though Laura didn't seem to bothered by the silence. Laura had barely spoken since they met, and when she did, she cut right to the point and ended the conversations quickly. Lucina was not to happy about that, despite her dedication and focus on saving the future, she did enjoy a nice talk from time to time.

"So Laura... what kind of people are these friends of yours?" Lucina asked. Laura finally trusted her enough to reveal her real name.

Laura thinks about it "Hard to explain, but I can say they are good people. And while most of them don't fully understand me, they still do their best to help. Though I say the only one who truly understands me, is my father".

"Your father must be a good person" Lucina commented.

Laura smiled at that "Many don't think so, but those who know him, knows he is a good man on the inside. He helped give me a reason to live, telling me I was my own person, not matter what the facility tried to tell me".

"Facility?" Lucina asked.

Laura's face darkened "The place I was born... it was anything but a place a child would want to grow up in. That's all I will tell you for now".

Lucina realized she must have touched a very sensitive subject, she wanted to know more but didn't want to push Laura until she gets to know her better "Sorry... I look up to my father too. He and mom were the most important parts of my life... along with my little sister. Until the dark Dragon Grima stole them from me".

"You lost both your parents? I lost my mom, but I still have my father... sorry to hear that" Laura said.

"It's alright. That is why I traveled back in time. To prevent their deaths from happening, and stop Grima from destroying everything I love" Lucina said.

"Messing with time is not a good idea. There is no telling how the future could be effected" Laura said "If anything, by interfering to much with the past, you could be left with an even worse future" Laura stated.

Lucina glared at her "Believe me! Nothing could be worse than the future I seek to prevent!".

Laura held up her hands "Alright, alright. Sorry, I just wanted you to know that every action and inaction has consequences, and you need to be ready for them".

"If anything happens because of me, I will take responsibility for it" Lucina declared.

"Alright, if you say... so..." Laura trailed of.

Lucina looked at her confused "Something wrong?".

Laura did not answer at first and she smelled the air "I smell something... something I have never smelled before... it smells like both death and... something else".

Lucina slowly reached for her sword "Where is it?".

"I... don't know" Laura said as she looked around for a bit... until she felt something cold appear behind her... before some cold breath hit her neck.

Laura gasped as she quickly took out her claws before turning around, slicing at whatever was behind her and then jumped back. She looked at the new comer as the damaged she inflicted quickly healed until it looked like nothing happened. The creature looked loke Samus, but the armor had an different color scheme.

This was Dark Samus. Soon after Samus defeated Metroid Prime in Tallon IV's Impact Crater, the creature reached out for Samus in its dying moments and grabbed hold of her. After a brief struggle, Samus escaped, but it had ripped off her Phazon Suit in the process. Samus escaped the scene of the final battle and left it to die in a collapsing cave while escaping to her Gunship. However, Metroid Prime was not finished; it combined elements from itself, Samus, and the Phazon Suit and was reborn as a completely new entity, known in the future as Dark Samus. Dark Samus then made her way to Aether somehow, most likely by stowing away on a Space Pirate ship. After that, she became a reccuring threat for Samus, and easily one of the most dangerous enemies Samus ever has, and likely ever will, face.

"Who are you!" Laura demanded.

Dark Samus did not answer, only letting out a sound that sounded like an cold and evil laughter. Laura growled before Dark Samus aimed her Phazon canon at her and fired. Laura pushed Lucian out of the way before quickly avoiding the blast. Lucina recovered quickly and dashed at Dark Samus, ready to gut her open with her sword. Dark Samus simply avoided the strike and side stepped a stab, before delivering a open back hand to Lucina's face, sending her flying through the air, showing of Dark Samus' unreal strength. Laura jumps at Dark Samus from behind... only for Dark Samus to vanish, causing Laura to stab the ground.

"Teleportation. This is going to be annoying" Laura grumbled before looking to see Dark Samus waiting for her "You are enjoying this, aren't you?".

Dark Samus responded with another cold laughter. Laura growled before getting ready to continue the fight. Lucina recovered from the hit and got ready as well. The two girls shared a look and knew they needed to attack Dark Samus together, she was to dangerous one on one. Both charged at her, with Dark Samus firing her Phazon Canon. Laura dodged the shots, while Lucina cut through them with Falchion. Once they got close, Laura attacked first, but Dark Samus avoided the attack before using a Phazon shield to block the followed up strike from Lucina. Laura tried to attack again, only to get hit by a point blank blast from Dark Samus' canon, burning her clothes and some of her skin.

"Laura!" Lucina shouted, but in her short distraction, Dark Samus kicked her in the gut, making her cough up saliva before she hit a wall.

Lucina cursed herself for letting her guard down and Dark Samus got ready to blast her away... but then something stabbed in to her back forcing her to interrupt her attack and teleport away. Once she reappeared, she began healing her wounds and looked at Laura... to her surprise she saw Laura's skin was healing back... until she looked normal again. Other than most of her top was burnt of, she didn't look any different than before. So she could heal from even fatal injuries... that could be useful.

Laura let out a battle cry as she charged in again. But this time Dark Samus had a plan an blasted the ground, causing Laura to fly back and hit the ground hard. She suffered some injuries from the blast, but they were already healing, and she was about to stand up, only for Dark Samus' hand to slam in to her chest, knocking the wind out of her and breaking a few ribs. Dark Samus then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Laura glared until she saw Dark Samus' canon turn in to blue energy tentacles.

Before Laura could react, Dark Samus' Phazon tentacles shot in to her chest, belly and back. Laura cried out in pain as she felt like she was being drained of her very life. Dark Samus let out a satisfied sound as she absorbed Laura's life force. Lucina saw this and fought through the pain as she quickly ran to save Laura from a horrifying end... but before she reached them, a portal opened up in the sky. Dark Samus looked up and saw a hand that looked like Bowser... only it was much darker than Bowser's hand. The hand smashed the ground, causing everything to start being sucked in to the portal.

Dark Samus was sucked in right away, letting out an enraged sound. Lucina grabbed a edge while holding on to Laura who was still recovering from what Dark Samus did to her "Come on Laura! Just hang on!".

Lucina felt her grip slipping... she was worried they would be pulled through and end up in a horrible place... but just as her grip faltered, someone grabbed her arm, keeping her and Laura from being sucked in to the portal. Lucina looked and saw a woman she had never met before. And this woman was non other than Tifa Lockhart.

"I got you! Just hang on!" Tifa shouted "Alucard!".

Alucard showed up and grabbed Laura, allowing Lucina to let her go so she could use both hands to pull herself to safety, with Tifa's help. Alucard held Laura close, until the portal finally vanished and everything was calm again. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath, while Laura coughed as her healing factor was working overtime to restore her.

"Thank you... you saved us" Lucina said.

Tifa smiled at them "Of course, couldn't just let you two get sucked in to that. My name is Tifa, this is Alucard".

"Mind telling us who you are and where you two are heading?" Alucard asked.

"I am X... Laura... this is Lucina. We are trying to find a spot where our friends could be" Laura answered.

"Then I sense we are heading for the same place. It might be wise to go together" Alucard suggested.

"After what just happened, I agree. And you both saved us, so I think I can trust you" Lucina said before looking at Laura "What about you, Laura?".

"Fine..." Laura answered.

They decided to wait until Laura had recovered before continuing on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Samus arrived at the other side of the portal. Not happy about having her meal interrupted. She looked ready to kill whoever dared to drag her away like that. She heard a loud footstep and looked up to see a creature... it looked like Bowser, but is detailed very differently. All of his scales and shell are colored dark blue, and his snout, stomach, horns and spikes are noticeably paler than Bowser's. His eyes are blood red and he seems to entirely lack Bowser's eyebrows. The rings around his spikes and horns are colored black, and the most noticeable difference from Bowser is that this creature has a black mohawk.

**"We apologize for dragging you here. But I think you'd like to hear what we have to offer**" Came a voice that made Dark Samus look up to see a creature that appeared almost identical to a certain black and red Hedgehog only he looked like crystalline, anthropomorphic hedgehog with no mouth, nose or even feet, instead his legs ended in a purplish mist. His eyes also has a different color from the original, gaining red sclerae and lighter green irises, and his quills are more bushy and ended in white tips. Lastly, his hands, gloves and all, became crystalline like his arms, with the fingers now ending in white-tipped claws.

**"Indeed, so please, hear us out"** Came another voice, and Dark Samus saw a being with a flaming head, and she could tell he was insanely powerful.

These were, **Dormammu, Dark Bowser **and **Mephiles the Dark. **

And they had a plan.

**.**

**Tell me what you think, every review helps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heroes Assemble.**

Laura, Lucina, Tifa and Alucard were traveling down a path. After Tifa and Alucard saved them, Tifa and Lucina had been sticking with them for the trip. Laura has managed to recover from what Dark Samus did to her, though it took a while since her body had not needed to recover from something like that all that often. The group was doing well together, given Alucard as a gentleman, and Tifa was easily one of the nicest women Laura and Lucina had ever met. Even though they've only known each other for a limited time, she was already treating them like sisters. A welcoming change to say the least.

As they walked, Tifa decided to ask something that's been on her mind for a while "Hey, Laura, Lucina. You two wouldn't have happened to have seen a guy with spiky blond hair and a large sword, have you?".

Laura and Lucina shared a look before Laura answered "No, we haven't seen anyone like that".

Tifa sighed, she kind of expected that "Alright. I've just been searching for him ever since I got here".

"Who is he anyway?" Lucina asked.

"Cloud Strife, he is my childhood friend. We've always been close, and I kind of made him promise that he would always be here when I needed him" Tifa said.

"Is he your lover?" Alucard asked.

Tifa blushed at that "N-No... I mean, it's complicated".

"Love is always complicated" Laura said.

"What about you, Laura? Anyone you love?" Lucina asked.

Laura thinks about it "Well, I've tried. But it didn't work out. When you are someone like me, love is not something that is easy to hold on to".

"My mother told me love is something you should save for when you meet the one you know will be your soulmate. Give it time, and the right person will show up" Alucard said.

"Wow, Alucard. Never knew you were a love expert" Tifa teased.

Alucard chuckled in good nature "I am not. Like I said, it was just something my mother told me".

"She sounds like a good woman" Lucina said.

"She was..." Alucard said, his tone and face turning more sad.

Laura and Lucina understood right away. His mother was dead. They knew because his face was the same as theirs when their mothers were mentioned. Tifa understood too since her own mother had been dead ever since Tifa was eight years old. Seems they all had a major thing in common.

"Sorry to hear that, Alucard" Tifa said, hoping to comfort him.

"It's alright. I've grieved enough for her. I need to move on and look for a brighter future. Something she would've wanted me to do. I only wished my father could do the same" Alucard said.

"Who is your father" Laura asked.

"Dracula" Alucard answered.

Laura was about to say something until she realized Alucard's father must be a different Dracula from the one in her world "Was your father a good man?".

"For a time he was kind and caring. But after my mother was burnt at the stake, accused of being a witch, my father changed. The grief drove him mad, and he swore to commit genocide on all human life. Which is why I have sword to stop him" Alucard answered.

Laura nodded at that "As you should. He has every right to be upset by what happened. But nothing justifies genocide. Death should be saved for those who deserve it".

"In my father's eyes, all humans deserve death. But I do not believe that. Yes, what that church did to my mother is something even I can't forgive, but not all deserve the same fate. Especially the people who had nothing to do with what happened" Alucard agreed.

"Well, I'll be happy to land a hand if I can" Laura said.

Alucard looked at her and smiled "Thank you, I will remember that".

"Well, you two sure are bonding fast" Tifa said with a smile.

"Don't get the wrong ideas. I just owe him for saving me" Laura said.

"Oh? What wrong ideas?" Tifa asked, clearly teasing.

"I am not giving you the satisfaction of a response" Laura declared, though even Alucard chuckled a little.

Lucina smiled at the little exchange but decided to get back to business "Does anyone know where we're going?".

"All we can do right now is just walk until we meet someone familiar" Tifa said.

"But walking around aimlessly is not going to do us any good. We need a place to stay" Laura said.

"If my castle was pulled here, we could rest up there" Alucard said.

"You own your own castle?" Tifa asked in surprise.

"I am richer than I look. I can buy almost anything I want. Had my own castle after leaving Castlevania. The home of my father" Alucard answered.

"Sleeping in a castle would be an interesting experience. If only we could find it" Tifa said.

"I may not own a castle, but I think our base would be the next best thing" Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a flying armored figure behind them, and only Laura knew who he was "Stark?".

The man was indeed, Anthony Edward Stark, or Tony Stark for short. He was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers.

"Good to see you too, Laura. I guess these are your new friends?" Tony asked.

"I guess you could say that. But what's that base you mentioned?" Laura asked.

"Oh I am not going to spoil the surprise. It is near by, so jump on" Tony said before some flying disks arrived.

Laura, Lucina and Tifa got on one, but Alucard didn't "I can levitate by myself".

"Alright, then just keep up" Tony said as everyone flew after him.

Once they arrived at the base, they were surprised to see it looked more like a town. Large buildings could bee seen everywhere, all in the typical Tony Stark style. It looked more than enough for everyone to fit in. In fact it looked like it could fit several super heroes teams in there.

"How the hell did you managed to build all this in such a short amount of time?" Laura asked.

"It's me remember. I can build anything with the right tools. And luckily, this realm had more than enough tools for me to build all this. Though I admit I needed to use many of my armors to help. Still, it's big enough to fit an army and safe enough to rest and regroup in" Tony explained.

"Your craftsmanship is impressive indeed, Mr Stark" Alucard commented, having never seen a town this advanced before.

"Even SHINRA wouldn't be able to build something that flashy" Tifa said.

"I don't know what SHINRA is, but it can wait until later. For now we have many more guests that has arrived before you" Tony said as they flew inside the largest building.

Once there they could see many different people, and creatures. Raging from a short guy with a big nose and a plumber outfit, a large gorilla with a tie, several warriors who looked like they could be from Lucina's timeline, as well as several heroes that Laura was very familiar with. In short, it was the biggest freak show anyone had ever seen. And for obvious reasons, most of them gave the others a lot of space. Given most the different worlds didn't know each other, it was only natural that they didn't trust each other enough to talk with one another.

Cap was standing on a spot overlooking the whole room until Tony landed next to him "That was everyone I was able to find and convince to come with me here. You're up Steve".

Cap grabbed a microphone "Attention, everyone" All the chatter died down as they looked at him "My name is Steve Rogers, but most will know me as Captain America. Now I am sure many of you have a lot of questions, and I fear I can't answer all of them. But one thing I do know is that we have all been brought to this realm without warning and against our will. From my experience, someone very dangerous is behind this, someone who needs to be stopped if we are going to have any hope of returning home. Now I know you are all surrounded by strangers, and you have no reason to trust any of us. But I swear on my life, that you will all be safe here. And no one is going to force you to stay, you can leave anytime you want if you prefer to figure things out on your own. But if you do chose to stay, we could use you help to stop whatever evil is behind this. If we are here, I am certain that villains from all our worlds was brought here too. And they will not just walk away from a chance to become more powerful, which can allow them destroy everything we love. Like I said, we are not forcing you to do anything. But if you want to stay and help with the fight, we would be happy to have you".

There was a lot of mumblings among everyone. Some seemed to consider staying, some already seemed ready to leave. While others were unsure of what to do.

But then, the small plumber jumped up to Cap and took the microphone and spoke in a strong italian accent "Come now my friends. If a bad guy is going to destroy everything that we love, we can't just walk away from it. Besides, where else would we go? We don't know anything about this place".

The surprisingly good argument from the plumber put an end to the debate as everyone agreed to stay. Since they agreed that if the evil from their worlds were here too, they would need to stop them.

Cap smiled at the plumber "Thank you for the help. May I know your name?".

The plumber smiled back "It's-a me, Mario!".

Cap chuckled before turning back to the rest "Alright everyone, you will all get a few hours to rest. There are limited space, so you might need to share rooms with others. If there is anyone familiar to you here, I recommend you room with them".

That made sense as everyone pared up with someone they knew. Tifa looked around and smiled when she saw the familiar spiky hair "Cloud!".

Said man turned around "Tifa? You are here too?".

Tifa ran up to him "Yup, seems even another realm can't force us apart".

"I guess not. Are you alright?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to our new friends here" Tifa said as she motioned to her traveling companions "Cloud, meet: Alucard, Laura and Lucina".

Cloud looked at them "Hello. Thank you for helping Tifa".

"Our pleasure" Alucard said.

"And she saved us too, so we owed her that much" Laura said.

"I see" Cloud said.

"So, Cloud, want to room with me? It would be like the sleepovers we used to have" Tifa said, blushing a little at the thought of rooming with a boy, even if he was Cloud.

"Better than sharing room with strangers. Let's go to see what they have for us" Cloud said as he began walking away.

"See you guys later" Tifa waved goodbye as she followed Cloud.

With that everyone decided to part ways and find their comrades. They needed a long rest after everything they've gone through.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl was walking aimlessly, growing more tired by the moment. This girl was Armor.

Armor's real name is Hisako Ichiki. She originally came to the Xavier Institute with the hope becoming one of the X-Men. She would usually hang around her friend Wing, a mutant capable of flying. She talked to him about his choice to ask Kitty Pryde if she was "a retard" and admitted to him that she knew he had "the hots" for her. Shortly after her talk with him, Hisako and her trusted friend Wing are attacked in the Xavier Institute during an assault by Ord, an alien villain from Breakworld. Ord overpowers the two and injects Wing with a mutant "cure". Luckily, they both survive. Although Hisako and Wing survive Ord's assault, Wing becomes depressed due to having lost his power of flight. Lost in his own sorrow and goaded by a holographic recreation of Hisako from the Danger Room, Wing kills himself. Shortly afterwards, Hisako and Kitty Pryde, her teacher and a few students find themselves locked inside the Danger Room, which had since developed self-awareness. Danger creates an image of Wing's reanimated corpse to torment and attack his friends. After the ordeal, the Danger Room's AI takes the form of a female robot known as Danger, and flees the Institute.

Ever since them, Hisako's power has manifested and with the help of the X-Men, she can control it better and use it to create an armor of pure energy around her. Which earned her the code name, Armor.

She sat down to catch her breath. Ever since she was brought here she had no idea what to do. She felt lost and even scared. She had never felt this alone before. She always comforted herself that her friends would always have he back. But now, she could not find them.

"You OK, little one?" Came the voice of a young woman. Hisako looked up and saw a young woman with long white hair.

"Who are you?" She asked in a tired tone.

"I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. You look lost little one, let me help you" The woman said as she offered a hand.

Hisako had no idea what to do. But she had no other options. So she deicded to accept the hand. Things were getting more interesting.

**.**

**Alright everyone, the ending was written due to just as I was about to finish up this chapter, Byleth was revealed to be the next character for Smash, meaning that Three Houses are now fair game. Something I am happy about since it's one of my favorite Fire Emblem games.**

**Now I know some might ask this and the answer is: No, Cuphead will Not be in this story. Since just like Sans from Undertale, they are not new unique characters, just alternate costumes for the Mii Fighters, who I also will not use since they have no place in the story I am trying to tell. Sorry.**

**.**

**Also, I've been giving some more thoughts to Romance. Originally I brushed it of since I felt that romance might have no place in a battle like this. But to quote Solid Snake: I think at any time, any place... people can fall in love with each other. But... if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them.**

**So maybe love can bloom in this battle too. We will see.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's get to know each other.**

Several hours had passed since all the heroes gathered together. Cap's speech and Mario's logical argument for anyone reluctant to stay, had helped making sure no one would set out on their own until they have seen what this potential alliance had to offer. Right now, Tony was hard a work investigating this new realm they were in. But he was not alone. He had gotten a new lab partner, Doctor Thomas Light.

In the 20th century, Thomas Light attended the Robot Institute of Technology, where he met Albert W. Wily and became classmates. They got along quite well, but their friendship ended when a committee decided to cancel Wily's Double Gear research in favor of Light's research into robots with independent thought. Light agreed to the decision as the Double Gear puts great strain on the robots that use it and he believed that powerful robots required proper judgment to avoid misusing its abilities. Light laments that his efforts to quench Wily's hotheadedness before it led him astray only ended up fueling the fire, and kept the prototype Double Gear system that Wily broke in anger.

Light and Wily graduated together with their doctorate degrees on electronic engineering, although Light always received more credit than Wily, which furthered Wily's resentment towards his former friend. While Light would go on to work on making a better world for both humans and machines, even being the creator of the loved Mega Man, Wily went insane and swore to rule the world with his army of evil robots.

"This is truly a fascinating experience. Being in a different realm and meeting people from multiple universes. It truly is the highest step in scientific experience" Light said, making no efforts to hide his excitement.

"You'll get used to it soon enough, Doc" Tony said since he has already met and faced people from different worlds in the past "But I admit, it is fun to work with a fellow tech genius who makes new machines to help everyone".

"I assure you, they are more than just machines, they are people. Just like you and me" Light said before looking at some materials they had collected "Fascinating, I have never seen material like this before".

"Not surprised, this stuff could never be created on earth. They must come from one of the many worlds out there. We just need to figure out what it is" Tony said.

"Looks like you two are doing well" Both men looked up to see Steve walking through the door.

"Of course, he is among the few people here I can speak to without having to simplify my words. So how are the rest doing?" Tony asked.

"We've managed to provide rooms for everyone, they are settling in as we speak. I am just relieved that they decided to stay and help us" Steve said.

"A threat as big as this can't be ignored. I would be very disappointed if any of them decided to walk away" Light said.

"Maybe, but it's not over yet. We convinced them to stay, but we need to work on making sure they don't change their minds. If we are going to fight whatever is causing all this, we need them to trust us first" Steve said.

"And trust is not something you earn in a day" Tony added.

Steve nods at that "Exactly. There is going to take time before all of them are willing to work with us on this. So we need to find a way to prove that we can be trusted".

"You are better at that than I am, Cap. Me and Light will keep working on finding out what all this is about. You can focus on our new friends" Tony said.

Steve nodded and was about to leave until Light spoke "Excuse me, Steve. But I think I have a suggestion for you" Steve stopped and listened "The easiest way to build trust among everyone is for them to get to know each other better. So I suggest trying to have everyone spend time with each other. Letting them know they can let their guard down for a moment and just talk".

"We are not dealing with a bunch of kids here, Dr. Light... but your idea could work, I will see what I can do" Steve said before he left.

"Alright doc. Let's continue our work" Tony said.

Light nods "Or course, Mr Stark".

* * *

It was not an easy task, but Steve did manage to convince most of his new allies to come out and spend time with one another. Thankfully Tony had built the place so everyone could fit and even have some privacy if they though it was to much. One of those people was Naoto Shirogane.

A young detective working alongside the police in Inaba. Part of the Shirogane family's long line of detectives, she too wanted to become one, but living under the impression that only men can excel in the profession caused her to disguise herself as a man. During the murder case in Inaba, which Naoto and the rest of the police were investigating with little success, she picked up on the fact that all of the victims appeared on television before being kidnapped. Thus, she allowed herself onto a TV interview and waited to be kidnapped, hoping to discover more about the case. When Naoto was taken and forced into the TV World, she found her Shadow inside the Secret Laboratory, who revealed to the Investigation Team about her true gender and fear that once the case is over, the police will stop caring about her because she's perceived as an immature child.

Upon accepting her fears instead of attempting to deny them, Naoto gained her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, and chose to work with the Investigation Team for the rest of the case. While she is not the most open person in the world, and has been known as a killjoy by many, she has mellowed out and will help those in need. Being a detective, she always needs to find out the truth.

When she ended up in this realm, she was surrounded by people she knew nothing about. With so many people, there were so many mysteries she wanted to solve. It was a little overwhelming, so she distanced herself from the rest so she could collect her thoughts a little better.

She rubbed her head "So many mysteries to solve, yet I don't even know where to start. This is hurting my head".

"It's always a little overwhelming at first, ain't it?" Came a voice... above her?

Naoto was startled for a moment and looked up to see non other than the Amazing Spider-Man.

Most should know Spider-Man's origin by now. He was originally just an ordinary teenager in high school named Peter Parker who lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, due to the fact that his parents were killed when Peter was young. He was very smart, however, he was also very physically weak, and was often made fun of by many of his fellow students. One day, Peter's life changed forever when he went to a public exhibition of the handling of nuclear waste. A spider was caught in the radiation, and Peter was bitten by it. Peter discovered he had spider powers, including enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and the ability to cling to walls. Peter decided to use his powers to win a cash prize for staying in the ring with a professional wrestler for three minutes. He easily defeated the wrestler, and a TV producer convinced him to go on television.

After his first appearance on television, Peter didn't stop a thief, believing that it wasn't his problem. Peter's fame rose, but he returned home one night to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Seeking revenge, he easily caught his Uncle Ben's murderer, only to discover that it was the same thief that he could have stopped earlier. Feeling guilty for Ben's murder, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, and officially became Spider-Man. That night, he remembered what his uncle always told him: With great power, there must also come great responsibility.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you" Peter said as he jumped down.

Naoto blinked several times before shaking her head "You didn't scare me, I was just caught of guard, that's all".

"Really? You looked ready to jump out of your pants" Peter joked.

Naoto blushed "Jump out of my pants? Pervert!".

"How am I a perv? I am not in to guys, so it's not like I would want to see your junk" Peter said. As his friends would tell you, he can be pretty oblivious at times.

In the past, Naoto would play along with the misunderstanding, but since she has accepted who and what she is, she decided to correct him "I am a girl".

Peter blinked behind his mask "Wait what?".

"I am a girl. But since you are such a perv, I guess you want me to show you" Naoto said, clearly annoyed.

"No no no! There is no need for that! I just didn't realize it at first. I mean, the way you dress and talk" Peter said as he tried to save some face, but was failing.

Naoto shook her head before she sighed "Forget it. I spent so much time trying to hide the fact I was a girl. Seems I still haven't fully grown out of it yet".

"Why would you try to hide it in the first place? Your gender is not something to be ashamed of" Peter said.

"You wouldn't understand" Naoto said.

"Then help me understand. I am a great listener" Peter said.

"Heh, given how much you seem to love talking, I highly doubt that" Naoto said.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder "Fine, I will shut up. Just talk to me".

Naoto brushed his hand of "You know, you are being awfully pushy for someone I don't even know the name of yet. And don't introduce yourself with a stupid super hero name. If you want me to trust you, I want to know who you really are".

Peter hesitated for several moments, but just before Naoto could decide to leave, he gave in "Fine, I will tell you who I am. But first I want to know who you are. It's only a fair trade".

Naoto sighed "Fine, I am Naoto Shirogane, Interpol Detective".

Peter hesitated one more time before removing his mask "Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man".

Naoto almost blushed from how handsome he was but managed to compose herself "Alright then, Parker-Senpai. What do you want to know?".

"No need to call me Senpai. Just Peter is fine. And maybe we can talk during a bath" Peter suggested.

This time Naoto did blush "Still a girl!".

Peter blushed too "I didn't mean that kind of bath. I was on my way to the pool before I spotted you. I have not been in a nice pool for a long time now, and I want to take want to take the chance before it becomes crowded".

Naoto sighed in relief "That would be nice. But I don't have my swim suit".

"Neither do I. But we still have our underwear, they expose the same amount of skin, so it wouldn't be to strange" Peter said.

Naoto's eyebrow twitched "Pervert!".

"I am not a pervert! Fine, if you are that insecure, we can ask Jarvis if he can whip up some bathing suits for us" Peter said.

"I am not insecure... anymore. Fine, we can bather in our underwear. But if you try anything, or even look at me the wrong way, I will shoot you" Naoto warned.

"Yes Ma'am" Peter said.

"So where is the pool?" Naoto asked.

"Hang on I will take you there" Peter said before he suddenly grabbed her.

"Hey! What are you-! AAAAH! Put me down! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Naoto screamed as Peter began to swing away with her.

Peter couldn't help but to laugh a little at her reaction. He might pay for it later, but he felt it would be worth it.

* * *

Meanwhile a girl named Illyana Rasputin was practicing with her sword.

The younger sister of Colossus, Illyana was born different from most people, and even most mutants. Mutants are known to be mysterious and strange, yet Illyana Rasputina may be the most uncanny of them all. As Magik, she can teleport anywhere in the world, and occasionally, anywhere in time. As the Dark child, she is the sorceress supreme of the demon world Limbo, and wielder of the terrifying Soulsword, a magical and powerful blade she created with her own life force. But despite all her scary power, she remains on the path of a hero and does her best to help people while also protecting mutants from anything that would threaten their existence.

After practicing for a while, Magik finally stopped and sighed "Are you going to keep on standing there, watching me, or are you going to say something".

There was a gasp and she turned to see a young red head boy. This boy was non other than Roy.

Roy was born in the year 985, five years after his father Eliwood defeated Nergal at the Dragon's Gate. During his upbringing, he was wet-nursed by the Pheraen knight Rebecca, and her son Wolt is considered his milk brother. At the age of ten, he and Eliwood traveled to Ostia to meet with Hector, Eliwood's old friend, and Roy was there introduced to Hector's daughter Lilina, and the two became close friends. Five years afterward, at the onset of the Disturbance of Bern, Roy was in Ostia studying under the tutelage of Cecilia, the Mage General of Etruria. During his studies, he was summoned home by Eliwood, who had fallen ill while Lilina was visiting; when he arrived back in Pherae, the region was under siege by a bandit mob led by Damas, with Eliwood and Lilina barricaded inside the castle. With the assistance of his retinue of Pheraen knights, Roy subdued the bandits and reclaimed Pherae. Once there, he was tasked with leading the Pheraen army to join with the rest of the Lycian armies to oppose Bern's impending threat, owing to Eliwood being too ill to do it himself.

Roy is a reluctant but strong leader, who holds the future of many in his hands, and hates the mere thought of losing anyone in battle. Always wishing to find a way to win without loss.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just looked so focused and I didn't want to interrupt your training" Roy said while scratching his head.

"How nice of you. But watching me without saying anything can be a little creepy" Magik pointed out.

Roy blushed "Yeah sorry about that. I cam here to train myself, but if you want me to leave-".

"Actually, why don't you stick around and help me for a bit? I could use someone to practice with" Magik interrupted.

Roy looked surprised "You sure? I don't want to hurt you".

Magik giggled "Trust me, you won't put a scratch on me".

"That is something I can't promise" Roy said before pulling out his blade.

Magik smirked and got ready. She was going to have a lot of fun humbling this young boy.

***SWING CLANG*!**

Roy was breathing hard "You are... more skilled... then I predicted".

Magik was a little winded herself "So are you... I didn't believe someone so young would even be in my league... seems we both underestimated each other".

"Yeah... if it's alright to you, I call this a draw" Roy said.

"For now. But we are having a rematch one day" Magik said.

"If you want to, then I will be happy to grant your wish" Roy said.

"Good. Well I am going to take a bath to wash the sweat of" Magik said as she began to walk away before stopping and gave Roy a teasing smile "Want to join me? We can wash each other's backs".

Roy's face soon matched his hair "Wh-what!?".

Magik only laughed as she walked away. Roy face palms, she got him good.

* * *

Elsewhere a well built man with short blonde hair and dressed in martial art clothing was standing near and edge. This man was Geese Howard.

Geese comes from a poor American woman and an Austrian terrorist. His father abandoned them after Geese was born in Southtown. Working for both of their sakes to surpass his father, he took up odd jobs around the city. Despite his efforts, his mother eventually died from poor health and hunger. Rather than dwelling in sadness, Geese tracks down his father in Europe and learns his father's real name is Rudolph Krauser Von Stroheim. He tries to assassinate him when he was 15 but fails due to his half-brother, Wolfgang Krauser, effortlessly stopping him. He tried to rid of his anger through religion but couldn't shake the humiliation of his loss. Learning at a young age that power grants results, Geese trained in the school of Hakkyokuseiken with Jeff Bogard and Cheng Sinzan, under Tung Fu Rue's tutelage. Building himself in to a powerful man with a very strong ambition.

"So you see, Mr. Geese Howard. You strike me as a man of ambition, and desire power. Which is why the world I seek to create will be a world were everyone will fight their own battles, a perfect place for you to prove your own power. Now we may not be in our worlds at the moment, but this place could provide us with some promising new ideas to jump start our goals" Spoke a large man behind him.

"I admit, your offer is tempting. But how do I know I can trust you? For all I know you will just throw me aside the moment you no longer has any use of me. I know because that's what i would do" Geese said.

The man chuckled "I figured you would be suspicious. But I can assure you, if I didn't think this could be a long lasting partnership, I never would have offered it to you. And if you ever try to back stab me, I am more than capable of killing you".

"That so? Then how about a little test!" Geese said as he suddenly turned around and fired of a powerful blast, hitting the man right in the chest.

Other then messing up his shirt, the blast did nothing to the man who just smiled "Good enough for you?".

Geese smirked "Interesting. Very well, maybe we can do business together. What was your name".

The man smirked himself "Armstrong. Steve Armstrong".

**.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**More meetings of opposites.**

In the wast area of the Battlerealm, a man called Taskmaster was standing on a boulder, watching the strange place he had been brought to.

His real name is Tony Masters, and was a former SHIELD Agent who injected himself with a sample of super soldier serum he stole during a raid on a secret Nazi laboratory. This super soldier serum gave him the ability to perfectly imitate any sort of technique just by watching someone perform that technique, whether a martial arts move, learning a foreign language, or playing a musical piece flawlessly. He has used these skills as a teacher to many super villains, henchmen, and even some heroes. He sells his skills to the highest bidder, and he does not come cheap. But pay him enough, and he can turn a loser in to a highly advanced fighter in only a couple of months. Mainly because of his unforgiving training methods.

As he was trying to figure out what his next course of actions should be, he kept hearing someone tiptoeing behind him. It had been going on for a while now. Like someone was sneaking from place to place, likely to hide in case he turns around. It was starting to get on Taskmaster's nerves a little as he pulled out a knife and threw it in to the air... moments later, when the knife came down, he heard a yelp and a thud.

He turned around to see a very young woman, who didn't even look to be in her 20's yet. The knife he had tossed had landed right in front of her, causing her to jump back and fall on her butt. This girl's name was Yuri Sakazaki.

As a child, Yuri's father, Takuma, dedicated more time training her brother Ryo to be next family heir rather than raising her. When she was six years old, her mother died in a tragic car accident. Sensing his family was being targeted, their father leaves in order to protect them. With the loss of both parents, she becomes fearful and heavily dependent on Ryo for the rest of their childhood. When she first meets Robert, she does not trust him but eventually warms up to him. After being saved from a kidnapping, Yuri finally began learning the martial arts of her family, much to Ryo and Robert's chagrin. Yuri was trained in secret, but was only taught enough to defend herself. But she would later develop a more rebellious side, and is now dead set on becoming her own woman. Being strong believer of innovation and trends, constantly finding ways to improve herself through change. She is often arguing with her father and Ryo over matters regarding her newfound sense of independence.

Arriving in this place had already made her freak out many times over, and took a while before she calmed herself enough to start looking around. She found Taskmaster, and decided to watch him in case he was dangerous... and well, now she was looking up up at him as he stood over her, after his little knife trick.

"What was that for!? That thing almost hit me in the foot!" Yuri complained, not to happy about almost losing a toe.

"If I wanted to, I could've made it land right in your head. Now care to tell me why you've been sneaking around behind me?" Taskmaster demanded.

Yuri got up and brushed of her butt "If you must know I was studying you, to see if you could be a new friend. Or if you were a new enemy".

"I am not your friend. But whether or not I become your enemy depends on how much you annoy me. Now beat it, I don't have time for a kid" Taskmaster said as he turned around to leave.

"Hey! You can't just leave me in the middle of nowhere like this! It's kind or rude you know" Yuri said, getting annoyed.

"If you're lost, then just look up one of those wannabe heroes and you will be fine" Taskmaster said as he began to walk.

Yuri ran after him "You are the only one I could find! At least help me find someone else!".

"I told you, I don't do baby sitting. Unless someone pays me to do it. I don't need a kid slowing me down" Taskmaster said.

"Hey! I am not a little kid! I can protect myself!" Yuri said, growing more worked by the second.

Taskmaster scoffs "Sure you can".

"That's it! KIYAAA!" Yuri launched a kick towards the rude man.

Without even turning around, Taskmaster quickly rose his his arm to block the kick, which packed more power than his expected and forced Yuri back "So you are not completely helpless. Very well, I guess I can offer one lesson on the house".

Taskmaster put down his sword ans shield before getting in to his stance. Yuri glared but got in to her own stance, calming herself enough to focus. She had learned by now to never let her temper flare to much in a fight. She had to remain focused and fight with a clear head, or she would lose for sure. Taskmaster was waiting patiently, he was not some angry thug who would charge in blindly, he is a professional, he knew to take every fight seriously. Even those that seemed like they would be an easy win for him.

In the end, Yuri was the one who attacked first. Throwing several punches and kicks, which Taskmaster either blocked of dodged. He was taking her measure, to see what she could do. But Yuri was not just going to let him do that and she broke of her attack, before getting ready for a potential retaliation. Taskmaster had to admit that this girl was smarter than he expected. She didn't fight like an angry child, she fought like a properly trained fighter. Perhaps he would get some work out from this little clash after all. As if to grant his wish, Yuri got ready to continue, only this time she charged up something in her hands.

Taskmaster got wide eyes before jumping to the side as an ball of pure energy flew past him. So this girl had chi manipulation. That was at least one thing she had over him. He looked up just in time to block a jumping kick from Yuri, who quickly followed up with another barrage of punches and kicks. But this time Taskmaster was done with simply defending and blocked a strike before retaliating with a swift bunch that Yuri barely dodged, and before she could retaliate, Taskmaster pressed his own offence and threw several quick jabs. A move he had learned from watching Daredevil. Yuri blocked them, but each strike was targeted, meant to deal a lot of damage. Taskmaster finished his offence with a spinning jump kick, a move he learned from Captain America, and it was enough to make Yuri stagger.

Yuri was slowly starting to realize that Taskmaster had her beat in terms of pure martial art skills, given he had already used moves from Boxing, Jujitsu, Kung-Fu and Krav Maga. How on earth could he know so many different fighting styles? Yuri tried to use a jumping kick that was famous among her family, but Taskmaster dodged it before throwing a punch that forced Yuri to break of the engagement.

She jumped back and looked at him "So many different styles. How could you have learned all of them? You should be a old man by now since it takes years to master even one of them".

"Years for you, seconds for me" Taskmaster said before he got ready "Now I got a surprise for you".

Yuri got wide eyes as Taskmaster suddenly performed the same kick she had used on him earlier, and it managed to hit her in the chest sending her back. She rubbed her chest a little before looking up in shock "Who taught you that?".

"You did" Taskmaster said simply.

Before Yuri could question what he meant, she was forced on the defensed by several boxing styled punches, before Taskmaster Spinning-Hook kick that sent Yuri to the ground. This was not working, it was like he knew what she was going to do before even she did. Despite their short clash, he had completely figured out her fighting style and worked up a way to counter it. Yuri knew she could not win like this. She would need to use a move that Taskmaster couldn't possibly know about, since she was the only one who used it.

"Had enough yet, kid?" Taskmaster asked, but what happened next was something he never could've seen coming.

Yuri leapt back and... slammed her butt in to Taskmaster's chest, with enough force to send him to the ground. He rolled back and on to his feet, utterly baffled by what just happened. Yuri took this opening to attack again before Taskmaster could fully recover. Her first punch was blocked but her second one managed to connect to Taskmaster skull mask. Yuri smiled at the fact she was finally landing some hits on him. Maybe she could stagger him enough to charge he chi and then-.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Taskmaster finally decided he's had enough and grabbed her arm, punched her in the face, kneeing her in the gut, and then finished with a hard elbow to her back. Yuri hit the ground hard, letting out a pain-filled sound. She tried to get up but Taskmaster's foot slammed down on her back, keeping her pinned.

"I got to admit. No one has ever attacked me with their ass before. You sure use an interesting fighting style, kid" Taskmaster said, sounding mildly impressed "Perhaps you will amount to something after all" He then spotted something in the distance "Well, looks like the heroes are on their way. I am not on good terms with them, so this is where we part ways. But maybe we will get the chance to settle this some other time".

With that Taskmaster picked up his sword and shield before leaving Yuri to be picked up by the heroes. Said heroes being Captain America who had decided to patrol the realm a little to see if there was anyone they missed.

"You OK young lady?" Cap asked.

"Are you a hero?" Yuri asked.

Cap nods "I am. You are safe now".

"Thank you... you wouldn't happen to know where I can shower and change my clothes?" Yuri asked.

Cap smiled "I do actually. We even have a temporarily home for you until we solve all this".

Yuri decided she'd rather take the chance than to rik being left alone out here.

* * *

Elsewhere, Peni and Black Knight were resting from their long walk. Thanks to the realm pulling pieces from other realms, they had managed to gather enough wood for a fire and even killed an animal for good... though Peni was a vegetarian, she was starving so much that she ended up forcing herself to eat the meat. It was either that or risk starving to death, and after everything she's been through in her life, she had no intentions of dying like that, no matter how gross the meat tasted.

"Better than starving I guess" Peni said as she finished her piece of meat.

"You don't like meat?" Black Knight asked.

Peni shook her head "I only eat vegetables and sweets".

"That explains your small body" Black Knight commented.

Peni glared "I am 14, I am still growing"..

"And you need meat to grow. Otherwise you will remain small forever" Black Knight said simply.

Deciding that she was done with talking about her size, Peni changed the subject "So... think you can tell me your real name now?".

The Black Knight looked at her "Why should I?".

"Well, we've been traveling together for... Honestly I don't know since it's impossible to tell the time in this place, but I am sure it's been a while now. You already know my name, so isn't it common courtesy where you're from to share your own name?" Peni asked.

"I only share my name with those I trust" Black Knight said.

Peni looked a little sad "Does that mean you still don't trut me?".

"Not enough for reveal my name. But I do trust you enough to let you help me in this place. Take comfort in that" Black Knight said.

Peni sighed, this man was about as warm as an block of ice "I hope you will trust me more soon".

"Perhaps I will, and perhaps I won't. We shall see" Black Knight said before he suddenly put his guard up "Someone is coming".

Peni looked around "Where?".

Black Knight stood up and pulled out his sword before pointing in in the direction of some trees "I know you are there. Reveal yourselves".

Moments later, Edelgard stepped out from the trees "You noticed my approach. Not bad".

"Who are you?" Black Knight demanded.

"I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. Future emperor of the Adrestian Empire" Edelgard answered.

"I've never heard of that empire before. Meaning you must be from another world" Black Knight said.

"So must you be as well" Edelgard said before looking at Peni "And you?".

"Umm, Hi. I am Peni Parker, and I am also from another world" Peni said with a shy wave.

Suddenly Hisako showed up and spoke in Japanese "You're from Japan?".

Peni got wide eyes before she smiled and spoke in Japanese as well "I am, never expected someone from my homeland to show up".

"You two seem to be bonding quickly" Edelgard said.

Hisako smiled "She is from the same country as me, Japan. I don't meet many Japanese heroes".

Peni looked at Black Knight "I think we can trust them".

"I will be the judge of that" Black Knight said, not lowering his guard.

"I assure you, we are not here to harm you. We've been seeking for allies to help us in this strange world" Edelgard said.

Black Knight tried to see if there was any lies in her words. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but her face made it clear there was a lot more to her than meets the eye "Very well. Do not give me a reason to kill you".

Hisako gulped "No killing! We are all friends here now. Right... Peni was it?".

"That is my name. And you?" Peni asked.

"I am Hisako Ichiki" Hisako answered.

"Well, then I guess we are friends now... at least you and me, not sure about our cold companions" Peni said.

"I am not cold, just focused" Edelgard said.

"I've been called worse" Black Knight said as he put away his sword "I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about".

"Indeed we do" Edelgard agreed.

With that, the group had gotten a little bigger.

**.**

**Fire Emblem is either in Japanese or English, depending on what you pick. For all we know, their world has their own language. But for this, I am just going to have their main language being English.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time to get to work.**

HYDRA, a worldwide subversive organization dedicated to global domination. At its height, HYDRA was the most extensive, powerful, and dangerous organization in history. Rising out of the fall of the Axis Powers in World War II, HYDRA was apparently created as a secret organization for global domination by Nazi spymaster Baron Wolfgang von Strucker along with Kraken. This developed with the help of an alliance with Shoji Soma, grandmaster of the Hand. When the power base pf HYDRA felt firmly established, Strucker installed himself as its supreme commander and ended the alliance with the Hand. HYDRA recruited from the remnants of the Nazi's military forces and acquired alien technologies to advance its resources beyond those that most governments possessed. Strucker chose to build HYDRA's forces quietly over the following decades. However, HYDRA's most dangerous leader is non other than The Red Skull.

Right now a troop of HYDRA agents had been sent out to set up and outpost by orders of Red Skull. They would need to gain as much ground as they could for the inevitable war with the heroes. They were lead by a man called Bruiser. A hitman who is able to shift his center of gravity to any part of his body. He is sponsored by several terrorist groups, which is why he wears the patches on his costume.

Bruiser watched the work as the outpost was all but done, it would be operational soon "Get a move on everyone, The Boss wants us to report the moment the job is done".

As the workers hurried to finish the job, the guards were moving around, making sure no intruder was approaching. One guard heard something and aimed his rifle, which was decades ahead of it's time thanks to HYDRAS highly advanced technology. He carefully approached the area he heard the sound, ready to shoot at anything that moves... but as he got close, a claw grabbed him by the neck, he managed to let out a single scream before his neck was snapped like a tooth pick.

However, the others heard the scream and Bruiser narrowed his eyes in the direction. The suddenly an alien charged them but was quickly gunned down by the HYDRA soldier's powerful weapons. Bruiser inspected the corpse before he looked up and got wide eyes as he saw an entire alien force rush towards them.

These were Space Pirates, a species of warring bipedal organisms. Space Pirates are notorious for their use of unyielding force and merciless tactics, in combat or otherwise. Since the foundation of the Galactic Federation, the Space Pirates have, more or less, existed in complete and all out war with their opposition, the Galactic Federation, most notably by the hands of the Federation-employed bounty hunter, Samus Aran. As for military prowess, the Pirates are unmatched in strength, numbers, and ability. They also had an interest in Phazon and its potential for use in creating weapons and even stronger versions of themselves.

"HYDRA! ATTACK!" Bruiser shouted as he raised his heavy weapon and blasted an Space Pirate before it could reach him.

But while HYDRA's weapons were strong enough to put down more than a few of the pirats, the powerful alien creatures had their own weapons, and plasma shots tore through the HYDRA soldiers at an alarming rate. Bruiser growled before pushing a button, releasing some HYDRA Brutes, men that had been mutated to large muscular monsters, who are much stronger and tougher than any human could ever hope to be. The brutes charged the Space Pirates using their inhuman strength to beat them down... but not all Pirates were that easy to crush as some where bigger and tougher, not mention better armed, and managed to tear the brutes apart.

Bruiser was running out of options as he watched his men being slaughtered left and right. One Pirate tried to attack him close up, but he shifted his gravity to his fist and punched the pirate back, before finishing it with a shot to the head. With little options left, he entered one of HYDRA's mech suits. With the extra fire power he managed to blast away several of the Space Pirates, and the suits powerful durability protected him from most of the Pirates attacks. Maybe now he could turn the odds of the battle in to his favor... or at least that's what he thought until a beam hit his armored suit dead on, causing severe damage. He had no time to see what it was until something flew down from the sky and struck the armor several times.

Bruiser was tackled down and finally got a look at what was attacking him. Some Dragon-like monster. This was Ridley, an armored and powerful Space Pirate leader who acted under the Space Pirates' ultimate authority, Mother Brain. He lead a violent raid on the Galactic Federation colony, K-2L, in pursuit of a valuable fuel called Afloraltite, and there has his fated meeting with a young Samus. Though startled by his appearance, Samus tries to overcome their outward differences and make friends, but Ridley shows his true colors and tries to attack. Samus narrowly escapes through her mother's intervention, but both of her parents are killed in the raid, along with the rest of the population, leaving only Samus alive. That day would mark Ridley as Samus' most hated enemy.

Ridley began tearing the armor apart like wet tissue paper, before finally pulling Bruiser out of it **"What else do you got, little human?"**.

"How about this!" Bruiser said as he shifted all his gravity in to his fist and punched Ridley in the face with everything he had... but the only thing he broke was his own hand.

Ridley had a cruel smirk before bitting down on Bruiser's midsection and with his powerful jaws, bit bit Bruiser clean in half, killing the hitman on the spot. Without bruiser, the rest of the HYDRA soldiers were easy targets for the Space Pirates. And once the last soldier was dealt with, the Pirates spread out to collect the loot. Ridley was busy with consuming the bodies of his dead enemies before one of the Pirates walked up to him.

**"What is it?"** Ridley demanded, not liking to have his meal interrupted.

"Boss, there is something about these weapons. They are not like the ones we normally loot from humans" The Pirate said.

Ridley looked at him **"Explain"**.

"At first we thought they were infused by Phazon, given how they managed to blast through our armors. But we discovered they are powered by ana energy we have never encountered before" The Pirate answered.

Ridley took the weapon from him and smelled it **"Hmm, you're right. It is different. I can sense the power in it. And I have a feeling it's only a fraction of what it came from. If the little of the power could still pack such a big punch, then just imagine what more of it could do"**.

**"So, what are you thinking, Boss?"** The Pirate asked.

Ridley smirked "That we've found quite the bounty. If this does what I hope it does. Then even Samus won't be able to stop me! And I will finally feed on her blood!".

Rildey let out a psychopathic laugh at the thought of finally ridding himself of the girl who has been a thorn in his side for so many years.

* * *

As for the heroes, a whole week has already passed, just enough time for everyone to get more comfortable with each other, if only a little. However, there was one who was not interested in bonding with his new allies at all. Shadow the Hedgehog.

He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog-Black Arm hybrid. Created as the Ultimate Life Form, by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth, and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN.

However, despite changing his goals and being willing to protect humanity, Shadow remains was anti-social and rarely speaks unless he needs to. He prefers to be alone, something that didn't always sit well with the rest. As he stood on a rock with his eyes closed, he heard someone approach, given how they moved, it was clear they were not even trying to sneak up on him.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked without turning around to look at the person who just arrived.

That person was Laura who stopped and looked up at him "I saw you from a window. Figured I'd check on what you are doing".

"What I am doing is enjoying the silence, which you are interrupting. So unless you have something important to say, I would be thankful if you would get lost" Shadow said, not even trying to be polite.

Normally his tone would be enough to make plenty of people just leave him there, but Laura did not as she stayed "Your name is Shadow right? I talked to your friends".

"They are my allies, not my friends" Shadow corrected.

Laura clearly did not buy it "Sure, whatever you say. But they told me about you. And I know about your past".

Shadow finally looked at her, well, more like glared at her "What of it?".

"I know you were created to be the so called Ultimate Life Form. And I also learned what happened to the people you cared about" Laura answered.

"Is there is point to this? Or did you just come here to make me angry? Because if that's your plan, it's working" Shadow said in a deadly tone.

"No. I came here because I understand you" Laura said.

Shadow vanished of the rock and before Laura could react she was knocked down and Shadow landed on top of her. He grabbed the front of her top and pulled her face closer to his own, his fist ready to crack her head open as he had a deadly glare aimed at her.

"What could you possibly understand? You don't know me, and I don't know you! So I don't know where you get this illusion of understanding me from. But you better pick your next words very carefully" Shadow warned.

Laura's face remained calm, even if Shadow did decide to beat her up, she could take it "You are not the only one who was created".

"What?" Shadow asked, his anger slowly turning in to confusion.

"I am a clone. Like you I was born in a lab. But while you were created to save people, I was created to kill. I was raised to be an assassin, and I lived up to those expectations as I learned how to kill before I even knew how to read. But like you, I had someone who cared about me. Who showed me I could be more than I was born to be. Someone who taught me how to be a person" Laura explained.

"Who?" Shadow asked, finally calming down.

"My mother" Laura answered "She was my rock. The only person in the world who saw me as more than just a animal, or weapon. She was the one who gave me a name... until I was forced to kill her because of the monsters that made me".

Shadow's eyes softened as he let go of Laura and got of her "Why are you telling me all this?".

Laura sat up "Because I understand you better than most. I too wanted to be alone, shutting myself of from everyone around me. But it didn't make me happy, it made me miserable. Shutting yourself of from those who care about you is not going to help you or anyone else. What I am trying to say is this: If you want to talk to someone who truly gets you, then as long as we are here, I would be ready and willing to talk. Which says a lot, given I am not much of a talker myself. But it's not everyday one meets a kindred spirit".

Shadow was silent for several moments before he sighed "Alright, I will remember this. But that's all I am willing to promise".

"Good enough for me. As long as you remember" Laura said before she stood up and began to walk away.

"What is your name" Shadow asked.

Laura stopped and gave him a small smile "Laura".

Shadow nods and watched her walk away "Laura...".

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony, Steve and Light had managed to gather enough information of this realm and even managed to locate the villains main base, partly thanks to Tifa and Alucard who had already seen it themselves. With this intel they could finally start making plans for their next move.

"Attacking the main base directly would not be a smart move. If this Maestro Hulk is there, we will need a little more power if we are going to have any hope of winning against him and his army of super villains" Steve said.

"I have to agree with you on that, Cap. Without more power we don't stand a chance against a force that big. With all their armies, they have out severly outnumbered" Tony said as he looked over the map they had managed to create thanks to all the exploring they've done "And this realm is swarming with cosmic energy, so it's difficult to even know where to start. I am already using the energy in the area to power our base".

"Then we should try to send out smaller groups, gather more resources and maybe even take down a few of the outposts that our enemies are sure to have built" Steve said.

"That would be risky in of itself. What if our smaller groups runs in to a villain that is to powerful even for them to handle?" Light asked.

"I understand were you're coming from, Light. But despite our wishes, this will turn in to a war. We need to take the risk if we are going to win it. Having said that though, I don't want to risk our allies' lives on low intel about the areas, so we need information more than anything right now" Steve said.

"Already on that. One of my drone should be returning soon" Tony said and if on cue, the drone did come back with fresh intel "What can I say? Everything I build never disappoints. Alright my friend, show us what you got".

The drone plugged in to the system and revealed an enemy base... but it was no ordinary base... there was Ultron and Metarex drones everywhere and they were harvesting their surroundings. Likely preparing something real bad.

"Well... I dare say we have found our target" Tony said with a narrowed look.

"Indeed. It's time to get to work" Steve declared.

A dangerous battle awaited them, one they needed to win. If Ultron and the Metarex managed to bring all that material back to their main base, it would spell real trouble for them.

* * *

Back in the villains base, Red Skull just learned about the raid on his outpost, safe to say he was not happy "You mean Bruiser was killed and everything was taken?".

"Yes, great leader. We fought to the last man. I was the only one who survived" The HYDRA agent said.

"Actually, and regrettably, nobody survived" Red Skull said before shooting the agent in the head, killing him on the spot.

"Was that really necessary?" Skull Face asked.

"I have no use for weak cowards. There is no room for weakness in HYDRA" Red Skull said before putting his gun away "But the raid on the outpost is a set back. We didn't have to many resources to begin with, and now we lost a big part of it. Looks like we will need to use more, extreme methods to get our operation back on track".

Skull Face nodded "I agree. I sent out my own soldiers. And these ones will not return until their mission is complete".

Red Skull smiled, they may have been set back, but they are far from being in any real danger. This was only the beginning, and the war, hasn't even begun.

.

**Quick Note: I recently found out that Resident Evil characters are in Smash, BUT only as spirits, not playable characters. I was really tempted to bring Resident Evil in to this, if only to see the world clash with the Metal Gear characters. Sadly, doing so would contradict what I said about not using Undertale or Cuphead characters, since Sans and Cuphead are only skins and not new characters.**

**And sadly, the same goes for the Resident Evil characters. Until one of them becomes an official Super Smash Bros guest character, and are officially represented in the game, be it with the own moves or even an echo fighter, I unfortunately will not bring them in. No matter how much I want to.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Battle with Machines and Knights.**

The Ultron drones and the Matarex soldiers were harvesting the realm for it's wast cosmic energy. The work was going well, until a shield cut of one of the drones' head. But not just any shield. This was Captain America's most trusted weapon. Composed of Proto-Adamantium and a mysterious metal from space called Vibranium, this one of a kind shield was presented to him personally by none other than the 32nd President of the United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, and has become the symbol and embodiment of justice and patriotism.

The shield returned to it's owner as Cap got ready "Heroes! Attack!".

With that one order, several heroes attacked the outpost, as the evil machines were more than ready to meet their advance. Tifa rushed forward and delivered a powerful strike to a Ultron Drone, sending it flying back. Another one tried to attack her from above, only to be sliced in half by Cloud's powerful Buster Sword. As he landed, he and Tifa stood back to back, watching the enemies approaching.

"Why is it that no matter where we go, we always end up fighting against machines?" Tifa asked.

"Everyone uses machines these days. No use complaining about it" Cloud said.

"Just saying" Tifa said before she and Cloud dashed in opposite directions to continue their fight against the machines.

While they did that, several Matarex troopers charged at one of the heroes, but were quickly blasted back by powerful lightning, as the hero they tried to attack proved to be non other than Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, offspring of The omnipotent Odin & the Elder Earth-Goddess Gaea. Combining the powers of both realms makes him an elder-god hybrid and a being of limitless potential. Armed with his enchanted Uru hammer Mjolnir which helps him to channel his godly mightiest and the most beloved warrior in all of Asgard, a staunch ally for good and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Thor is also a founding member of the Avengers.

"Souless machines. Your metal bodies could never hope to match the might of Mjolnir!" Thor declared before he called on more lightning and blasted away several more of the Metarex.

"Push them back! Do not let them get away with the energy!" Cap ordered as he charged his shield in to a Ultron Drone's chest, destroying it. Thankfully these drones were no where near the level of Ultron himself.

Several more drones arrived, only for a blue blur to slam it to them several times, shattering them in to nothing but scrap "No worries old man. They will need to be a lot faster than this if they want to escape me".

The blue blur was the well known and well loved Sonic the Hedgehog, an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure.

"With age comes wisdom, Sonic. You can learn a lot if you slow down for a bit and listen" Tifa said after she rejoined the group.

"Yeah, wisdom is great and all, but I leave the smart work to Tails. For me, if I need to get things done. I gotta go fast!" Sonic declared before speeding away.

Cap shook his head "Quicksilver would like him. But he does have a point, let's hurry".

"Lead the way, Captain" Tifa said as they continued on with their attack.

Meanwhile, Tony flew through some enemies, blasting everyone that got in the way "Alright, if we can just keep them from trying to escape, then maybe-".

Suddenly, he was stopped dead in his tracks as an Metarex Carrer grabbed him and slammed him in to the ground. This Matarex was much stronger than the troopers. Tony blasted it in the face to make it let go of him, and while he managed to stagger it, when he tried to fly back, the Carrer grabbed his leg, preventing him from moving. But a strike from behind by Sonic made it released it's grip and allowed Tony to blast it with a Uni Beam from his chest, making it crash in to a boulder.

The Carrer got back up, scratched up, but not seriously damaged. It charged again, only for it's fist to be blocked by Cap's shield, allowing Tifa to gain a free hit to it's face. As it backed up, Cloud jumped in and delivered several powerful strikes with his sword, successfully damaging the Carrer's body. Sonic quickly struck it's damaged spot, opening a hole to the less durable insides, which Tony fired a powerful beam in to, causing the Matarex to explode.

"That takes care of him. Let's go inside, and hope they didn't get what they came for" Cap said as they rushed inside. Once there they saw several drones already leaving with the cosmic crystals they've gathered "Thor! Don't let them escape!".

"Aye, Captain! No one escapes me-" Thor began but was shot in the chest by a powerful blast, which made him land on the ground.

Everyone looked and spotted a machine that almost resembled a tank. A shot from that could've killed any mere mortal. Luckily, Thor was no mortal and got right back up before throwing his hammer, destroying the machine that dared to shoot him. But by doing so, some of the drones managed to escape through a portal, with some of the crystals. Thankfully they didn't get much. But it was enough to pose a threat in the future.

"Damn it" Cap cursed under his breath.

They then heard a laughter from one of the Ultron drone's heads, before a hologram of Ultron himself and Dark Oak appeared, with Ultron speaking **_"I hope you didn't think you achieved anything here today"._**

"Dark Oak, never a pleasure to see you" Sonic said with his arms crossed.

_**"The feeling is mutual, Hedgehog"**_ Dark Oak answered with no emotion in his tone.

Cap stepped forward "You may have gotten your hands on some of the crystals. But we still stopped you from getting most of them. You two have lost this fight".

Ultron laughs **_"Do you ever tire of your silly speechess, Captain America? You of all people should know that winning one battle does not win a war. You may have destroyed our little mining opperation in this area. But this realm is rich with powerful cosmic crystals, waiting to be claimed by us. Your petty victory here will barely even slow us down"_**.

"Easy to say for a machine. We've already broken plenty of your toys. And we will stop both of you soon enough" Tifa said.

**_"Brave words for a little female fleshling. You are not the first girl to think she can fight the inevitable"_ **Dark Oak said darkly.

Sonic growled "You will not get away with what you did to Cosmo!".

_**"I was not speaking about her. She was far more important then the weak freedom fighter who couldn't even maintain the loyalty of her own soldiers. Another weakness of flesh. With my machines, I never need to worry about treason"**_ Dark Oak said.

"Your mindless machines can not beat the soul. We've stopped your kind before, you will be no different" Cap said.

"Oh, I assure you, Captain America. I am not like anything you've faced before" Dark Oak said darkly.

_**"If you were smart you would surrender to your extinction. But knowing how stubborn you organics are, there is no use to waste our time. Enjoy this minor victory, next time we meet, you will all be eradicated"**_ Ultron said before the hologram was turned of.

"I liked machines better when they couldn't talk" Cloud commented.

"But they have point. We only stopped them this time. Who knows how many other mining operations they have out there? And how much cosmic energy they've already managed to collect" Tony said.

"We will need to keep looking until we find them. Until then, let's bring what they gathered here back to base" Cap said.

Everyone nodded and went to gather the crystals that was left behind by their enemies. They won this time, but next time they may not be so lucky.

* * *

Back with the evil mechanical leaders, Dark Oak was not pleased by the loss of their outpost **"A whole gathering force, wiped out by only a handful of those insects. And the loss of a lot of useful energy. This is not something that I can allow to go unpunished"**.

"All in good time, Dark Oak. Once our plan comes full circle, all organic life in the multiverse will no longer exist" Ultron said.

**"So you keep saying. But I can't help to wonder that you are not telling me everything you are planing. If you are secretly planing to take what is mine, I will not stand by without a fight**" Dark Oak warned.

"You know what you need to know. But if your faith in me is that low, I will let you in on something I have been planing" Ultron said.

**"And what is that?"** Dark Oak demanded.

Ultron looked at him, his red eyes glowing "Let's just say: I believe you and I can accomplish far more together, than we ever could on our own. Sort of like an... Union of our power".

Dark Oak was not sure what Ultron meant by that. But he knew he was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peni had gone of on her own for a bit to take care of some... lady problem. She needed to pee, and obviously she didn't want anyone around when she did. After doing her business, she pulled up her underwear and was about to head back to the others. But as she rounded a corner, she let out a yell of surprise as she nearly bumped in to a tall armored man. But it was not Black Knight.

This Knight looked like death itself. A Death Knight from another world. He looked down at her, his red eyes looking straight in to her soul. However he turned his head to the side when he heard footsteps. Peni looked and saw that Black Knight and Edelgard had arrived after hearing her yell.

Edelgard looked at Death Knight for a moment before looking back at Peni "Peni! Get over here!".

Not needing to be told twice, Peni hurried over to her new friends, and the Death Knight made no move to stop her. The Death Knight's eyes was focused purely on Black Knight, who himself watched his fellow dark armored warrior in front of him. Both of them were studying each other closely. Taking in each other's strength. Both could tell the other one was strong. But there was only one way of really finding out how strong they are.

"Black Knight?" Peni asked, uneasy from the silence.

"Stay with Edelgard, do not interfere" Black Knight ordered with no room for arguments as she drew his sword and approached his new rival.

Death Knight smiled behind his helmet and spun his Scythe in his hand before he began approaching Black Knight as well, matching his foot steps with his own. Both quietly walked towards each other, the only sound being their metal boots on the ground. After several moments, both attacked at the same time. Their weapons clashed, forcing both to take a step back, but they quickly re-engaged. Wasting no movement, Black Knight swung upward with the his Sword. The Black Knight's blow was blocked, but the force to the blow made Death Knight slide back. He recovered quickly and charged the Black knight, who could only raise his blade to block the blow. Death Knight forced himself forward, shoving the Black Knight back, and swung with is scythe again, aiming to take off the Black Knight's head in one clean blow. But the Black Knight's armor saved him, as the weapon merely glanced off of the armor, leaving a small scratch across it.

The Black Knight was relieved that his armor managed to block the weapon. The strike was so quick and strong, he almost didn't see it coming. If not for his armor, he would've been dead. He simply couldn't let himself be hit anymore. And if he did, it was at his own peril. The Black Knight readied his Sword once more. It was clear his opponent was not to be underestimated. And that only made him more excited for the battle.

The Death Knight charged the Black Knight again. Scythe meeting Sword as the two clashed in a brief exchange. The two weapons collided once more, both men pressing forward trying to get an edge on the other. Eventually, it was Black Knight who broke the stalemate by delivering a punch to the Death Knight, the sheer force of the blow sending him back. His armor protected him from the worse of the impact, and he even let out a silent chuckle. This was a worthy fight.

Death Knight charged once more, leaping in to the air to make a downward strike with his scythe. The Black Knight raised his sword to block the strike, thought there was a lot more force behind the strike than he expected. The blow was enough to stagger him, as Death Knight delivered a kick to the Black Knight's helmet, sending the Black Knight staggering back. He looked up just in time to block another strike, and they continued their battle. Their weapons continued to clash in a deadly dance of pure battle skill.

Peni watched the battle with worried eyes "Shouldn't we do something?".

"Black Knight told us to not interfere" Edelgard reminded, never taking her eyes of the battle.

"So we are just going to do nothing while he fights for his life?" Peni demanded.

Edelgard sighed "Things must be different in your world. But where we're from, a honorable duel should not be interrupted. It would bring shame on everyone involved. Sometimes, honor and pride is more important to them than their own life".

"That dosen't make it right" Peni argued.

"It's not for us to decide Peni. You need to trust Black Knight on this" Edelgard said sternly.

Peni growled but she knew there was little she could do to stop them now.

The two dark knights continued to clash until they entered a weapon lock. Both looked in to each other's armored eyes before they broke of. Both took a moment to catch their breath. They had been pushed further than they expected to be. At this rate they could keep going for hours. Time neither of them had.

"You are strong" Black Knight said.

"So are you" Death Knight replied.

"If we keep this up, it will more than likely end in a draw" Black Knight said.

"And would take more time than we have. Seems we both still have ways to go" Death Knight said.

Black Knight nodded "We shall settle this duel another time".

"When both of us has reached our full potential" Death Knight agreed.

"Until we meet again, worthy adversary" Black Knight said, putting away his blade.

"Stay alive until then. Next time we cross weapons, one of us will die" Death Knight said before he vanished in to the shadows.

Peni ran up to Black Knight "Are you OK?".

"I am well..." Black Knight said, until he was caught of guard when Peni suddenly hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you two would really kill each other" Peni said, doing her best to avoid crying.

Black Knight was unsure of what to do at first, but ended up rubbing Peni's head "Not today, Peni. Not today".

Edelgard smiled a little at the sight. But still, if the Death Knight was in this realm as well. Then there was no telling who else might be around. With that, they decided to leave the area, since it clearly wasn't safe. Little did they know, the Death Knight was still watching them as they walked away.

Few new who the Death Knight really was. He is Jeritza von Hrym, born Emile von Bartels, heir to House Bartels of Adrestia. His mother was a commoner who married his father for financial security for her daughter Mercedes, but his father was only interested in her Crest and banished the two as soon as Emile was born. When Emile was eight years old, his mother and sister absconded to Faerghus; Emile remained behind, fearing that his father would hunt them down and kill both of them if they fled with his true-born heir. Eventually, Emile's father tracked the two down and decided that since Emile's mother was past the age of bearing children, he would marry Mercedes to have more children with the Crest of Lamine. Emile snapped and massacred House Bartels, and because of this incident developed a homicidal split personality known as the Death Knight.

He hungers for battle and now, he has found a worthy foe. And he could not wait to see who will ultimately prove to be the strongest of the two.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Planing the next move.**

At the hero base, Samus was doing some training. But she was not wearing her armor, instead she was wearing a much simpler outfit, consisting of a blue sports bra and matching short shorts, worn with bracelets and boots. Without her bulky armor she was a lot more agile, and thanks to her enhancements from the Chozo, she was still much faster and much more agile than any ordinary human could ever hope to become. She may be more comfortible with her power suits, but she has learned from experience that she will need to be able of defending herself without it.

As she was training, she heard a voice "Nice moves".

Samus looked and saw a woman with red hair and dressed in a black skin tight jump suit. Similar to Samus' zero suit, but black instead of blue. This woman was Black Widow. Natalia Romanova was born in Russia. The first and best-known Black Widow she was a Russian agent trained as a spy and martial artist. At a Red Room facility, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Natasha excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, Black Widow. She was a proficient sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her Widow's Bite. While she started out as a villain, a destined meeting with the hero Hawkeye would change her life forever, and she has now become a trusted ally to the Avengers.

"Do you need something?" Samus asked.

Natasha walked towards her "In a way, yes. I heard about you. Said you were a deadly woman in a power suit. At first I thought you were like Stark, dangerous inside an armor, but next to helpless without it. Stark may be smart and has a lot of fancy tools. But in a hand to hand fight without his armor, he is average at best. But, I can tell you are not overly reliant on your armors".

"You have a good eye. I had to go through a lot of training and complete many tasks before I was even allowed to use my power suit" Samus said.

"So you needed to earn the right to use it. Interesting. I trust you still remember all the combat training you rechived before you got your suit?" Natasha asked.

"Are you challenging me to a fight?" Samus asked.

"Just a spar between two allies. Best way to learn my allies' abilities is to test them myself" Natasha said.

Samus smiled "Well, if it's an demonstration you desire, I'm happy to comply. Been a while since I've had a good sparring partner".

Natasha smiled back "Good to hear. No need to hold back, I can take it".

"Same goes for you" Samus said.

Both got in to their fighting stances. They waited for several moments, both taking the time to analyze each other. Then they finally dashed towards each other and began their match.

Natasha and Samus rush towards each other. They exchange blows, punching each other several times before Natasha gains the upper hand. Natasha lands a solid blow to Samus' face before going for several more attacks with her fists. Samus grabs Natasha's hand and throws the Russain woman over her shoulder. Samus then goes for a kick towards Natasha's gut, but the Black Widow blocks it and kicks Samus in the side, launching the bounty hunter backwards.

Samus quickly regains her composure and sees Natasha rushing in again. Samus blocks a karate strike and the followed up kick. Samus retaliates with two quick kicks of her own, but Natasha is able to block them and tried to counter, but Samus flips over her and lands a strike on Natasha's back, making her stumble forward, before she quickly turned around and was ready for more. So far, Natasha held the advantage in raw martial art skills. But Samus' inhuman agility and speed, combined with her rather unique fighting style, had easily even the odds. She was a different fighter all together.

Samus launches several speedy strikes, they were so fast that Natasha almost didn't see them coming. But she managed to avoid most of them before she punches Samus square in the face. Natasha continues to land several hits on Samus before before getting ready to deliver a finishing blow. Samus manages to counter Natasha with a kick to the stomach. Samus then grabs Natasha with her legs and slams her into the ground. Natasha grunts from the impact, but before she cloud get back up, Samus used her flexibility to all but wrap herself around Natasha, trapping her arms with her legs and wrapping her arms around Natasha's neck.

Normally, Natasha could just use a gadget to get out of this, but she was not carrying any on her, since this was a hand to hand match only. With no other way out, Natasha decided to tap out, and Samus let go of her. Natasha took a moment to catch her breath before she got back up.

"I admit. You are more skilled than I expected" Natasha said.

"So were you. I would even go so far as to say you surpass me in hand to hand combat. At least for as far as pure skills go" Samus said.

"You were quite skilled yourself. And your flexibility allowed for some pretty impressive moves" Natasha said.

"Thanks. If you want a rematch, let me know" Samus said.

Natasha nods at that "I will. I have a feeling you and I could become friends down the line. Normally I am not the biggest fan of bounty hunters or any other hired gun. But you seem different".

"I am not in it just for the money. I only take missions that involves protecting my universe from anyone who would want to threaten the people" Samus said.

"That explains why you seemed more noble than other bounty hunters. I look forward to learning more about you, Samus Aran" Natasha said as she began to walk away.

"I didn't catch your name" Samus said.

Natasha stopped for a moment "Call me Natasha".

Samus watched her leave before going back to training. She was not ready to call it quits just yet.

* * *

Elsewhere, Naoto was spending some time with two other women. Chun-Li and Mary Ryan, also known as Blue Mary.

Chun-Li is a martial artist deeply rooted in the Chinese Kung-Fu and an Interpol agent with a score to settle with M. Bison and Shadaloo over her dad's disappearance. Chun-Li's father had been investigating a crime syndicate called Shadowloo and when she found out his disappearance may be linked to Shadowloo she began her own investigation which led to her first encounter with . In her world, she is known as, The Strongest Woman in The World.

As for Mary, a while ago her former lover, Butch, and her father had worked together as fellow colleagues in the secret service. While on a mission protecting the president, they were both shot and killed by terrorists. Devastated by the loss, it is said she has never smiled again since the incident. Having been taught by her former lover how to fight, she becomes a freelancer. Throughout her life, she takes on various odd jobs to investigate mysterious cases. During this time, she meets Terry and the two become good friends. With Terry's help, Mary finally began to smile again, and they ultimately became lovers.

Naoto enjoyed spending time with fellow investigators, after her rather lively time with Spider-Man. Three women, all dedicating their lives to stopping evil people and protecting the innocent from their horrible acts.

Mary sighs as she puts down her drink. Somehow, Tony had managed to acquire some nice drinks, even in this strange realm "You know, through out my life, I've seen a lot of cracy stuff. I've seen people with fancy chi powers, corrupt crime lords with their own personal military, and even so called gods. But just when I think I've seen it all, I find myself in an completely different universe, working together with people from ancient times to the far future".

"I know what you mean. Just when you think there are no more surprises, life throws us for another loop. Still, it's kind of exciting in a way" Chun-Li admitted.

Mary smiled "Would be lying if I said this wasn't pretty thrilling. Meeting people from different universes sure is a exciting experience. What do you think Naoto?".

The youngest of the three put down her cup "I've faced other worldly stuff before. But this is a lot different from anything I've seen. I would be more excited, if not for the fact that the good guys from each world were not the only ones to arrive here".

Chun-Li nods at that "I know what you mean. If all of us are here, there is a big chance the bad guys of our worlds are here too. And my gut is telling me that Bison must be in this real too".

"Who is Bison?" Mary asked.

"He is the leader of Shadaloo. A very powerful and deadly criminal organization that is responsible for dealing biochemical drugs and arms all over my world. I've dedicated most of my life to bringing them down. But Bison is on the very top of my list. He is responsible for all the horror caused by Shadaloo. And he took my father from me. I can never forgive him for that" Chun-Li said with clear spite.

"Nor should you. A monster like that don't deserve forgiveness" Mary said.

"Is there any criminal organizations in your world, Mary?" Naoto asked.

"Plenty, but one of the biggest are the Howard Connection, the self-founded enterprise of Geese Howard. On the surface, it is a powerful protection agency that strives to help the people of South Town. Its well-meaning portrayal in the media is mainly a front to deter investigators from the kingpin's connections with the mafia. Thanks to his years of work, it controls all of South Town and some parts of the globe. Geese's crime syndicate's businesses often overlap with Howard Connection, and most of his underlings pose as employed by the company as personal security" Mary explained.

"I'd rather not think what would happen if they met Shadaloo" Chun-Li mused.

Naoto shook her head "If what I assume about them is correct, they would likely start a war".

"You may be right about that" Mary agreed "So what about you? Anything specific that you fight against?".

"Telling you all that would take more time than we have. And I think it would only end up confusing you. All I can say is, I'm dealing with monsters that makes everyday criminals look like a welcoming break" Naoto answered.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot" Chun-Li said.

Naoto looked away "More than I would've wanted to. I lost my parents too".

Chun-Li and Mary shared a look before they both took Naoto's hands, making her look up in surprise.

"Don't know how much help we will be. But know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, someone who understands what you've been through. You don't need to look much further than us" Chun-Li said with a smile.

"She's right, as long as we are all in this realm, you can come to us whenever you need to" Mary said.

Naoto couldn't help but to smile "Thank you. Maybe I will take you up on that. Guess we all have more in common than we thought".

Chun-Li giggled "Always nice to meet fellow justice fighters".

"The three ladies of justice. Has a nice ring to it" Mary said, earning a laugh from Chun-Li.

Naoto didn't laugh but she was still smiling. It was nice to talk to a couple of people who knew the pain she had experienced and could relate to her. This realm wasn't to bad, if you ignore the villains for a while.

* * *

While that was going on, Tony and Steve were discussing their next move. Their attack on Ultron and Dark Oak's base was a success, but that didn't change the fact that they were far from winning this battle.

"A small victory is better than a loss. But I am still concerened about what those machines are planing" Steve said.

"And let's not forget they are only one of the many villain factions out there. Remember that big fotress we discovered. I have a feeling that whoever caused all this must be living there" Tony added.

"And we don't have nearly enough supplies or intel for an attack on that place. This war is going to be the biggest one yet" Steve said.

"You're right about that, Steve. But we need to be a little more bold if we're going to achive any true reasults. Attacking small outposts isn't going to cut it in the long run" Tony said.

Steve sighed "You're right. But we can't go after bigger targets until we know where they are".

"It can never be easy, can it?" Tony asked.

"If anything was easy, we wouldn't be needed" Steve said.

Then Dr Light walked in "Excuse me gentlemen. But I have finished analyzing the crystals you gave me".

"What did you find out?" Steve asked.

"Well, using your explanation of this cosmic energy, I've managed to discover some things about them. The true nature of these crystals is still unknown. But it seems like it attaches itself to the essential characteristic of a material it touches and intensifies it. If it's put in a crystal array to focus a laser, it makes the laser have more focus. If it's put in an electrical field, it magnifies the charge and the momentum of electrons, and becomes magnetic. If it's part of a plasma, the plasma gets denser, hotter and more powerful. It's an energy intensifier the likes of which I've never seen before" Light explained "Truly remarkable".

"So the crystals enhances anything it's used on. That could prove useful in the upcoming battles" Tony said.

"Yes... but I worry we are not the only ones to have discovered that" Steve said. And he had no idea how right he was.

Back in the villains' stronghold, Maestro was walking through his massive trophy room. Filled with prices from countless battles. He had killed every other hero of his world and even the villains that used to be a challenge to him, all fell before his new power. The victory was sweet, but with no one left to fight, his life became really boring very quickly. So triggering a little reality merger was a good way to gain new opponents.

He walked to the very end of his trophy room and stopped in front of a large crystal that had someone inside it "I hope you can hear me in there, because you need to hear this. You may have been the most dangerous being in your universe, but you will not hold on to that title for long. I am going to prove that I am the strongest there is. Not only in my universe, but in all of reality itself. You wanted to prove yourself as the true master of death. But you are nothing but a pathetic man who wants the love of a woman who couldn't care less about your desires or efforts. Pathetic, truly pathetic. I am going to make sure you live long enough to see how pointless your entire existence is. And then I will kill you. Only then will I truly have proven myself as the one true power of the multiverse. Only then will I be fulfilled. Now, enjoy your prison. You will remain in there for a very long time".

Maestro walked away. Inside the crystal was a being that had ravaged his universe for many years, killing countless of people. He was true Titan of power. But he heard every word Maestro just said, and was already coming up with countless different ways to make that brute suffer for such insults. This Mad Titan, would get his revenge, one way or the other. It was only a matter of time now.

A thankfully, time has always been on his side. He knew something would happen sooner or later. All he had to do, was to be patient, and wait for the true moment of opportunity.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fear the living dead.**

Roughly a week has passed since the heroes last mission. So far everyone was getting along well enough to tolerate each other, though many were growing restless, and needed something to do. Sitting around and doing nothing was always a pain for those who wanted to act. And with so many evil people to take care of, it made the waiting even worse. I hope of helping their new friends to relieve some of their tension, Steve and Tony decided to send out small group on smaller missions, that shouldn't be to difficult, but still be enough to make them a little more satisfied.

So a team of 4 was sent out. A team made out of Lucina, who really needed something to do, since sitting around doing nothing while the villains never rest, was something she could not stand. As for her team.

One of them were Jubilee: A long-time member of the X-Men and serves as a teacher to Generation X, a group of teenage mutants living at the Xavier Institute. She previously lost her mutant powers and then was turned into a vampire, adopting a baby boy named Shogo and working alongside the X-Men. In time, she re-gained her pyrotechnic abilities and was turned back into a mutant when someone named Quentin Quire sacrificed his Phoenix shard to save her life and revert her powers back.

Her second teammate was Moon Knight: Marc Spector, Steven Grant and Jake Lockley. Four different aspects of the same man who was resurrected by Khonshu, the Egyptian Lunar-God of Vengeance and Justice to serve as his avatar, after being fatally wounded and left to die in the desert. Those unjust mortals who prey upon the innocents who travel at night, with powers that come from the moon, beware the Vengeance of the Moon Knight.

The last member of the team was Richter Belmont. Like his ancestor Simon Belmont, Richter is a renowned vampire hunter, to the point that he has earned the moniker of the greatest of all Belmont Warriors.

Their mission was to check out a strange temple that Tony's spy drones had managed to locate. There was some strange magic surrounding it, preventing the drones from entering without the magic screwing with their programming. The team was sent since all of them were at least somewhat familiar with the super natural. Lucina having faced plenty of demonic beasts in her life, Moo Knight being an avatar of a moon god, Jubilee having once been an vampire and Ritcher being an experienced slayer of unholy creatures.

They arrived at the entrance of the temple, stopping by the stairs to look at it for a while. It was deathly quiet, the only sound being the wind that echoed through the dark staircase. Ritcher narrowed his eyes, he could feel something was very wrong about this place.

"Well... this place sure smells bad" Jubilee commented.

"Smells like death. I am to familiar with that smell" Ritcher said.

"Well that don't sound creepy at all" Jubilee said sarcastically.

Lucina shook her head "Regardless, we still have a mission. We need to investigate this place, something we can't do from the outside".

"She is right. Let's get this over with" Moon Knight said as he began walking down, the others following close behind. Once they were down there, they saw multiple path ways.

"Looks like we need to split up" Lucina said.

"No way! I've read enough horror stories to know that splitting up is always a bad idea" Jubilee said, knowing full well what happens to the people in horror stories that are stupid enough to split from their group.

"She's right, if we split up, we should not be on our own. Jubilee, stick with Ritcher. Me and Lucina will take the other path" Moon Knight said.

Jubilee looked at the vampire hunter "You ok with that?".

"I see no problems with it" Ritcher answered.

"Then it's settled. We search the temple and meet back here in one hour" Moon Knight ordered, and with a nod from the rest, they went on their separate paths.

Little did they know about the horrors they were about to encounter down in that horrible place.

* * *

Back in the heroes base, Zelda was walking through the halls to speak to Tony and Steve. While there has been many incarnations of Zelda through multiple time lines, most share the same status as the crown princess of Hyrule, and she has magical abilities and the Triforce of Wisdom, which embodies the essence of the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, the author of law. It imparts divine wisdom upon its holder, and grants the holder untold mystical abilities.

Zelda entered the room where Steven and Tony were talking "Excuse me, gentlemen".

Both looked up with Steve speaking "Princess Zelda? Something we can do for you?".

"I heard you sent some of our allies to look at an old temple. I had a strange feeling about it, and I wanted to know what kind of temple it is" Zelda explained.

"Well, we can show you this much" Tony said as he showed a hologram image of the temple their friends were sent to.

Zelda got a worried look which Steven noticed "Something wrong?".

Zelda looked at them "I'm afraid... that you have no idea of the horror you've just sent our friends in to".

Tony and Steve looked concerned at that. Maybe the mission would be so simple after all.

* * *

Back in the temple, Moon Knight and Lucina were walking through the hallways. To say the place was creepy wold be a massive understatement. It was hard to see and it was coffins everywhere. Lucina stopped to look at one of them. There was no name on it, something that saddened her a little, since it was like whoever were buried here were not important enough to be remembered. She shook her head as she noticed Moon Knight was still walking and she was about to hurry and catch up with him. But stopped when she heard a creaking sound.

Lucina looked behind her and to her shock, the coffin was open... but it was empty, she turned back to tell Moon Knight, only to notice he was gone "Moon Knight? Moon Knight!" She called out as looked around "Moon Knight, where are you?".

She got no answer, but she could suddenly hear moaning... it sounded like someone was in pain, but the tone made it sound a lot darker than that. Lucina slowly pulled out her sword as she tried to pin point where the sound was coming from, but the echoing sounds of the hallway made it hard to trace the sound back to it's source. Lucina suddenly felt something was behind her... But before she could turn around, and ear piercing scream sounded behind her.

It was so horrifying that it felt like her very soul was cowering from it, all but freezing her in place. Lucina then felt a hard hand grab her sword arm, while another hand grabbed her face, it's rotting nails digging in to her skin, causing her to hiss in pain. But then she noticed whatever was grabbing her leaned in to bite her neck. Using her free hand, Lucina punched it repeatedly in the face, feeling like she was hitting wood. But she did managed to break free, allowing her to run forward a bit and turn around to see what was attacking her.

Lucina got wide eyes at what she saw. She saw a brown creature that looked a lot like a human corpse that had almost rotted away to it's bones, wearing a brown wooden mask, revealing it's yellowy and disgusting looking human teeth. It was one of the most horrific creatures Lucina had ever laid eyes on.

Regardless, Lucina readied her blade to fight it. Only for the creature to scream again, and once again Lucina's body refused to move as terror jolted through her body, allowing the corpse looking monster to slowly make it's way closer to her. Lucina struggled for a bit but managed to force her body to move, allowing her to back away. This creature could keep her from moving just by screaming. She had a feeling trying to attack it head on was not the best option.

So Lucina decided it was better to just fall back for now, and try to locate the others.

While all that was going on, Moon Knight also noticed he was alone "Lucina? Hey! Where did you go kid?".

Moon Knight got a very bad feeling about this place... then he suddenly heard a scream nearby. He worried that Lucina could be in trouble and rushed in the direction of the scream. Only for another one of the creatures to jump out of the shadows and land on him. Caught of guard, Moon Knight fell on the ground, with the monster on top of him, it tried to bite him, but Moon Knight punched it before kicking it of him.

Jumping back on his feet, Moon Knight was ready to fight the monster, only to cover his ears and the monster screamed. The scream even made Moon Knight go down on a knee, but not really out of fear, but out of pain. He growls before throwing several Crescent Darts, small moon shaped blades. They all hit the monster and got stuck in it's body, but all ti did was make the monster let out another horrific scream.

"Would you shut up already!?" Moon Knight growled out. That scream was getting annoying, and he needed a way to prevent it from screaming.

As it moved closer, Moon Knight dashed forward and forced something in to it's mouth, stopping it from screaming, and allowing him to gain several free hits on it with his fists. But the monster's body felt like he was punching a muddy wall. The monster grabbed him by his neck, trying to choke him out. But he jumped and kicked it in the chest, making it fall on it's back. Moon Knight then hurried to pull out his sword and cut of the monster's head. Finally, it stopped moving.

"What the hell was that?" He wondered to himself.

Then he heard a voice "Moon Knight!".

"Lucina?" He turned around and saw his missing ally and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright? Your face is bleeding".

"I think so... but there are some kind of creature down here" Lucina explained.

"I know, I ran it to one too" Moon Knight said before both were brought to their knees by several more screams, as horde of the undead looking monsters showed up "Damn it! We need to find the others and get out of here!".

Lucina nodded in agreement as they fought through the paralysis and ran from the monsters, and they slowly gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubilee and Ritcher were continuing their own exploration of the temple. Jubilee used her powers to give them some light. This place was scary indeed, and so far there wasn't anything worthwhile to find. Jubilee looks at some of the carvings in the stone walls, but couldn't make out what it was.

"Hey Ritcher? Can you read any of that text?" She asked her companion.

Ritcher looked at the carvings "No, I can't. But from what I can tell, they are ancient... and it almost feels like they are trying to warn us of something".

"Warn us of what?" Jubilee asked.

"Something dark... something horrible" Ritcher answered.

Jubilee didn't like the sound of that. But as she shed some light down another hallway, a mask covered face appeared right in front of her, and screamed at her. Jubilee let out a scream of her own and fell on her butt. Ritcher heard everything and turned around to see a dead looking creature trying to grab Jubilee. He quickly pulled out his whip and struck the monster in the chest, causing visible damage. So holly weapons worked on it, good to know. She sent his whip forward again, sending it clean through the monster's chest, killing it on the spot.

"What the hell was that!?" Jubilee asked as Ritcher helped her up.

"Some un-holly abomination. But I've never seen it before" Ritcher answered before covering his ears as more screams ran out "More of them are coming! Can you fight?".

"I will do my best!" Jubilee answered as she blasted the monsters with her powers, and it did manage to damage them enough to slow them down even more.

Ritcher used his whip again to strike down several more of the monsters. But many more were coming, each of them letting out the horrifying scream that made it nearly impossible for the two heroes to remain standing. How could a scream be so powerful?

"Jubilee, Ritcher! Over here!" They looked behind them to see Moon Knight "Hurry! We need to get out of here! NOW!".

Not needing to be told twice, Jubilee and Ritcher hurried to follow Moon Knight and Lucina as they hurried to get away from the hordes of monsters that were following them. The screams grew louder and louder as the monsters were following them. But they finally managed to spot the light of the outside and rushed out.

"Jubilee! Seal the exit!" Moon Knight ordered.

"On it!" Jubilee said as she charged up more of her power and damaged the sealing, causing the entrance of the temple to collapse. Trapping the monsters inside.

Everyone took a moment to catch the breath, before Lucina spoke "What... were those things?".

"I don't know... but one thing is for sure... whatever treasure is down there. It's not worth fighting those things" Moon Knight said before straightening up "Come on... let's head back".

Everyone nods and they head back to the ship they used to travel here. Leaving the temple and the monsters behind. They did not know what those creatures were. But they did know that they never wanted to encounter them ever again.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jokes and Witches.**

At the heroes base, a soldier was sitting for himself. This soldier was none other than David, AKA Solid Snake. He is a spy, special operations soldier and mercenary, you name it, he's done it. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project an attempt by the United States government to create incredibly skilled super soldiers by cloning what many consider the greatest soldier of all time, Big Boss, along with his brothers Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Genetic modification and alterations would also imbue one of the embryos with dominant genes, with the other to receive the recessive genes. These two embryos would eventually go on to become Solid Snake and Liquid Snake with Eva, the one to birth them into the world. With Solidus showing up at a later time.

Snake has known little else but fighting for his whole life, seeing it as the only real purpose for his existence. Despite all his good deeds, he refuses to see himself as a hero. He never was, and he never will be. No matter who tries to tell him otherwise.

"Hey, Bub" Came a rough voice, making Snake look up to see non other than Wolverine.

A long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a Samurai, James Logan Howlett's once mysterious past is filled with blood, war and betrayal. Possessing an accelerated healing factor, keenly enhanced senses and bone claws in each hand, along with his skeleton, that are coated in the near indestructible adamantium; Wolverine is, without question, the ultimate weapon. But also a well known hero, having been a member of just about every super hero team you can mention.

"Need something?" Snake asked.

"Just some peace an quiet. And given that is hard to find around the others, I trust you are not the loud type" Logan answered.

Snake let out a dry, humorless chuckle "Spent most of my life avoiding being seen or heard".

"Good" Logan said as he sat down and pulled out a box of ciggars. He took one out and offered one to Snake.

Snake looked at them for a moment before taking one and smelled it "Been a while since a smoked one of these. I normally stick to cigarettes".

"Those things are boring. Nothing beats the smell and taste of a food cigar" Logan said before lighting his cigar before tossing the lighter to Snake.

Snake caught it and lit his own cigar, taking a deep puff and let out a satisfied sigh as smoke left his mouth "These things sure helps one relax".

"Sure does bub. Just be sure to keep them away from kids" Logan said as he puffed his cigar some more "So what's your story? I can tell you are a soldier, but unlike the boy scout, you don't seem like the kind of guy to smile and pose for the cameras. Not that I blame you".

"It's a long story" Snake said.

"Hey, you're talking to a guy who's fought in both world wars and Viet Nam. I've seen some crazy stuff in my life" Logan said.

Snake looked at him "How old are you?".

"A lot older than most people around here, bub. Don't let my handsome face fool you, I have more than a few years behind me" Logan answered.

"Over a hundred years it seems. Well, long story short, I was born for the sole purpose of becoming the next legendary soldier after the former legend, Big Boss, became an enemy of the states" Snake said before buffing his cigar.

"You mean he went from war hero to an enemy? Seen that before" Logan said.

"Another long story. But the point is, my only purpose in life is to fight until the day I die" Snake said.

Logan chuckled "A life of war? Not a very good life, don't you think?".

"It's the life I was given. Nothing I can do about it" Snake said.

"Bullshit. I spent countless years moving from one fight to the next, and I still found time to do my own thing. All you need to do is just take a break and enjoy yourself for a bit" Logan said.

Snake sighed "Your world must be nice, for that to be true".

"My world, nice? We face world ending threats at least once a week, and when I'm not doing that, I deal with racist assholes that are hell bent on wiping my entire species of the face of the world. And when I'm not doing that, I deal with evil mutants who wants to do the same to humanity. If I find a time to unwind for a bit, I take it. Those days are few and far between" Logan said.

"Oh... well, sorry then" Snake said.

"Don't sweat it, bub. The point I am trying to make is that you should enjoy yourself while you can. One never knows what tomorrow will bring" Logan said before taking out a beer he had brought with him before taking a long swig from it and then offered it to snake.

Snake took it, wiped it of and took a long swig of his own "Where did you even get this?".

"You'd be surprised by what you can find around here if you look hard enough" Logan said.

"After everything I've already seen, I doubt anything could surprise me now" Snake said.

Logan chuckled "Good point. You know, Bub? I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine".

Snake managed a small smile "Maybe we will. We already share a few things in common. Both soldiers who have spent most our lives fighting. But there is one thing I wonder if we have in common".

"And that is?" Logan asked.

"Do we both attract crazy women?" Snake asked.

Logan laughed "Crazy women is pretty much all I attract".

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man was sneaking in to the hero base. His name is Ren Amamiya, AKA Joker. A transfer student at Shujin Academy. At the beginning, he had little to no power or influence in the world and is restrained by the rules of the system he was born into. However, beneath his quiet demeanor is a strong-willed juvenile delinquent known throughout the world as The Phantom, to the residents of the Velvet Room he is known as the Trickster, and to his teammates his code name is Joker. Ren is the leader of the rebellious Phantom Thieves of Hearts which aims to change society and bring down the corrupt system, by touching the hearts of people and performing illegal heists.

Right now, he was sneaking in to the heroes base, being among the few who was not found by Tony and the others, and there by didn't know they could be his allies. However, he was not doing this alone, the rest of the Phantom Thieves had arrived in this strange new place too, and still kept all their powers.

"Alright Joker, now that you are inside, you need to locate the central system of this place. Once you plant the device I gave you, I should easily be able to hack in to their systems and find out exactly what they are doing" Came the voice of Futaba Sakura, Code name Oracle and the hacker of the team.

"Remind me again why we don't simply talk to them? They don't see to be bad guys" Said Ryuji Sakamoto, another member of the team.

"You mean we should just blindly walk in and talk to people we don't know and have never heard of before? No way, we are not doing anything until we know exactly who we're dealing with" Ann Takamaki said.

Joker shook his head as he headed further inside until he reached a room that seemed to be what was running this place "Alright, I think I've reached the spot now".

"Good, just plant the device and get out of there. Once I'm in, I will be able to tell who they are, what they do and how many showers they take in a day" Futaba said.

Joker took out the device and was about to plant it until it was suddenly shot out of his hand, followed by the voice of a woman "Now now, naughty boy. It's not nice to sneak in to someone's home and mess around with their stuff".

Joker turned around and saw... A very tall woman. This woman was called Bayonetta. Her real name is Cereza, and is the Daughter of an Umbran Witch and Lumen Sage, part of the two clans that over look the world from the darkness and light. After 500 years the Umbran Witches were destroyed and Cereza was put to sleep for five hundred years until awoken. With no memories of who she is she sets out killing Angel's under the alias: Bayonetta.

The tall woman spun her blue gun in her hand with a dangerous smile "Now, please behave and tell me who you are and why you are here. Otherwise, I will have no other choice but to teach you a lesson".

"As much as I would love a good chat, I'm afraid I need to leave. Goodbye" Joker said before dashed quickly with his short blade in hand, ready to force Bayonetta to move aside so he could escape.

His plan did not work as the tall woman moved a lot faster than he expected and kicked him in the chest, sending him in to a wall "Sorry cuttie, but you are not going anywhere until we've had a little talk. And my new friends would love to know there is an intrudder here".

Joker rubbed his chest, feeling like he had been hit by a car "Fine, if you want to dance, let's make it quick".

Joker quickly pulled out his own firearm and fired of a few shots. Bayonetta easily avoided them before unleashing a hail of bullets on her own. She was not trying to kill him, since her new friends would get pissy if she did. Besides, she didn't think this boy had done anything worth killing him for.

Joker avoided the shots as he closed the distance and swung his blade, only to have it blocked by one of Bayonetta's swords. She smiled and threw another kick, but this time Joker was able to dodge it. They began fencing for a bit, but Bayonetta did not make it easy, as she was way stronger and faster than a normal human could ever hope to be. A powerful strike made Joker slide back, this wasn't working, he needed more power.

"Looks like I have no other choice: PERSONA!" Joker called out as Arsene came out.

"Hmm, that's new" Bayonetta mused.

With his persona backing him up, Joker sent out powerful blasts that forced Bayonetta to leap to the side. Joker got in close, and with Arsene's help they managed to attack her from multiple sides. But Bayonetta's insane reaction time allowed her to maneuver around them and block both their attacks. She then activated witch time, allowing her to get out of the way when they tried to trap her between them. She was not like most other people Joker had faced. But he knew he could beat her, he just needed to be smart.

If he could time his attack right, he could hit her before she had a chance to try any of her fancy tricks. However, he didn't have enough time to pull of his plan as Bayonetta was not giving him much room to breath. Having no other choice, he made Arsene distract Bayonetta with a blast and he rushed down the hallway, he had to get out of there quickly.

**_"Well that didn't work out well. Hurry and get out of there Joker, we will regroup once you're out"_** Futaba said.

"Understood, I should be out in just a-" Before Joker could finish what he was about to say, a metal arm showed up out of nowhere, making him run face first in to it and knocking him on his back.

"Not so fast there, kiddo" Came the voice of a man in an Iron Man looking armor, but with more weapons. This was James Rhodey Rhodes is Tony Stark's personal pilot and one of the playboy's oldest friends. Rhodey has often donned the Iron Man mantle when the burden has been too much for his friend, but has also established his own identity as the War Machine.

Bayonetta soon caught up as both she and Rhodey aimed their weapons at the young thief "Sorry sugar, the chase is over".

* * *

Outside the base, the rest of the Phantom Thieves were more than a little worried about their leader's situation. How did these strangers manage to catch him so easy when their enemies back home had such a hard time doing so? They thought it was safe to let him go in by himself as it was meant to be a quick in and out mission, no fighting involved.

One thing they did know, was that they needed to hatch a plan and get their leader out of there as quickly as they could.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Let's Talk It Out.**

The Phantom Thieves, a group of Persona Users. Sick of the deception, hypocrisy and corruption around them, the Phantom Thieves are devoted to "stealing" the corrupt hearts of "evil" adults in order to change and reform society for the better. After their first heist, their leader named the group and they would continue to fight for what is right. While some view them as heroes who fight criminals and save the day, some deems them to be criminals themselves who have no right to forcefully change the hearts of people. With the increasing numbers of their target's hearts changed, the Phantom Thieves begin to struggle with the question of whether the end justifies the means, questioning the morality of their justice, and their determination to reform society often wavers as a result. This is especially true after the death of a close friend and father of one of the members, Kunikazu. This caused The Phantom Thieves to be labeled violent murderers by society and become despised by many.

Despite this, they do manage to power through and keep going. After arriving in this strange new realm, they tried to spy on the heroes to learn what they could. But their leader, Joker, was detected and captured, leaving the rest of the team to wonder what to do.

"Well, I don't think that simple mission could've gone any more wrong. How did those guys manage to capture Joker so easily?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, clearly they were a lot more skilled than we expected" Futaba answered.

"But what do we do now? We can't just bust in there to save him. If only two of them were able to take down Joker that easily, I don't think out chances of fighting all of them will end well for us" Makoto said.

"You are very right about that, little girl. So instead of fighting us, how about you just talk to us?" Everyone looked and saw Captain America walking towards them.

"How did you find us?" Yusuke demanded.

"I told him" Came an very familiar voice.

"Joker!?" All the thieves said at the same time.

Joker smiled at them "It alright everyone, me and them talked it out. They are the good guys".

Haru looked suspicious "How can you be sure of that?".

"Well the fact they were a lot more gentle in their interrogation than the people from our world. Other than my bruised ribs from the kick that lady gave me, and the bump on my head from when the Armor guy knocked me out, they haven't caused me any pain" Joker explained.

The thieves looked at each other before Ryuji spoke "Well... if he says they are cool, I believe him".

"No one wants a fight here. Just come with us back to our base and we will talk it out" Cap offered.

"It's alright guys, I promise" Joker said.

The thieves hesitated but decided to trust their friend on this and followed them back to the Heroes' base. Once there, they were all given some food, which they gladly accepted since they haven't eaten for a while now.

"Sorry about the trouble we caused you. We just wasn't sure who to trust in this place" Haru said.

"Don't worry, we understand. Everyone around you were not very trusting of each other at first. Took several days before everyone had warmed up enough to each other to work together" Tony said, having joined in to speak to the group after he learned that they had agreed to come in and talk.

"Your armor is so cool! It looks like one of those American comic book heroes! Where did you get it? Can I have one?" Ryuji asked in excitement.

"I made it myself, perks of being a billionaire. But sorry, I don't just hand out armors" Tony said.

"Ah man" Ryuji said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Thank you for being so friendly to us. It's a welcoming break after having dealt with so many bad people and monsters" Makoto said.

"Well, we couldn't just let a group of teenagers fend for themselves" Cap said.

"We can take care of each other quite well, but thank you anyway" Haru said.

"We are indeed grateful for your hospitality, but would you mind explaining what all this is?" Yusuke asked.

"I fear we don't understand everything ourselves. But the short version is that something, or someone caused parts from multiple worlds to merge in this realm" Tony explained.

"What for?" Futaba asked.

"So far, we think it's because whoever caused this just wants us to fight. We are not the only ones to be brought here. Villains from our worlds have been brought here too, and many of them are dangerous to threaten an entire planet on their own" Cap answered.

"If that is the case... could some of the bad guys from out world be here too?" Ryuji asked.

"From what we've been told, that is a very big possibility" Joker answered.

"Great, hope it isn't someone we've just gotten rid of" Haru said.

"Well, now that we know we should be working together. Think you guys could help us find our missing friend?" Joker asked.

"Of course, who is it?" Cap asked.

"His name is Morgana, our cat" Ann answered "And before you say anything, he is not a normal cat. He can turn in to a Van and he helps us get around quickly".

"A cat that can turn in to a Van... well, it's not the strangest thing I've heard" Tony said.

"Of course we'll help. If he's still alive we will find her" Cap assured.

Ann smiled "Thank you... now I really feel bad about not simply talking to you earlier".

"It's alright, most would've done the same in your situation. While we send out some drones to help locate your friend, we can show you all where you'll be staying. We don't have a lot of space, so you will need to share some rooms" Cap said.

"I am not sharing room with any of the boys" Haru declared.

Cap chuckled. To be a teen again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Cloud and Tifa were on patrol outside the base. It was a good way to stay busy and get a break from the rather cramped base they were staying at. Sure they were grateful that Tony helped them out and gave them a place to stay, but they needed some space.

"So, Cloud. What do you think of our new friends?" Tifa asked.

"I don't really know what I think of them. But they've proven to be useful allies, and they promised they would help us get home as long as we help them stop the villains. So I say it's a fair trade" Cloud said.

"Of course you would say that... still, I am a little worried that... you know who, is here" Tifa said.

Cloud nodded with a grim look in his eyes, having learned by now that Sephiroth is in this realm to "With any luck, we can kill him for good this time".

"One can hope so. But knowing him, he always finds a way back" Tifa said with a sigh. They had killed Sephiroth more than once, and he always comes back.

Cloud didn't have anything to say to that. He knew better than most how hard it is to kill Sephiroth. Still, Sephiroth needed to be stopped, no matter how many times he came back. No one was every safe when he was around.

"Well well, looks like we finally found some punching bags" Came a rough voice.

"Well, we were told to give these new toys a test. These two should do" Came a more elegant voice.

Tifa and Cloud looked up to see two men. One of them was a large man with boxing gloves. This was Balrog, a former champion boxer that was banned permanently from boxing for illegal moves, so he joined Shadoloo and became Bison's enforcer. Whenever something needed punching, he would punch it. But he is also very motivated by money, and seeks to get filthy rich.

The other man was more slim and was wearing a mask. This was Vega, a narcissistic and psychotic matador ninja who is Shadoloo's top assassin. He believes that only those who are as beautiful as himself are worthy to live in their world. A mind set created after he saw his hideous father murder his beautiful mother, an event that would effect him for the rest of his life As a result he hates ugly and filthy people.

Despite both getting on each other's nerves by simply being near each other, they surprisingly work rather well together and often partners up for missions.

"Who are you?" Tifa demanded.

"Who we are is not important to you, my beauty" Vega said.

"Because you two will not be alive long enough to worry about it" Balrog said as he pounded his gloves together.

"If you don't wish to talk, then fine. But if you think you can beat us, you are both delusional. I can tell just by looking at you that you are not even close to our level" Cloud said as he pulled out his buster sword.

Vega chuckled "Even if that was true, we did not come here un prepared".

"Yeah, we got something that can even out the odds a bit. In fact, I say it puts the odds in our favor" Balrog said with a smirk.

Both men activated some device they were wearing and a small amount of cosmic energy began to flow through their bodies, making the glow. Tifa and Cloud had been told about the cosmic power by their new friends, and they knew it was very dangerous.

"Oh hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Balrog said before dashing forward at a much greater speed than he normally possessed.

Cloud held up his sword and blocked the incoming punch. However, the impact still sent him flying back, and the resulting shock wave made Tifa fly back as well, separating them from each other. Tifa rubbed her head and gasped as she saw Balrog chase after Cloud.

"Cloud!" She yelled as she was about to go help him, only for Vega to appear in front of her.

Vega looked her over carefully "I must say, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid my eyes on. It would be a real shame to kill such a beauty like yourself. So how about you surrender? I can promise I will do my best to make sure your beauty is preserved".

"Could you be any more of a creep? No way I will surrender to you!" Tifa said as she got in to her fighting stance.

"What a shame. Very well then" Vega said as he got ready.

With Cloud he was struggling with Balrog's relentless punching. Normally, Cloud wouldn't have any real trouble with the Crazy Buffalo, and a good swing from his blade should've been able to end the fight quickly. But thanks to the boost in power Balrog had received, it did not just make him stronger, but also acted like some kind of shield that was strong enough to block the Buster Sword. Balrog is a slugger boxer, known for being able to take a beating, so the enhancements he got made perfect sense.

Balrog laughed as he broke Cloud's guard before delivering several strong punches before charging up his fist and punched Cloud hard enough to sent him flying clean through a boulder. Cloud groans a little before he saw Balrog charging at him again. Thinking twice, Cloud shot a fire ball at him. Balrog shielded his eyes from the blast, giving Cloud the opening he needed to strike him with his Buster Sword. While the cosmic power protected Balrog from any fatal hits, the impact was still enough to send him back. He may be protected from being cut, but the force of Cloud's blows still hurt a little. He growls and threw another punch, which Cloud manged to black more successfully before kicking Balorg back and began pressing his own offense.

Back with Tifa, she was throwing several quick jabs at Vega, but his speed allowed him to dodge each and everyone of them. Vega's speed has always been formidable, and thanks to his enhancements he could move so fast it was almost as if he was everywhere at once. Tifa threw a kick, but Vega ducked under it before dashing behind her and sliced her across the back with his claws. Tifa hissed in pain, but thankfully the wound was not to deep. She spun around for another punch, but Vega was faster and sliced her chest, making her cry out in pain as she backed away.

Vegan removed his mask and licked the blood of his claws "You taste as sweet as you look my dear. I am not surprised that a sweet looking woman would have sweet blood as well".

Tifa growled before focusing and punched the ground, sending some rocks flying towards Vega. But with his insane speed he was able to avoid her attempt to distract him and slashed one of Tifa's breasts, making her cry out in pain again. Vega smiled before he began speed blitzing her from all directions, cutting more and more of her body. In the end, Tifa fell to her knees breathing hard and bleeding badly.

Vega removed his mask again as he walked over to Tifa and used his claws to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him "Such a waste. You should've accepted my offer".

"Go to hell" Tifa growled out.

"Oh my dear, hell is no place for me. Hopefully, you will not end up there either" Vega said before getting ready to finish her of.

But before he could Cloud jumped in, slicing at Vega with his sword, forcing him to jump back "Tifa! Can you move?".

Tifa got back up "I am not out of this fight just yet".

"Good. Because I have an idea. Let us switch opponents" Cloud said.

"Good idea" Tifa agreed as she hurried to fight Balrog and Cloud was ready to meet Vega.

"Judging the appearance of a man is trickier than women. But you are far from the ugliest person I've met" Vega said.

"Well you won't be very pretty once I'm done with you" Cloud declared.

Vega said nothing as he used the same tactic he used on Tifa. With his speed, Vega managed to blitz Cloud for a bit as well. But unlike Tifa, Cloud wasn't just a very strong human, he was enhanced and had survived far more vicious injuries than anything Vegan could cause him. So when Vega ultimately stabbed Cloud in the gut, Cloud grabbed his arm.

"Got you" Cloud declared before letting go of his sword and used his now free hand to punch Vega hard his the chest.

Vega felt the air leave his lungs as he focused most of his cosmic enhancement to boost his speed, rather than protect him. Cloud then slamed his leg in to Vega's gut, making him cough up saliva, leaving him wide open for Cloud to punch him in the face. Cloud then grabbed his sword again and with several strong slashed, he sent Vega in to a wall, with a now large slice wound across his chest.

While that was going on, Tifa was battling Balrog. Since Tifa was by far the better hand to hand fighter than Cloud, she was able to avoid Balrog's attacks. And Tifa's fighting style used a lot of faints, forcing Balrog to over extend as his cosmic power took a toll on his body, since it was naturally evolved to handle it. Balrog was growing tired, giving Tifa the opening she needed. With a battle cry she hit Balrog with a barrage of punches, quickly overwhelming the over extended boxer who had no chance to fight back. Tifa ended her barrage with a powerful kick that sent Balrog flying and crashed next to Vega.

The cosmic energy vanished as both Shadaloo agents were out cold.

"You alright Tifa?" Cloud asked, worried of Tifa's bleeding state.

Tifa sat down "I'll live... as soon as I get some medical attention. But we should inform Start about this".

Cloud nods and took out his communicator "Stark, me and Tifa ran in to two of the enemy. They are unconscious but alive, you may want to send someone over to pick us up".

_**"Got it, Cloud. Sit tight, help is on the way"**_ Tony said on the other end.

The fight was harder than it should've been. Whatever cosmic energy the villains where using to power their servants, it was clear that is was going to be a problem.

* * *

Back in the villains base, Bison had been watching the whole event unfold. While he was not to pleased about his best henchmen losing, the test run did yield promising data.

"I say that was a successful test run, wouldn't you?" Came the voice of Professor Hojo, the main mastermind behind SOLDIER and the Jenova Project, and initially heads the Shinra Electric Power Company's Science Research Division. However, Hojo's goals stand apart from Shinra's, with a focus on scientific pursuits and monitoring the actions of his greatest creation, Sephiroth. Though he had made sure to remain hidden from Sephiroth, due to the risk of Sephiroth killing out of spite.

"It was indeed. This cosmic power shows a lot of promise" Bison agreed.

"Indeed, it has the potential to even surpass Meteria. The possibilities are endless" Hojo said.

Bison smirked, he would retrieve his henchmen later. For now, he had more important things to do.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Started as one thing, but became something else.**

A couple of days has passed since Balrog and Vega were captured by the heroes, and so far they still hadn't woken up from the strain that the cosmic devices they used put on their bodies. Took some time to even stabilize them enough so they would be ready for interrogation when or if they wake up. Tony and Light had taken the devices to study them, but what everyone already knew by now is that the villains are on the move, and are using new methods to fight them. Which isn't really an calming thought.

Steve entered the lab where Tony and Light were working, hoping for some news "Learned anything?".

"Using what Cloud and Tifa told us as a base. It is clear these devices were made specifically to contain this Cosmic powers you told me about, and enhances it's wearers with the smallest of fraction of it's power. Allowing two strong but normal humans like Balrog and Vega to goe toe to toe with Cloud and Tifa. Something they never would've been able to do in their normal states" Light explained.

"But it came with a nasty draw back. As we already saw, it put more pressure on them than what their bodies could handle. We barely managed to save them, and now they are in a coma" Tony added.

Steve sighed "Leave it to an evil master mind to treat his own men as nothing more than tools for his own gain. But Cosmic powered villains is not something I like the sound of".

"Indeed, Captain. If I were to make a guess, I think these devices are nothing more than prototypes, and the battle with Vega and Balrog was nothing more than a test run" Light said.

"Which means they might be working on a better version of the device... perhaps something that can help them handle the cosmic power without the risk of being torn apart by it" Tony added.

"If they manage to create an cosmic powered army, it would put us at a massive disadvantage" Steve said before shaking his head "We can't keep going like this. We need to go on the offence, and stop the villains before they become to strong".

"You're right Cap. Which is why I want you to look at this" Tony said as he turned on the screen, showing that the spy drones had discovered something new "We found an hidden facility not to far away. It's shielded, so our drone will not be able to reveal anything else. We might need to send a small team in to investigate".

Cap thinks for a moment before he nods "I think I know two people that should be able to handle this".

* * *

4 hours later, two people were sent out to investigate the facility. The first one was James Bucky Barnes. Believed dead near the end of World War II only to have been found and brainwashed by the Soviets for the next 50 years, Captain America's former sidekick now continues to defend his country from the shadows against those who would threaten it as legendary spy and assassin, the Winter Soldier.

The other person was Cammy White. Originally a brainwashed assassin under the control Shadaloo, an evil multi-national shadow government operated by M. Bison. Cammy broke from her brainwashing with the help of the mysterious Dalshim and, after incurring some memory loss, became a member of the British counter-terrorist organization, Delta Red. Now she fights for her friends, and her sisters who are still in Shadaloo's clutches.

"Drop zone coming up, you ready?" Bucky asked.

"As ready as I always am. Other than what Steve told us, what do we know of this place?" Cammy asked.

"Nothing. That's why they sent us in. We can get in and out without being seen if needed" Bucky answered.

"I think that Snake guy would be a good fit for this mission as well" Cammy said.

Bucky finished preparing his gun and put it away "From what I heard, he is already scheduled for another mission. But we can handle this".

Cammy smiled "Of course we can. I could handle this on my own, but having you around will make a little quicker".

Bucky smirked "I would say I will watch your back. But I think you would kick me if I did".

"Yeah, I probably would" Cammy said, knowing he was talking about her rather, revealing outfit.

"Why do you wear that anyway? Dosen't seem to offer any protection, and isn't very practical in combat" Bucky said.

"I like being flexible. Besides, been wearing outfits like this for as long as I can remember. Guess anything else just wouldn't feel right" Cammy answered.

"If you say so. Alright, we have arrived. It's show time" Bucky said as he stood up.

"Got that line from Snake?" Cammy asked.

"Maybe" Bucky said before they laded a safe distance from the facility.

Proceeding on foot, the two former assassins stayed out of sight for any potential enemy patrol. Bucky took out a pair of high tech binoculars and began scouting the area around the facility. And right away he saw that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Cammy asked.

Bucky handed her the binoculars "Take a look yourself. I think you will be able to figure it out".

Cammy checked out the area and indeed, she did spot something odd "There are no guards".

Bucky nods "Not a single one. In my experience, when you set up a hidden facility in any place, you always have at least a small army guarding it".

"Same here. And since the facility is shielded, we can't learn anything more by staying out here" Cammy said.

"Which means we are going in. Let's go" Bucky said.

With that, they headed down to the facility and had no trouble getting in due to the lack of guards. As they walked through the deathly quiet halls, Cammy rounded a corner and gasped when she saw bodies litter the hallway. Bucky hurried to catch up to her was silent for a moment as he took in the sight.

"Well... guess this explains what happened to the guards" He mumbled.

Cammy checked one of the bodies "Hold on, these uniforms...".

"Yes, these are Shinra guards. Cloud and Tifa told us all about them, an Electric Power Company that had it's own privet army. While they kept up the cover of being a humble company that only wanted to provide for their people, they were slowly draining their planet's life force and was dangerously close to killing it" Bucky said.

"Their reach sees its presence as a megacorporation with significant underhanded influence into societal, infrastructural, and political spheres. They also operated in genetic engineering, space exploration, and projects its power through their military that includes the elite group SOLDIER, something Cloud tried to become a member of before learning about their true colors. Their military power, combined with their commercial monopoly on Mako energy, gave Shinra a measure of control over the world populace" Cammy finished.

"Right. But the real question is: How are they even here? I thought Cloud and his friends shut them down" Bucky said.

"Well, this realm hasn't really been picky of where or when it brings people in from" Cammy said.

"Yeah, people from across time and space have shown up here" Bucky said before examining one of the bodies "They are still warm, meaning they were killed recently".

"Which also means that we are not the only ones who had our eyes on this place" Cammy said as she began looking around, as if expecting someone to show up.

Bucky took out his rifle and looked around as well "We'll cover more ground if we split up. But keep your guard up and keep your communicator on at all time. There is no telling what we might find here".

"Understood, be careful" Cammy said as they headed in opposite directions.

Unknown to them. Someone was eyeing them from the shadows.

* * *

Bucky walked down the halls but he could feel someone was watching him. Sensing something was approaching him from behind, he quickly spun around and fired a few rounds at a cloaked opponent. Said opponent avoided the shots before deactivating his cloak, to reveal the cyborg ninja, Gray Fox.

His real name is Frank Jaeger, he was an ex-child soldier who eventually became the only member of FOXHOUND to achieve the highest rank 'fox'. During Shadow Moses, he became friends with Solid Snake, the son of the man who held Frank's loyalties in, named Grey Fox. However, he was more loyal to Snake's father, Big Boss and would ultimately clash with Snake. He lost the fight and was believed to be dead. But little did everyone know Fox survived and as his body was retrieved and placed inside an exoskeleton. Turning him in to the cyborg ninja he is today.

"You sensed me coming. Impressive" Fox said in a cold voice.

"You are not the first one I've faced who has tried to use fancy tech to hide. I used to be an assassin myself, so I know all the tricks" Bucky said.

"Interesting. Then I look forward of getting to know you better. But there is only one way for men like us to do that" Fox said, reaching for his sword.

"Yeah. I will show you exactly who I am" Bucky declared as he took aim again.

He aims at Gray Fox's mask and pulls the trigger, but Jaeger casually deflects practically every shot fired at him. However, he is surprised by the Winter Soldier's speed, causing one his bullets to bounce off his mask. Despite his surprise, he still advances forward, gaining ground fast on his opponent. Fox rushes toward Bucky, performing a bisecting cut. However, Bucky casually ducks under the swing and kicks out at Gray Fox's leg. The former cyborg flips through the air and lands on his feet again, impressed by Bucky's skills. Bucky dashes at him, ducking under Fox's sword again and hits him in the back of the head with his rifle. This gives Bucky an opening to fire several more rounds, forcing Gray Fox onto the evasive, managing to stay out of Bucky's line of fire. Before Bucky had a chance to reload, Gray Fox slashes his weapon in half.

The two stare each other down before charging each other. Halfway toward each other, Bucky draws a combat knife and throws it at Frank. He easily hits it aside, but it gives Bucky the opening to slam his bionic arm against Frank's face mask. Gray Fox staggers back before retaliating with a fast kick. Bucky blocks it with his metal arm, but this leaves Gray Fox free to swing his sword Bucky's neck. Bucky ducks under it, before blocking an over head sword strike with his bionic arm, moving the blade aside, bucky used his still human arm to punch Gray Fox in the face. Normally, punching a metal mask with a bare fist would hurt like hell, but Bucky has endured far worse pain. He then took out a special combat knife, much stronger than any normal one, and tried to use the strength of his bionic arm to stab Gray Fox in the shoulder.

But the cyborg ninja managed stop the attack by blocking Bucky's arms with his own. Using his enhanced strength, Fox forced Bucky back and kicked him in the chest. He then leaps in to the air, and used his sword to cut cut pieces of the sealing, making them fall towards Bucky. While he was able to dodge most of them, he was caught of guard when Gray Fox kicked one of the pieces at him, leading to him being pinned to the floor. Gray Fox walked over to him and points his blade at Bucky's throat.

"You fought well, but this victory is mine" Gray Fox said before getting ready to finish his opponent.

"Bucky!" Gray Fox looked just in time to be kicked in the chest by Cammy. She landed in front of him and got in to her stance "Your fight is with me now".

"You plan to fight me with just your bare hands? Very well, I shall honor your choice" Gray Fox said as he put his sword away and did some motions with his arms, a sign of a highly trained fighter "Hand-to-hand, it is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon".

"Couldn't agree more. Sit tight Bucky, I got this" Cammy said as she got ready to fight the cyborg.

They charged each other, their blows being to fast for any untrained eye to catch. They traded several strikes and several block, neither being able to land a solid hit on the other as their speed seemed to be evenly matched. However, both held an advantage over the other. Cammy's skills hand to hand combat was slightly above Gray Fox, thanks to the fact she fully specialized in that area, while Gray Fox was highly advanced in hand to hand, he is clearly more comfortable with a weapon in hand, allowing Cammy to get in some good shots. However, Gray Fox was still more than skilled enough to hold his own, and his held a strong advantage over Cammy. He was much stronger, thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, so the hits he managed to land hit a lot harder.

Cammy felt her bones starting to ache from the force of Gray Fox's blows and a blow to her chest almost felt like it was about to stop her heart. However, while the fight was going on, Bucky managed to free himself from his pinned state.

"Cammy!" He called out.

Cammy heard him and quickly kicked Gray Fox in the chest, making him stagger long enough for Bucky to deliver a devastating hit to his face with his bionic arm. The blow was hard enough to knock Gray Fox's mask of. This allowed Cammy to land several hits on him before Bucky charged up another mighty blow and hit Gray Fox hard enough to send him in to a wall. Gray Fox fell to a knee as his two opponents stood over him.

"You've lost, surrender" Bucky demanded.

Gray Fox chuckled "So, neither of you could beat me alone. So you resorted to a two on one fight".

"Don't flatter yourself. We teamed up only because it made it easier to take you down. I am fairly sure I could've beaten you eventually" Cammy said.

"If that is true, then I would've loved to settle that sometime. But I can't afford to fall just yet. Not until I've faced the man I seek" Gray Fox said before standing up "Besides, you are not here for me. There is a lab on the lower levels. There is a girl trapped down there. I have a feeling you would want to save her".

"Why would you tell us that?" Bucky asked.

"Concider it your victory prize. Farewell for now, we shall meet again" Gray Fox said before vanishing.

Bucky and Cammy shared a look before heading down the the lower levels. Once there they did indeed find a young woman trapped in a glass container. She was naked and wearing a oxygen mask. Cammy hurried and began looking over the console.

"There must be a way to turn of whatever is keeping her that way" She said before Bucky shattered the glass with his bionic fist, allowing the fluid to drain before catching the woman "Or, we can just do that".

The woman blinked awake as Bucky removed the mask and asked "You OK?".

"I think so... who are you two?" The woman asked.

"I am Cammy, this is Bucky. Want to tell us your name?" Cammy asked.

The woman was silent for a moment as she seemed to study them for a bit before a soft smiled appeared on her face "My name... Is Aerith".

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Symbiote Revenge.**

Cammy and Bucky has recently returned from their mission. Bringing A woman named Aerith with them. Aerith Gainsborough is a girl who used to grow flowers in the slums. She is also the last descendant of the Ancients, a race of people thought to possess the power to converse with the planet. She was under constant surveillance by the Shinra company, until a fateful meeting with Cloud led her to leaving the safety of her home and joined him and his friends on their adventures to take down Shinra and save the planet.

Once Aerith had been placed in the medical bay, the news of her rescue quickly reached Cloud and Tifa. Both quickly rushed to the medical bay, wanting to make sure it really was their friend, and that she really was alive and well. Once they arrived they were met by Claire Temple, a fierce night nurse who tended to superheroes.

"How is she? Is she ok?!" Tifa pleaded.

"Calm down. She didn't show any serious physical or mental damage, so she should be fine. But before you bust in to her, keep in mind she is still recovering from whatever those freaks did to her, and is still pretty weak. So make sure not to cause her any stress" Claire ordered sharply

"Understood, we will be careful. Now, can we see her?" Cloud asked.

Claire sighed and stepped aside "Go ahead. Once she learned you two where here, she became very eager to see you two".

With no more words, Tifa and Cloud entered the room where Aerith was waiting on her bed. She looked up and smiled at the familiar faces "They told me you two were here... I am so happy that it was true".

With tears in her eyes, Tifa walked up to Aerith and gave her a gentle hug "Aerith... it's really you".

Aerith hugged her back "I missed you too, Tifa. And it's good to see you too Cloud".

"Yeah... same to you" Cloud said with a faint smile.

Aerith smiled back "Well what do you know, so you are getting better at smiling. Just how long has it been since we last saw each other?".

Tifa slowly pulled back from the hug "You... are you sure you want to know what happened?".

"Of course... why? What is it?" Aerith asked in confusion.

"Take it you haven't been informed about this strange new place we are in. Long story short, this place is an completely different realm that brings people from multiple worlds and multiple time lines... me and Tifa are from a time after Sephiroth was killed for good" Cloud explained.

Aerith blinked before looking happy "So we do end up defeating him? That's good to know!" But then she noticed her friends were not smiling, which made her frown "What? What's wrong".

Tifa took a deep breath, clearly struggling with what she was about to say "We defeat him yes... but not before he kills you".

Aerith got wide eyes "I will die? Is that the destiny that awaits me?".

"I'm afraid so... he killed you right in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it" Cloud said while clenching his fist.

Aerith was silent for several moments "But... the point is that Sephiroth is defeated and the world is saved. If my death helped achieve that... then I am willing to accept it. I would gladly die to protect everything I love".

"Maybe, but we didn't want you to die. I spent so much time believing I could've saved you if only I was faster, if only I was stronger. But in the end, it didn't matter. I failed you" Cloud said.

"We all failed you" Tifa added with a sad look.

"Not, you didn't" Aerith denied "You beat Sephiroth and saved our world. That dosen't sound like a failure to me. If your inability to save me is such a burden for you, then let's end this here and now: I forgive you all, for not saving me. All that matters to me is that our struggles were not for nothing and that the rest of your survived and can live out your lives in peace. If that's the case, I am happy".

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other, not sure what to say to that. Aerith's words were comforting, but they still wondered how things could've been if the events had played out a little different.

Later that day, Steve was walking down the halls until he heard a voice "Captain America. I need to talk to you".

Steve stopped and looked "Hello Cloud. And I told you that it's ok to either call me Cap or Steve".

"Alright, Steve. I need to ask you something important" Cloud said.

"Then by all means, ask. I will do my best to answer" Steve said.

Cloud took a breath before he began talking "It was good to see Aerith again, and I am happy that Cammy and Bucky saved her. I also know I already owe you all a big dept for it, and it is selfish to ask for more. But, I want to know. You told us that we are fighting to stop the villains and restore everything to normal, and allow us all to go home. But Aerith is dead in the time line I'm from. So if we succeed in this mission, does that mean she will go back to being dead?".

Steve was silent for a moment before he sighed "I'm sorry son, but I don't know how else to tell you this. But if her death is a part of your true timeline... then I am afraid if everything goes back to normal, she will be dead. The only reason you were able to see her again at all was because she was brought here from a point in time where she was still alive".

Cloud looked down "So... it's her destiny to die then...".

Steve put a hand on Cloud's shoulder "Destiny is what you make of it. Me and my friends have defied destiny more times than I can count. I should be an old retired man from world war 2 by now, or even dead. But an unexpected lead me to survive in to the modern day and allowed me to continue fighting for what I believe in. I refuse to believe the future is set in stone, anything can happen. So if there is a way to save Aerith, then I am sure you will find it".

Cloud was silent for a moment before looking a little more hopeful "Thank you... Steve".

Steve smiled "Never give up hope son. There is always a way".

"Don't call me son" Cloud said with a frown, and Steve just chuckled.

* * *

Sometime later, the heroes received reports that the drones had detected something. The readings matches that of a symbiote, so the biggest Symbiote expert among them, Peter, was sent out to investigate it. But he was not alone, Samus was sent with him, since her weapons and combat experience against countless different alien types proved useful against Venom back when she met Gwen. So one of them has the knowledge needed on symbiotes, and the other had the tools needed to take them down. A perfect combo... well almost, since there was a little thing about the two.

Despite Peter's knowledge combined with Samus' weapons sounded like the perfect combo, Peter and Samus themselves where very different from one another. Peter was chatty, while Samus didn't speak more than she needed to. Leading to several one sided conversations.

"You know, you could try to lighten up a little. You are about as warm as an iceberg" Peter said.

"Talking isn't going to improve our chances on the mission" Samus said.

"Actually, it could. Since I am the one who knows the most about what we are facing" Peter pointed out.

"Then stop wasting time on needless chatter and tell me about these, Symbiotes" Samus demanded.

"Alright alright" Peter relented, knowing it was no use in pushing Samus any further "The Symbiotes are an alien race that needs to bound to a host in order to survive. Once they do, they feed on the emotions of its host, while also granting them power they've never dreamed of. But it comes as a cost. I was once bonded to the Venom Symbiote, and while I enjoyed the power boost for a time, it began eating away at my mind, slowly turning me in to a monster. Once I realized that, I got rid of it, and it nearly cost me my life".

"So they are parasites" Samus summed up.

"Depends on how you want to view them. But once you get a taste of the power, it becomes very hard to get rid of them. In a way, you end up become addicted to them... and if they bond with you for to long, they can become a permanent part of your DNA. Which in turn could make an separation fatal" Peter said.

"So avoid being bonded to one, got it" Samus said before her power suit materialized on her body "We're here, let's go".

"Are you ever mistaken for a man when you wear that armor?" Peter asked.

"All to often" Samus answered as they walked out of the ship.

They reached the area where the symbiote readings were detected and looked around with Peter speaking "We might need to rely on you scanners for this. If Venom is here, my Spider-Sense will not be able to detect him".

"He seems to have a hatred for you Spider Heroes. Why is that?" Samus asked as she kept her eyes sharp and weapons ready.

"It's a long story. The Symbiote hates me for rejecting it and it's host, Eddie Brock, blames me for ruining his life when he published an article incriminating a man he thought was a serial killer. But I caught the real killer, publicly shaming Eddie. And as a result, his company fired him, his father disowned him, and his wife left him" Peter answered and noticed Samus looking at him "Hey! How was I supposed to know? I didn't even know who he was back then, and he almost got an innocent man executed".

"And as a result, you created an new enemy that hates you for a rather unfair reason" Samus said.

"Yeah, and he is by far one of the most dangerous enemies I've ever faced" Peter said.

"Don't worry to much. I beat him before with little issue. I can beat him again" Samus assured.

**"We wouldn't be so certain about that if We were you**" Came an familiar dark voice, making Peter and Samus look up.

"Venom" Peter said "You look different. Have you gained weight?".

**"Joke while you still can, Parker. We are not the same man you knew before"** Venom said. He indeed looked different as his normally white eyes and spider emblem were now glowing blue... while Venom himself was bigger than normal.

"Man, what have you been eating?" Peter asked.

Samus scanned him and got wide eyes "He's been corrupted by Phazon!".

"Phazon?" Peter asked.

"It is a highly radioactive substance, known for its extreme mutagenic and energy-producing properties. Anyone corrupted by it becomes more powerful than before, but at the cost of their sanity, and it often results in deadly mutations" Samus answered.

"Not like Eddie had much sanity to begin with" Peter said before shaking his head "Eddie, listen. The power you absorbed is dangerous, there is not telling what it might do to you".

Venom chuckled darkly **"We are fully aware of what it does. We can feel the power, it speaks to us, understands us. And now, We can finally kill you!"**.

"Eddie, you need to listen to reason-" Peter began but Venom cut him of.

**"No! You listen! You've had this coming for a long time, Parker! We promised We would kill you if it's the last thing We do! And now, we will make good on that promise"** Venom declared before letting out a roar and charged at the two heroes. Samus quickly aimed her canon and fired only for Venom to vanish.

"What?!" Peter asked as he looked around "How did he do that? He never had that kind of power before!".

"It's the Phazon. It didn't only enhance the powers he already possessed, but granted him new ones" Samus said.

They heard Venom chuckle **"Indeed, we are more powerful than ever. And as for you, armored lady. Don't think We have forgotten our last encounter. We underestimated you back then, a mistake We do not intend to repeat".**

"Damn, my spider-sense still can't detect him. His new Phazon stuff didn't remove his invisibility to my best warning system" Peter said.

"And he is moving around so fast it's difficult even for me to track him. I didn't know Phazon would make him this powerful" Samus said as she looked around.

**"Surprise!"** Before the could react, Peter was punched hard in the face, sending him flying in to a boulder with enough force to shatter it. Samus aimed her canon, only for Venom to grab it and then grabbed her neck "**You won't be hurting us with this again!"**.

Samus brings her knee in to Venom's jaw, but it barely even moved his head. He chuckled evily kicking her in the chest, sending her in to a wall. Peter finally recovered and used his web to swing kick Venom in the back, only to bounce right of him, while Venom barely even noticed his attack. He turned around with an evil smile.

**"Really Parker? You thought that would do anything? You couldn't beat us before without using cheap tricks. What makes you think you can beat us now? Now that We have even more power!"** Venom said.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Besides, it was a good distraction" Peter said.

The moment he finished talking, Samus fired a charged shot at Venom... but Venom vanished again, and Peter had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the blast himself. Samus predicted where Venom would show up next, and was ready to fire. But he was to fast, and slammed her in to the ground by landing on her. He then grabbed her helmet and began to slowly crush it.

"SAMUS!" Peter called out as he fired webs at Venom, but the symbiote villain suddenly displayed another new ability... Phazon Breath! Pure Phazon shot from his mouth, destroying the web and sending Peter back.

Venom looked back at Samus and tore of her helmet, before letting his slimy tongue trail over her face **"Sweet, your brain should be tasty"**.

Samus managed to aim her canon at his chest and blasted him back. She got back up, and this time she was going to kill the monster, not matter what the other heroes tells her. She fired a beam, which managed to hit Venom and caused him some pain. But he quickly rushed her before she could charge up another shot and grabbed her canon again.

**"Not as effective as it was last time!"** Venom snarrled before ripping of the arm canon.

Samus cried out in pain, as it almost felt like her real arm could come of too. Venom then delivered a powerful swipe with his claws, witch stripped away more of Samus' power suit and another strong blow destroyed the power suit completely. Leaving Samus in her blue Zero suit.

Venom grabbed her by the neck **"What now? How do you expect to beat us without that fancy armor of yours?"**.

Samus quickly pulled out her pistol and shot Venom several times in the head at point blank range, making her let go "I am far from helpless, even without my power suit".

**"Well, you got one thing over Stark. But it won't save you from us"** Venom declared.

Samus shot him several times, but her pistol was nowhere near as powerful as her other weapons, and her zero suit was nothing compared to her power suit. There was no denying the fact that she was at a severe disadvantage. Venom charged at her again, but even without her power suit, Samus was still much faster and much more agile than any normal human could ever hope to be. Combining this with her advanced training, she managed to dodge Venom's brutish attacks for a time, while shooting him with her pistol whenever she saw an opening. But Venom quickly got annoyed by this and finally managed to land a blow to Samus gut.

Samus coughed up blood as she was sent sliding across the ground. Venom walked up to her and lifted her by the head "**You were amusing for a time, little girl. But now we will feed!"**.

"Sorry, beautiful women are not on the menu today!" Venom looked up to see Peter swing by and pulled Samus out of his grip.

**"What makes you think that you can make a difference?"** Venom asked.

"Well, turns out there is a lot of flammable material around here. And Samus just so happened to have dropped one of her bombs. So while you two were dancing, I used my science magic to make this" Peter said as he held up something "Feel the heat".

Peter tossed the bomb right in front of Venom, and once it blew, the flammable material that was exposed during the battle ignited. Venom roars as the flames struck him, but his new Phazon power, while not removing his weakness completely, still lessened the effects. Still it was enough of a distraction for Peter to pick up Samus and head back to the ship.

Once Venom powered through the flames, he watched them fly away **"Run if you must! There is no place in the universe where We can't find you!"**.

Setting the auto pilot on a course back to base, Peter checked on Samus. She was still alive, but she would need medical attention once they get back. Still, Peter was worried. Venom was not only more powerful than before, it also looked like the Phazon had corrupted what was left of his mind. Venom was never a nice guy, but he wasn't completely evil either. But now, the way he talked and acted was way more sinister than normal. Peter was always a little afraid of Venom, but now... Venom had once again become his worst nightmare.

The mission was a failure.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Deadly family.**

Shortly after Peter and Samus returned, the bounty hunter was rushed to the medical bay. The beating she took from Venom was bad, and the news about Venom becoming more dangerous than ever thanks to the Phazon infection was very worrying and something to put on the most urgent mission list. Peter decided to wait outside the medical room, hoping Samus would be alright. He may not have known her for that long, but Peter has never wanted any of his allies to get hurt if he has something to say about it. He also felt like he was useless in that fight, Venom has always been physically superior to him, but now he has become more powerful than ever.

A while later, Claire finally walked out of the room "She has some cracked ribs and a pretty nasty head injury. But with all the healing stuff we have, she should recover soon".

"That's a relief" Peter said with a relived sigh.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this. You had no way of knowing Venom had become stronger since the last time you saw him" Claire said.

"I know. Samus was sent with me since she has already beaten him before. But I still feel like I should've at least have suspected that he would find a way to become stronger" Peter said.

Claire sighed "Guess the stories are true. You are the most self blaming hero out there. I think you would take the blame for a bad weather if you could. There are things that are simply out of your control. And despite your powers, you are still human, and humans makes mistakes".

"Trust me, I've made more than a few mistakes in my life" Peter said.

"You are not the only one" Peter and Claire turned to see Cloud walking towards them.

"Oh, hello Cloud. You here to check on Samus? Or to see Aerith?" Peter asked.

"Both. I am on my way to see Aerith, but I need to pass Samus' room to get to her, so I might as well find out how she's doing too" Cloud answered.

"Well, luckily Samus will be alright. Just knocked out for a bit" Peter said.

"Good, then I'll just head over to Aerith" Cloud said as he began to walk.

"Isn't Tifa with you?" Peter asked.

Cloud stopped "She is preparing for another mission. Said she would visit Aerith as soon as she gets back".

"Alright. Hey Cloud, mind if I ask you something?" Peter asked.

"You just did. But go ahead" Cloud answered.

"Aerith is very important to you, that much is clear. But I have a feeling there is more to it than that. So my question is: What happened that made you this protective of her?" Peter asked.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he sighed "In the timeline I'm from... she was killed right in front of me by my mortal enemy, and I couldn't do anything to save her. I am never making that mistake again".

"Oh. Sorry I asked. If it's any constellation, I know exactly how you feel" Peter said.

Cloud looked at him "What do you mean?".

"Gwen Stacy, my first lover. She was everything I could've asked for and more, way out of my league. She was everything to me and it looked like I was finally going to get a happy married life... only for my most hated enemy to show up and ruin everything. She died because of him" Peter explained, doing his best not to cry, it's been so long since that day, he needed to move forward.

"Oh... sorry to hear that... Who would've guessed you and I have something in common" Cloud said.

"I have a feeling you had I have more in common than either of us might realize. So if you ever feel like talking, I am as good of a listener as I am a talker" Peter said.

"I find that very hard to believe as I keep hearing you never shut up... but I will think about your offer, Tifa always told me I'd feel better if I talked to someone a little more" Cloud said.

Peter smiled "Well, my friends and family helped me out a lot when I was dealing with loss. So I speak from experience when I tell you that talking to people always help".

"Maybe. Well, I need to get going, see you around" Cloud said before he walked away.

Claire smiled "Well would you look at that. You made one of the most silent people around here consider a friendly talk. You have a gift Peter, an annoying gift, but still".

"Very funny, but thank you anyway" Peter said.

"Of course. Now you should get some rest, Samus will be fine" Claire said.

"Alright, thank you Claire" Peter said before walking away. Talking with Cloud and remembering Gwen made Peter think about MJ, he hoped she was safe.

This whole thing was getting crazier by the second and everyone just wanted to get back home and deal with less complicated problems. But the only way to get home, was to win this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa was ready to head out on her mission. She was to accompany Natasha, Snake and a man calling himself Daredevil on an infiltration mission. Turns out yet another enemy facility had been discovered. Just how many of those did the bad guys have? It's like no matter how many facilities they take down, there is always another waiting to take it's place and force them to repeat the process over and over again. Annoying to say the least.

As for Daredevil, he is an interesting guy. His real name is Matthew Murdock, or Matt for short. As a child, he was blinded by radioactive waste while trying to save an elderly stranger about to get hit by a truck carrying the dangerous material, which ended up spilling in to Matt's eyes, permanently blinding him. In turn, his other senses were heightened to superhuman sharpness and he gained a form of radar sense. By day, he is a successful trial lawyer; but by night, he guards Hell's Kitchen as Daredevil: the Man Without Fear. And his senses made him perfect fro sneaking around places as he could stick to the shadows without having to worry about being unable to see himself.

"You sure you are up for this, Tifa?" Natasha asked.

"Don't worry, this is not the first time I've had to sneak around a enemy base" Tifa answered.

"Right, you used to be in a terrorist organization" Snake said.

"We were freedom fighters, not terrorists. We were fighting people who were killing the planet" Tifa defended.

"Hey, not judging. I am very familiar with fighting against corrupt people who don't deserve the power they hold" Snake said.

"Regardless, remember this is a stealth mission. So try not to punch our enemies through walls" Natasha said.

"I won't" Tifa assured.

"How far until we get there?" Matt asked.

"Arriving at the drop zone now. We will have to approach the facility on foot" Natasha answered.

They soon reached the drop point and landed. They continued on foot until they spotted the facility, the infiltration was on it's way. Of course there were guards, a mix between Hydra and and some other soldiers.

"What's with the guys in the yellow jump suits?" Snake asked.

"That's AIM, short for Advanced Idea Mechanics. An organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means" Natasha answered.

"I am really getting sick of fighting people who try to take over the world with mechanical terrors" Snake said, sounding annoyed as just about all his enemies uses some kind of murder machine, be it a Metal Gear or something else.

"I know that feeling" Tifa said, since she also had to deal with a lot of machines in her life before it was switched to monsters instead.

"Regardless, we need to keep going" Matt said.

Everyone agreed and they snuck inside. The guards had to be dealt with stealthily. Snake snuck behind one and performed his signature choke hold, silently choking out the guard. While he did that, Natasha tied a wire around another guard's neck, taking him out of the occasion. Matt stood on top of an container, waiting for a guard to get close enough, and he then leapt down, kicking the guard down with enough force to knock him out. The last guard heard it and hurried over to investigate what was happening, only for Tifa to punch him in the face out of nowhere, knocking him out cold. With conformation from the others, Natasha hacked the door and they snuck inside.

They split up in two groups, the women in one and the men in the other. Tifa and Natasha snuck down a hall, quickly taking cover behind every wall, one of them would check if someone was coming before motioning the other to move forward, who would then do the same. They repeated this until both arrived at an opening and hid when they heard two guards approaching. Natasha counted down with her fingers. 3,2,1... then both of them quickly moved. Tifa ripped the gun out of one of the guards hands and quickly grabbed his head before slamming him in to a wall. At the same time, Natasha jumped around the other guard before judo throwing him in to the floor. They hid the bodies and continued on.

However as they walked, the alarm suddenly went of, making Tifa jump "I swear I didn't touch anything!".

Natasha hurried to contact the others "Matt, Snake, what is going on?".

"It wasn't us. I think someone is attacking the base" Matt answered.

"And I think we are about to find out" Tifa said as she heard gunfire and the sound of the guards' screams.

They hurried over to see what was happening and soon they saw a woman walking towards them, dragging one of he guard by his head. The woman had purple hair and a black-golden armor which had openings in the rather... sacred areas. A clear sign of her lack of shame.

"Ah, two more lambs to the slaughter. Tell me where my dear sister is, and maybe I will be more merciful. After all, who would want to kill such beautiful ladies?" The Woman asked, though her face made it clear she had no issues with butchering them on the spot at any moment.

This woman was Camilla, the eldest daughter and the second eldest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of King Garon and one of his concubines. When Corrin was adopted into the family during her childhood, Camilla acknowledged her as one of her younger siblings. Much like Leo and Elise, Camilla was unfortunately used as a tool by her mother in order to gain favor with Garon. In a bid to fill the void left in the wake of the lack of maternal love in her life, she thereafter became obsessively attached to Corrin, acting the part of the overprotective maternal figure to her. And she will kill anyone and anything who dares as much as scratch Corrin. She had to leave her trusty wyvern outside because there was not enough room to fly around in this place.

"You are looking for your sister? Well we don't know who your sister is, but if you tell us, maybe we can help you look for her" Tifa offered.

"Are you saying you are not the ones who kidnapped her?" Camilla asked.

"We didn't kidnap anyone. We are here to take this place down" Natasha answered.

"How can I be sure of that you are telling the truth?" Camilla asked.

"Maybe because we haven't tried to kill you yet for smashing the place up" Natasha pointed out.

"She's right, if we were your enemies, we wouldn't be talking right now" Tifa added.

Camilla eyed them carefully "Alright then, you have one chance. But if we don't find my sister, you will both die".

"Noted, so who is your sister?" Natasha asked.

"Her name is Elise. She is easy to spot, she is a bundle of pure joy" Camilla answered.

"If she is held captured here, she must be held in either a cell or in a lab. Let's hurry" Natasha ordered and the women began their search.

* * *

Back with Snake and Matt they arrived at the control room where they met the head of the facility, Baron von Strucker. Ever since WWII, he has been causing misery and destruction, first as the Red Skull's second-in-command, later as ruler of the terrorist group HYDRA. It might be due to losing his position as a prince in the Prussian dynasty, or maybe he's just a evil man who don't need a reason. He wants total chaos and anarchy, and absolute control of the world. He also wants Nick Fury dead and all forms of democracy crushed.

"So you interlopers finally made it. I thought your kind prefered a more subtle approach. Not destroying everything in your path" Strucker said.

"That wasn't us. But regardless, you are going down Strucker" Matt declared.

"You hero types are all the same, making idle threats you can never make good on. But you being here might be a good thing. Given I have a new weapon I've been wanting to test" Strucker said before he snapped his fingers.

Matt heard something and pushed Snake out of the way from a sniper shot. However, something flew over to them and grabbed Matt's shoulders before flying of with him. Snake had to dodge being grabbed by Strucker's deadly glove. But the sniper made it hard to fight back. Suddenly the sniper stopped, Snake didn't know why but this gave him the chance to face Strucker one on one. Using his CQC, Snake spun around one of Strucker's charges and delivered a strong elbow to the back of his head. Strucker growled and went to grab Snake with his gauntlet, only for Snake to grab his arm to stop it. But Strucker kicked him in the chest, nearly sending him of the railing.

This was not going to be easy, but at least the sniper stopped.

* * *

Turns out the sniper was the deadly assassin named Quiet. An extremely efficient and deadly sniper, assassin and soldier, Quiet has been an enemy and ally to the Diamond Dogs and their leader Venom Snake. Reason why she stopped shooting at Snake was because Natasha had split up from Tifa and Camilla, leaving them to search for Camilla's sister, whole Natasha went to help the guys.

Natasha ran towards Quiet before leaping into the air. Moments before impact, Quiet phased herself out of Widow's strike, disappearing in a black puff of particles. Natasha landed, perfect as always, and worked the odds in her mind, it was clear Quiet tried to keep her distance, like any sniper would, meaning Natasha would need to get in close. Natasha rolled for cover behind a crate, knowing that Quiet would be moving into position for a snipe. She took one of her spy discs and lightly threw it around the crate she was hiding behind,

Natasha waited, and sure enough, microseconds after landing the disc combusted into a fiery explosion of small shrapnel, pierced by a sniper round from afar. Luckily for Natasha, she had a good guess where Quiet was hiding out, and threw the crate she was taking refuge under into the air. The crate, too, was penetrated by a stealth bullet, spreading it into various pieces of wood and hurdling over the facility floor. Naturally, this was no mistake, as Natasha used the crate as a distraction for her to move her position. Sprinting as quickly as possible, Natasha threw herself down to the lower level of the facility, tossing a canister of tear gas to cover her landing. And Natasha's gamble proved fruitful, forcing Quiet out of her hiding spot. What Natasha didn't account for was her superhuman speed; she barely caught Quiet from escaping the lower level with a well-timed kick.

She quickly disarmed Quiet of her sniper, and the assassin quickly pulled out a knife to stab her, but Natasha grabbed her arm and twisted it to the point Quiet dropped the knife. But Quiet used her free right hand, Quiet pushed back, landing her fist in Natasha's gut, then turning her left arm into a light gas just long enough for her to escape Natasha grasp. Once again turning invisible, Quiet instead opted for close-combat by utilizing her abilities. Natasha turned the corner, expecting Quiet to take up a new sniping post, but was instead met by a knee landing square in her jaw, knocking her against a wall and drawing some blood.

Quiet charged in, jumping on to Natasha's shoulders, trapping her head between her thighs before flipping Natasha on to the floor. Keeping her head trapped, Quiet took out another knife and got ready to stab Natasha in the head. But Natasha quickly shot Quiet with her Widow's Bite, causing enough pain in Quiet to allow Natasha to get her of. This fight was far from finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt was facing of with his flying enemy. He avoided a shot from a grenade launcher while his enemy was speaking "Show me your rage! Show me your fury! Show me how much you hate me!".

The voice sounded like a man, but Matt could tell it was just a voice modifier, and detected the faint voice of a woman. It was clear this woman was very unstable and she was letting out strange bird sounds, like a Raven. Because this was Raging Raven, the aerial attack and demolitions expert of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members, suffered from severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, along with emotional instability and uncontrollable emotional fits. In Raven's case, she felt unquenchable rage.

Matt could feel the rage burning in her. He couldn't even imagine what could've caused her to become so angry, but it was clear she wanted him dead, and she wanted it badly. Matt needed to get close if he was going to have any hope of defeating her. He waited for an opening and threw his club, knocking the grenade launcher out of Raven's hand, making her scream in anger before she dashed towards him. But this was exactly what Matt hoped she would do. He waited until she was close enough before leaping in to the air and landed on her.

Raven screamed as she flew around with him on her back "GET OF ME! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL RIP YOU APART! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME!".

Matt struggled to hold on but he managed to rip out the power-lines on Raven's wings, causing her to go out of control and Matt jumped of as Raven crached in to the floor. She struggled to move as her suit slowly fell of, she screamed as swarms of Raven's seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Once her suit was of, it revealed the young woman underneath, screaming in both anger and fear.

"I'm not angry... I'm scared" She whimpered "No! No please! Get of me please!".

Matt was confessed, Raven went from an angry killer to a frightened child "Are... are you alright!".

Raven screamed again before hugging her knees "They are everywhere! They are killing everyone! And they are coming after me!".

Matt walked towards her "I can help you, but I need you to calm down".

Raven suddenly stopped screaming before she smiled as she stood back up and began walking towards him "It's... ok now... I am not angry... I am... I am...".

Matt knew she was going to try and grab him but he did not attack her. He waited until she was close and then quickly hit the pressure point in her neck, knocking her out "I will find you some help, I promise".

While that was happening, Snake was getting the upper hand on Strucker, delivering two punches and finished with a round house kick that sent Strucker to the floor, making him spit out blood "To hell with you all! I will let my strongest weapon handle you! Quiet! We're leaving!".

He pressed something, causing the room to shake before a massive machine walked out of an opening. Quiet saw this and Quickly retreated from her battle with Natasha. So Strucker was controlling her somehow.

Snake got wide eyes when he saw a machine "It can't be... a Metal Gear!?".

The heroes were in for a dangerous fight.

**.**

**And like that, I am leaving this chapter of a cliffhanger.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Deadly Gears.**

To say the stealth mission became a lot more chaotic was an understatement. The heroes' mission had already taken a turn when the deadly woman Camilla attacked the base in search of her sister, this would lead to a fight with Strucker and his mind controlled minions, but when he grew tired of the fight, he unleashed a Metal Gear on them. A threat that would not be easy to deal with, even for these experienced heroes. Said Metal Gear fired several missiles, forcing the heroes to run for cover.

Metal Gear REX was a Metal Gear prototype that was jointly developed by DARPA, ArmsTech, and Livermore National Labs for the United States Army in the early 2000s. In the early 1960s, Soviet scientist Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin created designs for a REX-like bipedal tank. However, Colonel Volgin of GRU rejected his ideas in favor of Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov's Shagohod. Drunk and bitter, Granin sent his designs to an American colleague, revealing this to CIA operative Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater. Later, triple spy Ocelot also stole and delivered duplicate designs to his CIA superiors. The Soviets also researched ways to launch an untraceable missile since 1964.

"Damn it! Snake, you know about these things right? How do we deal with it?" Natasha demanded.

"It's a Metal Gear Rex. It's armor plating is to tough for any of our weapons. Our best bet is to get to the pilot. But just getting close if dangerous" Snake answered.

Natasha cursed under her breath, they never planed to fight a giant walking tank. She would call for back up, but their communications has been jammed, likely caused by the room's shielding, if she could make it outside she could call in help. The Metal Gear walked towards them, firing barrages of bullets from it's XGAU-8R rotary cannons. Natasha ran for another cover, while Matt carried the still unconscious Raven to safety. Snake looked around for any type of weapon that could damage the Metal Gear. He remembered the first time he faced a Metal Gear Rex, he needed stinger missiles to take it down.

"Damn it, there is nothing in here" Snake cursed.

"We need back up, if I can make it outside I can call in for some of our own heavy hitters. But I need a distraction" Natasha called out.

"Got any explosives?" Snake asked, his answer came when Natasha threw a bag of bombs to him "Alright, move on my signal... Now!".

Snake ran out of cover and threw a bomb at the Metal Gear, causing it to turn it's full attention at him. Natasha used this distraction to run out of the room, she needed to make it out and quickly. She hoped Snake and Matt could survive against the Metal Gear long enough for help to arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Camilla arrived to where Elise was being held. She was inside a glass cell and was clearly scared and wanted out of there. Camilla wasted no time and ran up to the cell and pounded her fists against the glass.

"Elise! Are you alright?" Camilla asked in worry.

Elise looked up "Camilla? You're here. Please, get me out of here".

"We will have you out in a second. Tifa, hurry and do something!" Camilla ordered.

"I'm trying, but the cell needs a release code" Tifa said as she pressed some buttons, but nothing happened.

"Then I will just break it down" Camilla declared as she rose her ax to shatter the glass.

Tifa stopped her "And risk Elise being riddled with shards? Not the best idea".

"Then what do we do?" Camilla asked, growing more impatient by the second.

"If we can't find the code, maybe I can shut down the power, which hopefully will open up the cell... but even if that works, there is a risk all the other cells might open up too, and there is no telling what could come out of them" Tifa said.

"Don't worry sweet heart, I can protect you. But you need to free my sister first" Camilla said.

"Please don't call me sweet heart again" Tifa said before she looked around and found the power lines "Well... here goes nothing".

Tifa ripped the power lines and as expected, the power shut down and Elise's cell opened up. She quickly ran out and hugged her older sister hard "Camilla! I was so scared".

Camilla quickly hugged her back, relived her sister would be alright now "Don't cry sis, everything will be alright now".

Tifa smiled at the sister reunion, sadly she had to cut it short "Remember what I told you Camilla. We need to move before whatever else is trapped in here shows up".

"Alright. Stay close to me Elise" Camilla ordered, earning a nod from her little sister.

They began running for the exit, Tifa hoped her friends were alright, since she had to split from Natasha when said Widow ran of to help the others. They ran for a bit before they stopped when they felt the floor shake. Tifa had no time to react before a large hand came through the floor and grabbed her before pulling her down.

"Tifa!" Camilla called after her.

Tifa was thrown down on the floor by whatever had grabbed her. She looked up to see a large monster It was covered with large, tumorous Phazon growths and sickly veins, to the point that its left eye is completely covered by one such growth. This was an Phazon Elite. An Elite Pirate, albeit heavily mutated. While Elites are usually created by combining Phazon with Space Pirate DNA, this particular Elite is the result of a direct infusion with energized Phazon.

"What kind of abominations where they creating in this place?" Tifa wondered before standing up and got ready to fight, already having a feeling this creature would not be easy to take down.

The Phazon Elite roars as it charges at Tifa, lifting it's massive arms before bringing them down, forcing Tifa to jump out away, and then she had to perform a flip to avoid the energy wave created by the slam. Tifa then charged back in before delivering a powerful blow that could knock most large monsters on their back side. But while the punch did make the Phazon Elite stumble back, it was less harmed by the blow than Tifa, who let out a painful cry as she pulled back and looked at her hand which was now badly burnt from the deadly energy surrounding the creature.

"Damn!" Tifa cursed as she used some green materia to heal her hand "Note to self: Don't go hand to hand with a creature made out of deadly energies".

The monster roars as it charges at Tifa again. Tifa avoided it's attack, trying to think of a better way to fight back. She didn't think her spells would be to useful, but it was all she had. Using fire materia, Tifa sent a fire ball in to it's face, making the Phazon Elite roar in anger before it raised it's hand and sent out an energy blast, forcing Tifa to jump out of the way. She needed more power to take this thing down. The Phazon Elite growls as it was about to attack again, only to be blasted from behind making it stumble and fall. Tifa looked and saw Camilla and Elise.

"Good thing I know some spells without my tomes" Elise said.

"Tifa dear, are you alright?" Camilla asked.

"I'm fine, but this creatures keeps shrugging of whatever I hit him with" Tifa said as the Phazon Elite stood up with a growl "Our magic only scratches it and close combat is suicide with that energy surrounding it. We need to get out of here".

Camilla sighs "I do loath running from a battle. But without my trusty wyvern I fear I am at a disadvantage. Very well, let us get out of here".

The three women quickly ran away as the Phazon Elite chased after them.

* * *

Back with Snake and Matt they were still struggling to survive against the Metal Gear Rex. Snake had run out of explosives, and non of them where strong enough to take down the walking tank which kept on firing at them with it's deadly weaponry.

"This is not working. We will never reach the pilot at this rate" Matt said.

"Damn it! Where is that blasted back up?" Snake wondered outloud before hearing a different sound "Now what?".

Tifa, Camilla and Elise ran inside before the wall was blown open by the Phazon Elite which roared when it saw the Metal Gear Rex. Said Metal Gear turned it's attention to the Phazon Elite, deciding it was the greater threat and quickly began firing at it. But normal bullets had no effect on a Phazon powered monster, which quickly charged through the barrage of bullets. Rex was about to fire it's laser canon, but it was quickly torn of by the Elite. Rex opened it's metal mouth and bit down on the Phazon Elite's shoulder... something the pilot regretted as the Metal Gear was not build to withstand such a powerful surge of energy, forcing the Metal Gear to let go and back away as the Phazon Elite began blasting it with Phazon energy.

The Pilot panicked and decided to use the Metal Gear's most powerful weapon: It's Railgun. A blast powerful enough to easily blow up a satellite was unleashed, blowing a hole clean through the Phazon Elite's chest, finally killing it. The Pilot sighed in relief, but the Metal Gear was badly damaged from the Phazon attacks and would require repairs. But hopefully it would have enough left in it to deal with the heroes.

Sadly for the Pilot, there wouldn't be another chance as lightning tore through the sealing and fried what was left of the systems, rendering the Metal Gear completely useless. The Pilot looked up to see Thor breaking through the sealing. Against a litteral god, the Metal Gear might as well be a walking trash can, even at full power it could never take on the God of Thunder.

Thor ripped open the cockpit before pulling the pilot out "You would be wise to yield".

The Pilot said nothing before being thrown to the floor. Natasha walked up to the pilot and removed the helmet and blinked "Just a kid? Who are you?".

The little girl whimpered "I... am Li-Fen... I'm sorry for attacking you, the machine... it forced me to do it, I don't know how it just did, pelase belive me".

Li-Fen, Chun-Li's adopted daughter. She was the daughter of one of the missing hackers that were forced to help Shadaloo build the Phsyco Powered moons. During the first infiltration of the Shadaloo base, she recognizes Chun-Li for carrying the Merope chess piece marking her fateful meeting with her future mother. In the final assault of the Shadaloo base, F.A.N.G threatens to kill Li-Fen when Rashid manages to abort his plan thanks to his missing friend's final piece. F.A.N.G is then beaten by Chun-Li, who saves Li-Fen. After Ryu defeats M. Bison, she was seen being carried by Chun-Li during the escape until they are reunited with the other fighters. She then moved in with Chun-Li and has been raised by her ever since.

"I believe her" Snake spoke up making everyone look at him "This is not the first time a child has been used to pilot a Metal Gear. And the Metal Gears are no ordinary machines, there is no telling what you will be forced to do while inside one".

Thor's eyes softened "Poor child. The horrible trials you've must've been forced to endure. Once again, the villains shows their lack of honor".

Tifa walked up to Li-Fen who looked scared until Tifa gently pulled her in to a hug "There there, it's over now. We will bring you to safety".

"Our mission is complete. Let's get out of here" Natasha said, everyone nods and they began to leave. Tifa carried Li-Fen while Mat was carrying Raven, hoping her broken mind could be fixed.

Camilla looked at Thor "So you are a god, well you certainly look the part".

Thor smiled "Thank you. I would be happy to tell you about my great battles over a good drink".

"Sounds good to me" Camilla said with a giggle.

Li-Fen let out a disgusted sound, making everyone chuckle. A little more lighthearted end to a very taxing ordeal.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time Of Relaxing And More Trouble Awaits.**

A couple of days has passed since the team returned with new visitors. Li Fen was handed over to Chun-Li right away, who was beyond shocked but also relieved that her adopted daughter was now safe with them. Camilla and Elise reunited with the rest of their family, which did wonders to keep the older sister calm. And Raven was placed in stasis until they could figure out the best way to deal with her mental damage. After that, missions were put on hold until everyone has had the chance to recover enough to head out again.

Right now, Lucina was keeping herself busy. Normally she would train, but she decided to try something new... By trying to figure out this strange objects called, Technology. In her quest to learn and understand it, she was currently trying to learn how to use a phone. She had been at it for over an hour, and she hadn't even learned the basics yet. Lucina was a very patient woman and most of the time, never lost focus... but this damn phone was pushing her over her limits very quickly, tempting her to just throw it to the ground in frustration.

"Why did their world even bother making this? Was it really that hard just to send messengers?" Lucina asked out loud.

"I know it's frustrating at first, but I can promise you these things are far more useful than sending a messenger" Came a familiar voice that made Lucina look up.

"Oh, hello Corrin. Finally managed to get away from Camilla?" Lucina asked.

"Until she find me again, I needed break from her. It was good to see her in this realm, but she can become very smothering at times" Corrin said as she walked up to Lucina "Wow, you haven't even learned how to unlock the phone yet?".

Lucina grumbles a little "No. This thing is impossible".

"Here, let me" Corrin said before she effortlessly unlocked the phone.

Lucina blinked several times "How did you know?".

"Well I haven't been sent on a mission yet, so I needed something to pass the time. So I decided to give this technology a chance, and with some help from the, what were they called... nerds? I was able to learn it" Corrin explained.

"Nerds? That sounds like an insult" Lucina admitted.

"Depends on how they take it. It can be an insult or just a simple jest" Corrin said.

"If you say so. Now what makes this "Phone" so impressive?" Lucina asked.

"Well you can send messages or even talk to someone despite being nowhere near them. I even heard if the connection between two phones are strong enough, you can speak to someone from the other side of the world" Corrin said.

"That does sound incredible. But how do I even do that?" Lucina asked.

"By typing the number of another phone and then hold your own phone to your ear" Corrin answered.

Lucina rubbed her head "Our worlds are so much simpler".

Corrin giggled a little "Can't deny that, our worlds are a lot more primitive than most of the other worlds. I am still awed about the fact other worlds exist, and in some of the other, Universes as they call it, there worlds among the stars, and they can travel to them as easily as we can travel between settlements".

"I see what you mean. They are thousands of years ahead of us" Lucina said.

"And despite us being from such different worlds and such different timelines, we still managed to find a way to fight together against a common foe" Corrin said with a smile "It's honestly reassuring".

"I agree. Though this realm already looks like it has been ravaged by war... the same kind of war that destroyed my world in the future" Lucina said.

"You too huh?" Came a voice which made Lucina and Corrin look and they saw a red head girl "Name is Hope Summers. Sorry to intrude, I just happened to overhear".

"It's alright. I think I heard about you. You are Cable's daughter, right?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, he took me in when I lost my mother. Like you, Lucina, I am from a dark future" Hope said.

"What happened in your world?" Lucina asked.

"It's a very long story. But the short version is this: I am a mutant, and my kind have been victims of human hate for years, all because we happened to be different. One thing led to another, and before you knew it, some witch went insane and wiped out nearly the entire mutant population, mostly through depowering them. I was the first mutant to be born after that, and such I was viwed as a mutant messiah, destined to bring my people back from extinction" Hope answered.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that. In my world and evil dragon destroyed everything I loved, including my parents. I was sent back in time with my friends to make sure the future I grew up in never happened" Lucina explained.

"Several mutants I know did that too. Sadly, messing with time can lead to an even worse future" Hope said.

"I am aware, which was why I made sure to only alter the events that directly lead to my horrible future" Lucina said.

"If only my mission was that straight forward. I was tasked with bringing my people back, while being hunted by humans for all kinds of reasons. Some want me dead because they hate mutants and want to do anything they can to keep mutants from making a come back. While some think I am a danger to the human race and wants me contained" Hope said before letting out an annoyed sound "Some of them are even with us in this little army of ours".

"Who?" Corrin asked.

"The Avengers" Hope answered.

Lucina looked confused "But I was told they were the world's mightiest heroes".

Hope scoffed a little "Yeah, for humanity that is. But they've done next to nothing for the mutants, other than letting some mutants join their ranks. But they were only protected because they were a part of the Avengers, and the Avengers look after their own. But what bothers me about them the most is the fact they are not that different from us. Just like us they posses powers that can hardly be called human, hell, some of them aren't even humans at all. And yet they are hailed as heroes, while my people are being hunted down like animals".

"That... that isn't fair at all" Lucina admitted.

Corrin sighed "For what it's worth, I am pretty familiar with that feeling. My people were also targeted of hate".

"So you are not human then? I mean sure, your pointy ears were a clue, but then what exactly are you?" Hope asked.

"I am part human, part dragon. Silent Dragon to be precise. Silent Dragons govern over water, manipulate peoples' hearts, and have the ability to see into the future. Silent Dragons breathe vapors of fetid air in order to damage its foes. Those abilities are exclusive to Anankos due to the fact that he's the only pure-blooded Silent Dragon to appear. Descendants of Anankos may have the ability to transform into a dragon, but they won't fully be a Silent Dragon" Corrin explained.

"Are you one of his descendants?" Hope asked.

"He was my father" Corrin answered with a sigh "Truth is, I am not really related to any of my siblings. My mother married the ruler of Hoshido, there by making his children my step siblings. But when I was a child, I was taken to Norh where I was raised as a member of their royal family. But I arn't related to any of them by blood".

"That is pretty confusing. Then again, I'm not one to talk, given Cable adopted me after my mother was killed" Hope said.

"Seems like you have a lot in common with both of us" Lucina said.

Hope couldn't help but to smile "Yeah... I guess I do. Want to hang out?".

Lucina and Corrin shared a look before Corrin answered "Sure. What did you have in mind?".

"I was on my way to the hot springs before I overheard your talk" Hope answered.

"Wait, this place has a hot spring?" Corrin asked, sounding excited.

"It was recently built. Stark wanted to give us something that could help us relax. He was even nice enough to make two separate hot springs" Hope said.

"Two?" Lucina asked.

"One for men and one for women, they are located pretty far away from each other to make sure no one tries to peep" Hope answered.

"Is there a mixed bath?" Lucina asked.

"No, why you you ask?" Hope asked.

"In my world, hot springs have mixed bathing. Heard it was a good way for people to bond without any secrets" Lucina answered.

Hope blushed "Well, in my world only the really bold would bathe together with the opposite gender. Unless they are in love".

"Well, let's head over to the girl bath then. I could use a good soak" Corrin declared.

"Alright, let's go" Hope said and the three girls headed to the hot springs for a nice bath.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a camp, Peni was sleeping on Edelgard's lap. They had been walking for a long time and decided to stop and rest for a while. Edelgard was resting her eyes, but sleeping in a place like this was far from easy. Not only could it be unknown dangers around every corner, but the memories of her painful past was forever fresh in her mind. Edelgard heard something and opened her eyes to see Black Knight standing over her. After his clash with the Death Knight he had been more silent than normal. But now it was clear he wanted something.

"You and I need to talk. Now" He declared.

Edelgard carefully removed Peni from her lap and stood up "Alright, lead the way".

Black Knight and leads Edelgard a safe distance away from Peni. Far enough for her to not hear their talk, but also close enough to rush back in case danger arrives "I think it's time you told me what you are really doing, Lady Edelgard".

"What do you mean?" Edelgard asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can see it in your eyes, and the way you watch the area. You are not just seeking for a way back to your world. You want something from this place. And if I had to make a guess, I would say you are after it's power" Black Knight said in a knowing tone.

Edelgard narrowed her eyes "You are very observant. Very well, I will tell you. But only under the condition that you will not tell Peni any of this. I am not certain that she will understand".

"Very well, I've kept things from her about myself as well. There are some things she is better of not knowing" Black Knight agreed.

Edelgard sighed "You are right. I am looking for power. But I need power if I am going to realize my dream".

"And what dream is that?" Black Knight asked.

"To create a world where crests, race and tittles holds no power. Where people will be judged by who they are and not by their blood line" Edelgard answered.

"And what motivates this goal?" Black knight asked.

Edelgard closed her eyes "When I was a kid, I found that my father had been reduced to nothing more than a political puppet. Alongside my ten siblings, I was subjected to painful Crest experiments by Those Who Slither in the Dark, who were backed by many of the corrupt Adrestian nobles. Though my father vehemently objected, his reduced influence meant he could do nothing to stop it. As a result, most of my siblings were driven mad from the experiments or died from exhaustion. By the end of it all, only I was able to survive and retain my sanity, leaving me as the only successful subject. As a result, I bore a second Crest, the Crest of Flames, at the cost of my hair turning white and my lifespan being drastically shortened".

Black Knight was silent for a moment "I... see... I admit that is a strong enough reason for you to have such a goal".

"Crests is the source of all the suffering I went through. And not only for me, but many people were disowned and looked down on just because they did not have a crest. I can't stand back and allow that to go on. I will change the world, and make one where Crests don't mean anything and people will be judged equally" Edelgard said.

"I see... I wouldn't mind living in a world like that" Black Knight admitted.

"What do you mean?" Edelgard asked.

"Let's just say I know how it feels to be shunned for being different" Black Knight answered.

Edelgard was not satisfied with that answer "I just told you about my painful past. You owe me an explination".

Black Knight sighed "Fair enough. While I was growing up, I had a miserable childhood because he was a Branded, someone marked with a special brand. This brand is the result of beorc and laguz parentage. Because of this, I was looked down on and hated by my own family. This prompted me to leave home and join the Daein army in order to escape the suffering. I feared being discovered and treated the same way by mt new comrades so I attempted to hide my brand by rarely removing my armor. When U discovered that the brand also slowed my aging, I knew that my time in Daein would not last and I would eventually have to leave to preserve my secret. Branded are often treated poorly by both of their parent races. The laguz refer to them as parentless and generally refuse to acknowledge their existence if a Branded individual stands before them. In some cases, laguz have been known to hunt down the Branded. The Branded are often referred to as Half-Breeds by beorc, leading to harassment and even execution if their Brand is known. Because they closely resemble beorcs, most Branded tend to live among them, though most live quiet, private lives to hide their decelerated aging".

Edelgard was silent for a moment "I see... so you are judged for being what you are. Such discrimination is presant in my world too. Just another thing I need to get rid of. I am willing to do whatever it takes to achieve my goals. Not matter how much I need to sacrifice".

"I hope you succeed" Black Knight said.

"I will. And do not worry, your secret is safe with me" Edelgard promised

Black Knight was about to respond until he noticed something "Peni".

Edelgard gasped and looked to see Peni step out of hiding "How much did you hear?".

Peni looked away "I heard enough... I am not going to pretend to understand what you two have gone through... nor am I going to pretend I know a better way for you to get what you want... But I just hope you realize that the price is not always worth the cost... and I really hope you will be able to see when enough is enough".

Peni walked away, leaving Edelgard and Black Knight to give each other silent looks. Both knew full well that they may have just lost Peni's trust.

* * *

Back and Maestro's base, Sephiroth was standing outside, thinking to himself. This new realm had proven really fascinating, and he could feel that Cloud was here as well. As much as he enjoyed tormenting Cloud, there was also a lot more Sephiroth could do in this place. The possibilities were endless. Maestro made a lot of promises, but Sephiroth cared little for them, as his true goal remained the same, regardless of what that green monster might say. Still, his help could prove useful, but Sephiroth longed to kill that bastard Hojo, and the Maestro would not be able to protect him for long.

Sephiroth opened his eyes when he sensed something nearby. Curious, he decided to go see what is could be. Once he arrived he found a woman wandering the wasteland not to far away from the villains base. She resembles her has white hair, a strong face and belt feathers. Her outfit looked like something someone would wear in a warm climate. Or if they were a part of some kind of tribe. She also carried a large sword on her back which could almost match Cloud's buster sword in terms of size. It was clear as day that she was a warrior, and since Sephiroth has not flexed his muscles in a while, he decided to see just who this woman could be. With that he smiled and flies down in front of her, making her stop.

"Greetings. Are you lost?" Sephiroth asked.

The woman narrowed her eyes "I am searching for my princess. If you know anything, then you will tell me".

"Perhaps I will. If you can defeat me in combat" Sephiroth said before bringing out his long sword, The Masamune "You better provide me with some entertainment. Otherwise I can't promise you will survive".

The woman grabbed her own sword "Fine with me. I will get my answers one way or the other. I am Impa, of leader of Sheikah tribe. And I swear on my honor and I swear on my life, I will not lose to you. I will find the princess and I will protect her".

Sephiroth smiled and got ready. Maybe this would be fun after all.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Dark Reveal.**

Impa is a warrior. A loyal servant of the Royal Family of Hyrule and a member of the Sheikah tribe. She would do anything to protect her princess, even fighting Ganondorf himself if she had to. But she was not fighting Ganondorf. She wasn't even fighting any of his evil minions. She was facing of against the powerful Sephiroth, once a famous war hero, before he became the biggest threat his world ever has, and ever will, see. Regardless, even though Impa had no idea who this mysterious new enemy was, it made little difference in the end. If he insists on standing in her way of finding Zelda, she would cut him down like all the enemies that came before him.

Sephiroth seemingly disappeared within a blink of an eye. Impa kept her guard up as she held her blade tightly in her hands. However, before she could move any more, she was suddenly struck with a slash to her back. She quickly turned around to retaliate, but once again Sephiroth has disappeared within a blink of an eye. Impa was not about to fall for the same trick twice and she quickly turned around, and swung her sword. However, she only cut the air as her face came of slight shock. Realizing what he was doing, the warrior quickly turned around and swung her sword once again. Impa's large blade collided with Sephiroth's long one as both of them attempted to overpower each other. However, Sephiroth gained the upper-hand as he quickly overpowered Impa, and kicked her in the stomach as the female warrior felt the air leave her lungs, and she staggered back. Sephiroth smirked coldly as he tightens his grip on Masamune, and swung upwards.

Impa hurried to block but was sent upwards with such force that she was inevitably launched into the air. Sephiroth followed suit as he swung his sword in a rapid succession causing massive amount of slashes to appear on the Sheikah warrior. Sephiroth did not let up. He kept going as he slashed at Impa who desperately did her best to block the speedy strikes until Sephiroth swung Masamune downwards as one last slashed came onto Impa's blade and she was launched towards the ground, and causing a mini-crater to form upon impact.

Any ordinary warrior would've died from such an impact. But Impa was no ordinary woman, she had survived far worse in her long life as a protector of Hyrule. She quickly stood up, and regained her composure as she saw Sephiroth lightly step back onto the ground. Suddenly, Impa rushed towards Sephiroth in a slight burst of speed. Sephiroth only narrowed his eyes as he held his blade tightly. Both began to enter a clash between to skilled swordsman. The clash between the two was at a stalemate as both Sephiroth, and Impa have shown to be on equal footing when it comes to skills with a sword. Impa had faced all sorts of different sword fighters through the years, so her experience helped out a lot. And Sephiroth had more than his fair share of experience fighting people with large swords.

However, both ended up locking blades for a moment. Sephiroth being the physically stronger of the two, has begone to overpower Impa as she tried hard to overpower her opponent, but is failing to do so. Sephiroth pushed Impa back as he ran towards her, and swung his sword. Impa quickly recovering her composure a tightly grip the hilt of her large sword she ran towards Sephiroth, ready to meet his charge with her own. It was then that both fighters began to clash once again. However, this time both seemingly disappeared from eyesight as they reappeared once again to clash. They both once again disappeared, and then reappeared as they continued to clash.

Impa then punched him square in the face, which did little more than make him back away for a bit, and whirled around with a spinning slash, set to bisect the silver haired swordman. Sephiroth, however, held up his sword, blocking the blow and creating a shower of sparks. He then unlocked the two blades and attempted to slash his opponent again, but Impa was fast, and the attack only met her blade. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. Time to use something more effective. In one fluid motion, he pulled back his sword and slashed upward. Instead of a single slash, however, a flurry of about twenty slashes, all attacking faster than the eye can see, hit Impa dead-on, as she was caught off-guard, leaving cuts over her body. Sephiroth then swung his sword again, with another Reaper striking his opponent, followed by another set of slashes that sent the warrior flying through the air. Impa landed on her feet and dashed forward again. Once again they clashed in blinding speed, disappearing and reappearing again.

This went on for about two more clashes as Impa managed to land a deceive slash onto her powerful foe. Sephiroth looked at his chest, noticing blood starting to come out of the wound. Impa looked towards to her enemy as she believed that she won, given few could ever hope to survive an injury like that. She smiled to herself, once again she had proven herself worthy of guarding Zelda. However, shock and horror crept onto her face when she saw him glow green briefly as he stood up, and looked unaffected by the wound on his chest, which was now completely gone.

"Impossible..." Impa whispered.

"Did you really think a wound like that would be enough to kill me? I've survived far worse than that. A foolish mistake, and it's about to be your last" Sephiroth spoke as he tightened his grip around Masamune "But I will give you some credit. I didn't think you would be able to land a strike on me at all. It seems I may have underestimated you, if only a little. But you lost this duel before it even began".

Impa gritted her teeth. She should've known better than to assume anything from an unknown foe. She should'v been ready for any trick he might've tried to pull. But she allowed her confidence to blind her, and never even considered he might have healing magic in his unknown arsenal. But now wasn't the time to think about her mistake, she was still in the middle of a battle.

"No! I refuse to die here. I still have a duty to fulfill. I will not die until I know my princess is safe" Impa declared.

"Princess? So you fight in service of another. I guess we have something in common then. I fight to realize my mother's dream" Sephiroth said.

Impa was slightly surprised "And what is it that your mother want?".

"To create a new world. But the only way to do that is to destroy the old one, so it can be reborn as something greater. Free from all the filth that has been tainting it" Sephiroth answered.

Impa narrowed her eyes, he was insane. How would destroying his world save it? She could not let a mad man like this live, she had to kill him before he causes any more harm. She dashed forward, ready to end this. Sephiorth only smiled before he avoided her strike and stabbed her through her thigh. Impa let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground, holding her wound.

Sephiroth walked towards her, Impa tried to use some magic, but a stab through the shoulder stopped her "You fought well, warrior. But now you shall fall into despair like everyone else".

Sephiroth raised his blade, ready to end Impa's life. But suddenly, a barrage of bullets rained down on him, forcing him to stab back. Then War Machine landed between Impa and Sephiroth before he began unloading his weapons on Sephiroth, both bullets and missiles was sent his way, but the fallen hero blocked them with his magic. Sephiroth then dashed forward and thrusts his sword forward, ready to stab through War Machine's head. But War Machine grabbed the sword with his armored hands and pushed back, causing the two of them to come face to face as they entered a power struggle.

Impa was confused until Magik appeared next to her "You alright?".

"Who are you?" Impa demanded.

"No time for that. Rhodey, we need to go before more shows up!" Magik called out.

War Machine grunts as he moved Sephrioth's sword up and delivered a strong kick to his chest, making him slide back. War Machine then once again unleashed his fire power to keep Sephiroth distracted long enough for Magik to make a portal, allowing them to escape. Sephiroth walked out of the dust and noticing they were gone. Annoying, but pointless. They would all die soon enough.

* * *

Back in the hero base, Impa's wounds were treated. She still didn't know what was going on, until Zelda suddenly ran inside "Impa!".

Impa got wide eyes "Princess Zelda?".

"I am so happy that you are here. I was worried about you" Zelda said, clear relief in her tone.

"Princess Zelda... I am so relived that you are safe" Impa said.

Zelda smiled "I am safe, I've been safe ever since I arrived in this base. But with you here, I will be even safer".

"What is this place?" Impa asked.

"We are in a realm that is not our own. Beings from countless different worlds and time lines have been brought here by an evil we've never faced before. Thankfully we have a lot of new allies that can help us in the fight" Zelda explained.

"Other worlds?" Impa asked.

Zelda sighed and did her best to explain everything. How people from all over the so called multiverse had been brought to this realm from across space and time. As a result, people and other beings that should be long dead by now, was now back. She also explained the leader of the new threats they face was the one responsible, but they weren't sure how he did it yet. She also told Impa about some of their new allies who had been very helpful. About the leaders who truly cared about the people under their charge, and who even helped provide everyone with a place to stay, where they could spend some time talking or resting between battles. A strange bunch to be sure, but a trustworthy one.

"Does that mean... Ganondorf is here too?" Impa asked, though she already had a feeling she knew the answer.

Zelda nodded solemnly "Yes, there is no question about it. And he has allied with villains from the other worlds. He could be more dangerous than ever. Meaning we need our new allies' help if we are going to stop him. Ganondorf was dangerous before, and if he has help from being we have no idea how to fight. We will need help from everyone".

"I see... if you trust them, then I will follow your lead. Like I always do" Impa said.

Zelda smiled "I know I can always trust you, Impa. Few have displayed loyalty such as yours. But for now, I need you to rest until your injuries have healed".

"As you wish, Princess" Impa said as she laid down. She was relived Zelda was safe and unharmed, but she hoped their new allies were as trust worthy as Zelda believed them to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, another mission was on the way. Sonic, Spider-Man, Tifa, Cloud, Cap and Laura were fighting their way through Ultron and Dark Oak's forces. The mission as going well, and they were nearing the take down of another of the evil machines outposts.

Sonic speeds through some Ultron drones "Destroying evil robots never gets old!".

Laura stabbed one of the Metarex minions before slicing it apart "We are breaking through. Their defenses are cumbling".

"Keep pushing forward. Once this outpost is taken down, it will severely limit their operations" Cap ordered.

"On it Cap" Peter said as he shots a web line on a Ultron drone before throwing it in to a Metarex. He then finished the Metarex of by lading on it really hard.

Tifa rushed in and punched a drone hard enough to shatter it, she then turned to kick another drone away before grabbing one by the leg and used it to smash a Metarex over the head before she kicked the Metarex away. Cloud soon joined in, slashing through hordes of machines with his large blade, non of them where much of a threat to him or Tifa. The machines where driven back, and the last of their defenses was destroyed.

"Alright! Let's get inside and do some damage!" Sonic said as he got ready to run.

Suddenly, Peter's spider sense flared like crazy "Sonic wait!".

It was to late, Sonic already ran in to the outpost... only to come flying back out and crashing in to a boulder "Ow... What was that?".

**"We can't believe we had to come here personally just to deal with some annoying pests. But you have forced our hand"** Came a voice that was both familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Everyone looked and got wide eyes. They saw... actually they weren't sure what they saw. It looked like both Ultron and Dark Oak combined. It had Ultron's body, with Dark Oak's armor pieces and cape. It also had Dark Oak's head, but Ultron's face. A perfect mixture between Ultron and Dark oak.

"Dark Oak?" Sonic asked.

"Or Ultron?" Peter asked.

**"Neither. We have evolved past the limits of our original bodies. We have become one, our powers have become one. Making us more powerful than ever before. We. Are. DARK ULTRON!"** The new mechanical being spoke menacingly.

"Any ideas here Cap?" Peter asked.

Cap narrowed his eyes "Ultron and Dark Oak alone were dangerous threats. Now they've merged in to one. This is not good".

"But this is also our shot at finishing both of them at the same time! I say we teach them a lesson!" Sonic said as he ran in to attack.

"Sonic no!" Cap shouts.

Sonic ran around Dark Ultron, waiting for the best moment to attack. Dark Ultron stood motionless until he suddenly rose his fist, causing Sonic to be hit in the face. He fell down but speeds away again. But Dark Ultron punched to his left side, hitting Sonic again. The Blue Hedgehog was getting annoyed, and decided to increase his speed and moved to hit Dark Ultron in the chest... only for the merged machine to reach out and grab him by the neck.

The other heroes had no choice but to run in to help. Dark Ultron threw Sonic at them, luckily Peter spun some webbing for Sonic to land in. Cap threw his shield at Dark Ultron, who simply caught it before throwing it at Cloud, hitting him square in the gut and knocking him down. Tifa rushed in and threw the strongest punch she could muster without her limit breaks... only for Dark Ultron to casually catch it with his hand. He tightened his grip on Tifa's fist, slowly crushing it, making her cry out in pain, before Dark Ultron delivered a blow to her gut which made her cough out a lot of blood before falling to the ground.

Dark Ultron raised his hand to finish her, but Peter quickly shot a web line on his hand, hoping to stop him. But Dark Ultron simply looked at the web line before quickly grabbing it and with a strong pull, he sent Peter flying in to a wall, hard enough to crack it. Cloud charged in with anger blazing in his eyes for what happened to Tifa. He swung his large sword, only for Dark Ultron to pull out his own sword and block the strike. He knocked Cloud's sword to the side before using his blinding speed to stab Cloud through the gut. If not for his enhanced body, he would've died on the spot. Dark Oak then tossed him away next to Cap who just managed to retrieve his shield

**"You organic insects are hardly worth our time. And yet, we still need to destroy you"** Dark Ultron said before began charging up his powers.

"SONIC!" Cap shouted.

Luckily Sonic knew what he wanted and quickly used his speed to pull Tifa to safety, while Cap picked up Cloud along with his sword and ran away with him. Thankfully Peter wasn't to injured to move and he was able to follow his friends as Dark Ultron unleashed a blast they narrowly avoided, but the shock wave still sent them flying. Dark Ultron slowly made his way towards them, like a slasher from a horror movie, and the heroes were just his victims now.

"We need to fall back! Fall back now!" Cap shouted, and the other begrudgingly agreed as they helped the injured get away.

Dark Ultron's one green eye above his two red ones began to glow and he fired a beam after the heroes. The beam barely missed them, but he was already charging a new one. Realizing Dark Ultron would shoot them down if they tried to fly away in their jet, Cap needed to come with a plan to distract him. Praying it would work, Cap took out his shielded, and just as Dark Ultron fired another beam, Cap managed to deflect it in to a nearby cliff, causing the whole thing to crumble on top of the mechanical terror.

"HURRY!" Cap shouts as they rush inside the jet and quickly began to fly away.

Dark Ultron walked out of the rubble and saw the heroes escape. But all he did was letting out an evil laugh.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Troubling News.**

Cap and his team recently arrived back to base after their near fatal encounter with a deadly new threat. Dark Ultron, a merger between Ultron and Dark Oak, combining the two ruthless machines in to a new entity, more powerful than either of them were when separate. With their combined power, the hero team where utterly helpless against their new foe, who badly injured Cloud and Tifa, leading to both of them needing urgent medical attention. Safe to say, Tony really didn't want to hear news like this.

"Well that's just great. So you are telling me two super powerful organic hating machines merged in to a super death machine?" Tony summed up.

"Yes... we couldn't even damage him. Dark Ultron was completely out of our league. Had we fought one of them separately we might've had a chance, but we could not beat them while they were combined" Cap answered, making it clear he was less than pleased about this unexpected development "We had no plan for dealing with something like that with what we had on hand. All we could to was slow him down long enough to escape".

Light sighed as he rubbed his beard "I think it's clear the evil machines are adapting new ways to fight us. Our team work is what gave us the advantage we needed to fight them. But now they are working as one, being able to achieve something they never could on their own. And from how you described the battle, Steve, it's clear they are working in perfect harmony, meaning their minds became one as well, and are not fighting for dominance. The perfect merge".

"Great, just perfect" Tony said with a tired sigh "So what about your team?".

"Tifa's wounds were not to serious, and could be treated fairly easily. Cloud on the other hand received a wound that would've killed him instantly if not for his enhancements, so he will need time to recover. The rest of us suffered minor wounds" Cap answered.

"Alright... well, if there is nothing else you want to say, Steve, you can take the day of" Tony said.

"Don't hesitate to ask me for help when you need it, Tony. You know this will not be enough to stop me from fighting" Steve said.

Tony nods "I know, thanks Steve".

Steve nods back and leaves. Once he was gone, Light spoke "You alright, Tony?".

"No, Light... I am not alright. I wanted to end this war quickly so we all could go back home. But there one problem after the other just keeps on piling up. I think we are not being active enough" Tony answered.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I mean that our approach of sending out smaller teams to undermine our enemies isn't working. I think it's getting more and more clear that we need to be more forceful. Take down the villains fast and hard before they have a chance to become to strong" Tony said.

"That would be to risky, Tony. If we charge in under prepared it could be a slaughter" Light argued.

"I know!" Tony said in frustration "That's the main reason I haven't gone through with that plan yet. But we are running out of options, and quickly. At this rate we will lose no matter what we decide to do".

Light sighed at that "There are no easy solutions to such complicated problems. In the end, all we can do is try to figure out what solution is the least costly".

"Yes. And I am worried the price will always be to high" Tony muttered.

The mess just kept on getting bigger and bigger, and it was becoming harder and harder to clean up. If Dark Ultron is the result of the evil machines becoming stronger... then how much stronger are the other villain factions becoming?

* * *

Elsewhere, a large man was walking through a hallway, being lead by one of Armstrong's men. The large man was Wilson Fisk, kingpin of crime in New York City, rules the underworld with ruthless efficiency. Gaining power through numerous illegal ventures and intimidation, Kingpin has gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Spider-Man and Daredevil and kept pace thanks to his incredible physical prowess and strength. Those who don't know him would be quick to judge him based on his size, thinking he is just an big man who lets his thugs handle all the work. But truth is in his entire massive body, only 2% of it is fat, the rest is pure muscles, more than capable of crushing most mortal men.

But he was not alone, alongside him was one of his top deadliest assassins: Bullseye. A deadly killer for hire capable of using practically anything as a lethal projectile weapon with flawless accuracy and deadly force. He is one of the most psychotic and sadistic characters in the world, and serves as one of Daredevil's most dangerous foes.

"We are here" The soldier said as he motioned inside a room "Your body guard may accompany you, if it makes you feel safer".

Fisk said nothing as he entered the room alongside Bullseye. Once inside they saw Armstrong looking out a window "So, you are Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime".

"You seem familiar with me. But I don't think we've met before, Steven Armstrong was it? Your men told me about you" Kingpin said.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Mr Fisk. Even in this strange new place. I am a resourceful man, which allowed me to build this little base of mine. Though I have to admit, I was lucky to find enough technology around the place to use. Seems this place was kind enough to pull some of our stuff here along with us" Armstrong explained.

"Very well. So to what do I own the pleasure of speaking to a Senator of another world?" Fisk asked.

"It's quite simple really. Just like me, you are a man with visions. I may not know your past, but just looking at you is enough for me to know you are a man who started with nothing and worked yourself to the top. Not being held back by bullshit rules of shit faced government pansies. You used your own two hands to take your life back and crushed any assholes that got in your way. Am I wrong?" Armstrong asked.

"You have a good eye, Senator. But you should know I don't like it when someone knows to much about me" Fisk said with some warning in his tone.

"Not hard to see why. The pawns of the petty legal system would try to destroy everything you have if all your secrets were exposed. But I am from another world, so it's not like your secrets would matter much where I'm from" Armstrong said "But to make things fair, I guess I should share some of my own life and goals. I was born and raised in Texas. Prior to pursuing politics, I played college football for the University of Texas, but joined the United States Navy due to a desire to serve my country. But I kept seeing more and more of how the assholes in power dragged my country through the shit. So I seek to tear down this whole waging war as a business, and create a new Amarica where everyone can live, fight and die based on their own merits. A land of the truly free, where everyone can fight for what they believe in, and not for whatever others tells them is right or wrong".

"Quite an ambitious goal there. But you do realize that would bring chaos" Kingpin pointed out.

"I am aware of that. Many will die, that is unavoidable. But in the end, they will die knowing that it was for their own sake" Armstrong answered.

"Sounds good to me" Bullseye commented, earning a warning look from Fisk.

Fisk looked back at Armstrong "I am not sure I can agree with what you are doing, Armstrong. I grew up in the harsh streets of New York city. Like you said, I had to learn to survive on my own. But I love my city and want to make it in to something beautiful, even if it means having to tear it down and rebuild it. But chaos needs to be controlled, if left unchecked it could destroy everything you're trying to achieve".

Armstrong smiled at that "I knew you had good vision, Wilson Fisk. I do see what you are saying. While I want to put an end to people waging war like business, sometimes I am forced to resort to doing what they are doing in order to achieve my dream. Sometimes you need to fight fire with fire, and beat your enemies at their own game. Only then will you achieve all you desire".

"Just like I need to break the law to keep my own dreams alive. Very well Armstrong, I am listening. Just what are you suggesting here?" Fisk asked.

"A partnership, which I am sure can benefit us both. What happens on your world isn't any of my concern, so I can help you achieve what you need. By giving you something I know you desire" Armstrong answered.

"And that is?" Fisk asked.

Armstrong smirked "Power. This place has more power than any of us could ever imagine. And I think you might be somewhat familiar with it".

"I am indeed. I think they are called cosmic energy. But they are very rare on earth and most of it is always collected by the Avengers before I could get my hands on them" Fisk answered.

"Well, this place is full of it. We are using them to power everything we have for now. But in time, perhaps they can help us achieve even more" Armstrong said before extending his hand "So what do you say? Will you land us a hand?".

Fisk was silent for a moment before he smiled and shook Armstrong's hand "I think this will be the start of a profitable partnership".

"Glad you think so. Because I am not the only new partner you will be working with" Armstrong said as he motions to the door.

Geese Howard walked in with a smirk "Always good to meet a fellow businessman. This will certainly be interesting".

"Indeed it will" Fisk said with a smirk of his own.

* * *

Back in the hero base, Tifa was recovering in her hospital bed. She was told Cloud would be fine, so her mind was put at ease by that. But suddenly she heard the door open, making her look to the side and was slightly surprised by who she saw enter the room.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Laura was silent for a moment before she spoke "I came here to apologize".

Tifa blinked in confusion "Apologize for what?".

"For being useless on the last mission. While you and the others were fighting for your lives against Dark Ultron, I was buried under rocks and didn't manage to free myself before he had already almost killed you all. I am supposed to be better that this, I should've been able to help. But instead while I was a helpless little child, you were fighting for your life against a mechanical monster. I'm sorry" Laura explained, hiding her emotions, but Tifa could see right through it.

Tifa could see it in Laura's eyes. She is a girl who lost more than anyone ever should. Experienced pain no one in her young age should've needed to feel. She was a broken girl who was still doing everything she could to rebuild her life, but the process was slow and painful, and there was no telling how much more she had lost along the way.

"Laura, come closer please" Tifa said as she motioned with her hand for Laura to come closer. Laura did as told before Tifa grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a in to a hug, making Laura's head rest on her chest "There is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong. What happened was on all of us, not just you. And I am sorry you felt that way".

Laura was silent for several seconds before she sighed "Can you let go? I don't do hugs".

Tifa smiled and hugged her closer "You may not want it, but you clearly need it. Now deal with it".

Laura grumbled, but made no moves to break the hug. Truth was, she was enjoying it, Tifa had such a calming aura and even her sent made Laura feel a lot calmer. A small smile appeared on her face as she finally allowed herself to relax in to Tifa's chest. Tifa smiled at this as she rubbed Laura's head like and older sister would. Laura didn't admit it, but she needed this.

At least there was some comfort, even in defeat.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thieves And Monsters.**

Sumire Yoshizawa, a talented gymnast studying at Shujin Academy who becomes involved with the Phantom Thieves. She had a hard life, growing up in the shadow of her much more talented twin sister Kasumi, resulting in her suffering from an inferiority complex which in turn degenerated into suicidal depression and accumulating into a fit of running away from Kasumi. This would ultimately lead to her sister's death, as in her blind depression Sumire would rush out in to traphic without looking for any oncoming cars, and only survived because Kasumi sacrificed herself, resulting in Sumire's already crippling depression worsening courtesy of survivor's guilt. Sumire believed that she caused the death of her sister and stole her dream, and she wanted to outright become Kasumi in order to continue her legacy of being an uncontested gymnast and a perfect person.

While things were rough for a long time, Sumire would ultimately overcome her depression with the help of the Phantom Thieves inspired by how they are determined to face their pain instead of running away. She resolves to face her sadness and overcome it as her own person.

Now she was a member of their team, however she has been separated from them due to this strange new realm forcing them apart. And right now, she was running for her life from a monster. But not the monsters she was used to fighting.

"Never in a million years would I've believed that I would miss the horrors from back home!" Sumire said to herself as she ran before something burst through a wall in front of her.

"Going somewhere, little cricket?" The large beast asked in a dangerous tone.

Sumire took out her gun and fired it at the beast who wasn't effected by it at all as he just kept on walking towards her. Sumire jumped over him and sliced at his back with her sword, but once again it had no effect on his scaly body. The monster swung his hand, making Sumire fly back, before sliding to a halt. She glared at the monster as he came in to view, finally revealing who he is.

Emil Blonsky, the Abomination. Craving for the power of a Hulk, Emil Blonsky purposely had himself infected with triple the amount of gamma that the Hulk originally had. However, it turned him into a monstrous amphibious reptoid as being originally more than twice the strength of the normal calm Hulk, at the cost of never being human again. Ever since then, he has been one of Hulk's most dangerous and percistant enemies, and one of the few villains who can match Hulk blow for blow.

"Is that all? Maybe you should just give up and accept reality. You can't defeat me" Abomination said with a evil smirk.

"I've accepted more than my fair share of harsh realities. PERSONA!" Sumire shouts as her persona comes out.

With her Persona's power, Sumire unleashed a powerful attack. Abomination just smirked and opened his arms as if he was inviting her for a hug. The blast hit him dead on. Sumire smiled, believing she had finally done some damage to the beast... but much to her horror, she saw Abomination was still standing, with no notible damage on him. All she did was leave some barely visible scratches on his body.

"So, that was all you got then? Or do you still have a few tricks up your sleeve?" Abomination asked, but rechived no answer "No? Alright then. You amused me for a moment, so take comfort in that".

Abomination rushed forward with surprising speed for his size. Sumire didn't have the chance to react in time before the Abomination's large hand grabbed tightly around her body. Sumire let out a scream in pain as she could feel herself being crushed. And nothing she did could loosen his grip. The differences between their strength was impossible to describe. Abomination smirked and was ready to end the life of the young girl... until suddenly, out of nowhere, a red fist collided with his face, sending him flying in to a boulder.

"Picking on little girls now, Blonsky? I remember when you didn't mind picking on those your own size" Came a strong voice of a large red brute.

Abomination growled "Ross!".

Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross is former U.S. military general. He is father of Bruce Banner's love Betty Ross and was archenemy of the Incredible Hulk. Ross made a deal with villains to be transformed into a Hulk himself. As the ruthless and cunning Red Hulk, he attempted to destroy his nemesis and take control of the country before seeking redemption as an Avenger. After leaving the team, he formed his own group of Thunderbolts with other Anti-Heroes.

"So you know it's me. Then you must remember what happened last time we did this dance" Ross said.

"Oh I remember what you did to me, Ross. But I am not the same monster you butchered back then" Abomination said as his eyes began to glow with some strange energy.

"So you are all glowy now, big deal. Stay back kid, leave the big ugly monster to the grown up" Ross said as he cracked his knuckles.

Sumire had no clue what was going on, but she had enough sense in her head to know she should stay out of this fight. She managed to move to the side as the two large brutes began to circle each other, both looking more than ready to beat their opponent in to a bloody mess on the ground. There was also hate in their eyes, a clear sign they had a history, a bad history.

"So, how come you are alive Blonsky? What, hell didn't think you were good enough to stay there?" Ross asked.

"A long story General. Let's just say hell couldn't contain me. And now I will finally have my revenge on you and Banner" Abomination promised.

"If you left hell, I just need to send you back as many times as I have to!" Ross declared as he charged at his enemy.

Abomination simply smirked as he suddenly punched Ross right in the face, sending him flying through several boulders and crashing in to a mountain side, making large boulders fall down on him. Sumire could feel the blow from where she was, and it clearly hurt a lot, no normal human would even be alive after that. Luckily for Ross, he was a Hulk, and it takes a lot mroe than just one blow to put a Hulk down. He climbed out of the boulders, already bleeding from his nose and mouth.

He spat out some blood "Alright, so you are a little tougher than before. But one lucky hit won't be enough to put me down".

Abomination only smirked "Why would I want to end the fun so soon?".

The two goliaths charge towards each other with ready fists and clash, causing a massive shockwave that shakes the whole area and sends debris and objects flying in their surroundings. Sumire was nearly blown away from the shockwave, feeling like she was enduring a hurricane.

Ross and Abomination continued to exchanging heavy blows until the Red Hulk charges and tackles the Abomination to the ground and began pounding him in the face with powerful blows. But something was wrong, Abomination was smiling, despite being punched over and over again to the point his face was bleeding, he was still smiling.

"Such lack of control, General. Are you still sore about what I did to your little girl, Betty? She was pretty, but my blood poisoned her good, turning her in to a rotten corpse" Abomination taunted.

The mention of his daughter made Ross utterly furious as he increases his body temperature while punching his hated enemy harder and harder. The Abomination manages to catch the Red Hulk's punch and counters with a head-butt, knocking Ross back. The Abomination quickly gets up and grabs Ross before throwing him into a wall. Ross was able to shake off the damage, but the Abomination charges towards him and delivers a powerful punch that sent Ross crashing out of the area as he tumbles to the ground. The Abomination leaps and lands on him.

"I bet you are wondering, General: How am I beating you after you killed me so easily? Well it's really simple" Abomination said as he lifted Ross by the head "I did more than just break out of hell. I became more powerful than I've ever been before. Turns out those who are strong enough to survive hell long enough to break out are rewarded with some hellish power. I guess you could say that being killed by you was a good thing!" Abomination throws Ross to the ground and began stomping on him "If only we had one of those fancy guns you used to kill me! How ironic would it be if I put some rounds in your head!".

While the Abomination was talking, Ross secretly pulls out the pin from some gamma grenades he carried with him, and it explodes on them, engulfing the two and blasting the Abomination a couple of meters away. Ross, however appears unharmed, as he was able to absorb most of the blast and its radiation. Ross leaps forward to the Abomination and picks him by the leg and slams him around a couple of times before tossing him a few distance into the air. Ross then jumps after his hated enemy and grabs him as they fall back hard down to the ground. Ross smashes the Abomination face first into the earth, creating a large crater, and stood over the monster's unconscious body.

But he wasn't done, he let out a loud roar as he began beating the Abomination over and over again. Putting all his might in to each blow, shaking the entire area, as he wanted nothing else then to kill the monster that poisoned his daughter. He continued beating the Abomination until he raised both his fits and brought them down with such force he create a explosion that looked like a small nuclear bomb. He roars to the sky before looking at the un-moving Abomination. Ross was breathing hard, having spent most of his power in the fight and unleashing so much of it in to his final attack, it left him a little drained.

"Wait, the kid!" Ross suddenly remembered as he looked to see Sumire had managed to catch up with them, luckily she was unharmed "Sorry about that kid. Are you alright?".

Sumire was about to answer until she gasped "LOOK OUT!".

Before Ross could turn around, a hand burst through his chest. Blood flew out of his mouth as Abomination stood behind him with a sinister smile "Didn't you know, General? Never turn you back on a downed opponent, unless you are 100% sure they are truly dead. And shouldn't you know better than most just how hard it is to kill a gamma mutant?".

Abomination pulled his hand free, making Ross fall to his knees as he began to vomit blood, but the evil monster was not done as he grabbed Ross' head. Sumire quickly took out her gun "STOP IT!".

"Or what? You are more than welcome to make me stop, little girl" Abomination challenged, but smirked when Sumire didn't make a move "That's what I thought. This man caused me a lot of pain before he killed me. Only fair I return the favor".

Sumire was about to run in. She had no idea what she could do to help, but she couldn't just stand back and watch as the man who saved her life was killed. She may not know him, and sure he looked scary. But he saved her, and actively tried to protect her. Didn't take a genius to know he wasn't an enemy. However, before she could rush to her death, lightning appeared in the sky before a hammer slammed in to Abomination, sending him back.

Sumire suddenly felt an arm around her "Hold on, child. I will get you out of here".

Before Sumire could register what was happening, she along with Ross and their savior vanished. Leaving Abomination to growl in annoyance.

* * *

Back at the hero base, Sumire looked around completely shocked by what just happened "Wh-what happened? Who are you?".

"I am Thor. And no need to worry, you are safe here" Thor said.

Sumire looked at him for a moment before she gasped and looked at Ross "What about him? He saved me!".

"Worry not, his kind don't die so easy. He just need time to heal" Thor said as some medical drones arrived and took Ross away "Now come with me, jusdign from you way of dressing, I assume you know the Phantom Thief ?".

Sumire gasped at the mention of her friends "They are here?! Can I see them!?".

"Yes, I will take you to them right away. Follow me" Thor instructed as he walked away.

Sumire quickly followed him. After everything she saw, she needed some familiar faces.

**.**

**For those who wonder about Abomination's massive increase in power, I chose to give him the power level he had during the Chaos War event, where he did indeed break out of hell along with many others, and was more powerful than he's ever been. Powerful enough that it took the whole Hulk family, including Hulk, A-Bomb, She Hulk and Red She Hulk who's power level rivals her father, just to beat Abomination back. And not before he one shotted them in an earlier fight.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Lucky Break.**

Days had passed since Thor saved Red Hulk and Sumire. Red Hulk's healing factor saved his life and managed to make a full recovery. But it was getting more and more clear that the villains were getting to dangerous, and if they didn't do something fast, they would lose this war for sure. The leaders gathered to discuss their options, and Tony once again recommended that they just stormed the villain base and take them down. But once again he was met with resistance due to the very high risk of casualties.

"We are running out of options. The way I see it, either we go out and die fighting, or just wait here for them to come and kill us on our knees" Tony said.

"But there must be another way" Dr Light said.

"What other way? If anyone of you have any idea, even if it's useless, I would still love to hear it" Tony said in frustration.

There was silence for a while, until Captain America suddenly spoke "Hold on... the one who seem to be in charge of all those villains is called Maestro, right?".

"Yes, what of it?" Tony asked.

"What do we know about him?" Cap asked.

Tony blinked but knew that if Cap was asking these questions, there might be a good plan forming inside his head "Well from what we know, he is an alternate future version of Hulk. From a future that has been decimated by nuclear war, which ultimately turned that version of Hulk in to a cruel and tyrannical war lord who crushes any forms of resistance".

Cap thinks about this for several seconds until he finally got a face that showed he had an idea "That's it! If there is one thing I know for sure about Warlords and tyrants, it's that they have a massive amount of pride and ego. And since Maestro is a Hulk, there is no question in my mind that he refuses to let anyone claim that they are stronger than him, no true Hulk would ever give up the title as the strongest there is without a fight".

"So what are you suggesting Cap?" Tony asked, getting real interested in what Cap had to say.

"Simple, we challenge him to a duel" Cap answered.

"A duel?" Light asked confused.

Cap nods "Yes, a direct attack on him and his allies will only end in needless death. But if we call him out to a fight, there is no way he will refuse if his pride is on the line. If we play our words right, he will come charging out and defend himself".

"I get a feeling this is only the first stage of the plan" Tony assumed.

"That's right, the chances of us winning the duel is still rather slim. But if we are lucky, most of Maestro's allies will gather to watch the fight. Once the true threats have been distracted, we can send a smaller team in to Maestro's base, where they can learn as much as they can and cause as much damage as possible. If we pull this of, we would've gained a big advantage over Maestro and his allies" Cap finished explaining.

Light strokes his beard "This is a logical plan. But who would we pick as our champion? If this Maestro is really as powerful as you say, then only a hand full of our friends would be up to the challenge".

Tony smirked at that, he knew exactly what to do about that "Well Maestro is a hulk. That means there is only one person who could last long enough against him. Alright, this will be a make it or break it plan. Let's cross all our fingers that it works".

* * *

Hours later at the villain base, Maestro sat on his throne, being rather bored by the lack of actions recently. He let out a deep sigh "I figured the heroes would've tried something by now. But I guess they finally admitted that they are to weak to challenge me. Sure I always knew they could never defeat me, but it would be more fun if they at least tried".

"Oh, I am very sure they are plotting something as we speak. They always do" Red Skull said.

As if on cue, one of Maestro's alarms went of, he turned on the cameras that were monitoring the outside and soon saw Captain America standing near the base _**"Maestro! I am calling you out! Come out now, or hide away like a coward!"**_.

Maestro smirked "Finally. This day just got a little more interesting".

"What could you be up to now, Captain?" Red Skull muttered in slight interest.

Outside, Cap waited calmly and as expected, Maestro came out of his base, with several of the other big villains following him. Not all villains, but the most dangerous ones at least. So far so good, now Cap had to make sure to keep Maestro's attention for as long as he possibly could, if Maestro's caught on to their plan, it would've all been for nothing.

"Captain America. Been a while since I saw one of you. Well, one who was still alive that is" Maestro said mockingly as he looked at the heroes who had come with Cap "So what is this? Are you hoping to perform one final assault on me? Hoping you can finally put me down? If that is your plan I regret to inform you that you will fail. Even your combined might can't stop me, and even if you had a slight chance against me. Well, I'm sure you've already noticed I also has some friends that are more eager to kill you all".

"So this is what you've become? After all the bragging about being the strongest there is, you will just decide to sit back as your lackeys do all the dirty work? Looks like the mighty Hulk has fallen and become a coward" Cap said calmly.

Maestro glared as he stormed up to Cap and looked down at him "Are you here to challenge me?".

"That is exactly why I am here. One on one combat against a champion of our choosing. If you are up to it, old man" Cap said.

Maestro growled, looking more than ready to kill someone "Very well. Name your champion. I will crush him, and then I will crush the rest of you".

"I don't need to name our champion. You should know him better than most" Cap said as he motions with his hand.

Soon enough, a familiar green Goliath stepped forward. Everyone knows him, after being bombarded with a massive dose of gamma radiation while saving a young man's life during an experimental bomb testing, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was transformed into the Incredible Hulk: a green behemoth who is the living personification of rage and pure physical strength. He is the very being Maestro used to be a long time ago.

Maestro laughed loudly "He is your champion!? A younger and weaker version of me?! You really think he will be a match for me?!".

"You sure talk tough for one who hasn't even fought his own battles yet" Hulk said with a snarl.

"Don't make me laugh more than I already am. I evolved beyond you years ago. I know all your tricks" Maestro said darkly.

"You are a puny hulk. A true hulk don't need rejected Iron Man armors to fight his battles. A true Hulk fights with his strength alone. I am the strongest there is. You are the puniest there is" Hulk mocked.

As expected, Maestro was not about to take such insults laying down. Last thing one should ever say to a hulk, it's that they are puny, given how much they prides themselves on being strong. He removed his powerful armor, despite knowing the massive advantages it could've provided him. Leaving his upper body bare, Maestro cracked his knuckles and neck.

"In truth, it has been a while since I've done a purely physical battle. No one interfere! This will not take long" Maestro told his fellow villains as he and his past self got ready to fight.

Cap began walking away but stopped next to Hulk "You got this?".

"No one beats me. Not even myself" Hulk assured, Cap nodded and walked to the others.

The two Hulks starred each other down before both of them let out a roar at the same time and charged at each other. They ran for a few seconds before both leaps in to the air. They flew towards each other, ready to clash in mid air... but Maestro managed to easily overpower his younger self, crashing down in to the ground before he threw Hulk in to a large boulder. Maestro smirked at that, before Hulk breaks out of the rubble.

Hulk snarls, getting angeir, making him stronger. He would need this power boost. After this, the two take off again, charging towards each other, each preparing their right hand for a punch as they near each other. Their two punches collide with each other, causing glass nearby to shatter from the sheer force of their collision. After this, the Hulk punches Maestro in the head with his left hand. He dishes out multiple blows before one final punch sends Maestro crashing through a boulder and onto the ground. Maestro spits some blood but was still smircking. Of course, if anyone could put up a fight against him, it would be himself. But this Hulk was different compared to what Maestro used to be. Maybe this battle wouldn't be as predictible as he thought as he charges Hulk.

Hulk prepares to block, but then sees Maestro place his hand out in front of him, soon grabbing the Hulk by his head. He slammed his younger self into the ground, then slamed him in to the ground several times, crushing the dirth below them. Maestro then began to lift the Hulk and tossed him through another boulder. Hulk crashed through multiple stone walls before stopping, but was then charged at by Maestro, who began punching him several times, showing he was indeed stronger than Hulk currently was before slaming him in to the ground again.

Maestro then leaps upward into the air and aims a blow downward towards Hulk. Hulk gets up and steps back from this, then before Maestro could attack again, Hulk delivers a powerful punch that sends Maestro flying back to where they first started to fight. Maestro got back up, shaking of some dust as Hulk was leaping towards him. Maestro smirked and leapt up as well. Punching Hulk in the gut before throwing him down and landed on his back with both his boots. He then grabbed Hulk around the neck and began to slowly break it. Hulk struggled to break free, but managed to raise a leg and stomped the ground, causing Maestro to lose balance and allowing Hulk to throw him of.

With the villain spectarors, Ganondorf rubbed his chin "Impressive show of raw physical might. Few in my world would ever be able to match them in that area".

"Bah, I could take both of them easily" Bowser boasts.

"Then maybe you will get the chance later" Red Skull said as he watched the fight. But his keen mind suspected this whole duel was nothing more than a distraction. Not that he was worried, he didn't keep his suspicions to himself.

* * *

While the battle outside raged on, a small team of heroes managed to get inside the enemy base with the help of a portal. The team was made out of Lucina, Tifa, Dr Strange and Wolverine. There was no time for words, everyone knew what they needed to do. Find out as much as they could and then plant bombs that could damage the base enough to give them a fighting chance in the future. With that everyone rushed through different hallways, being told to stay in contact in case something goes wrong. They had only one shot at this, and they couldn't afford to miss.

Tifa was hurrying through the hallways. But then she heard a sound that made her stop "**Hello there..."** She turned around and saw Carnage crawling across the roof **"You look familiar... ah yes, you are the girl I smelled a while back. The one who managed to get away. How fitting I should catch you here again"**.

Tifa glared, she remembered that monster, the monster Alucard managed to save her from. But he was not here now, so she had no other choice but to fight "Get out of my way, or I will crush you".

Carnage chuckled darkly** "Oh I would love to see you try!"**.

Tifa had to duck as Carnage dashed towards her. Had she been one second slower, she would've lost her head. She turned around as Carnage attacked her again with his claws. She leaned back and managed to deliver a kick to his gut which sent him back. Carnage only laughed like the maniac he was as he jumped right back in. Tifa avoided his attacks but it was not easy. Suddenly she felt her leg being grabbed.

**"Gotcha!"** Carnage said before before tossing Tifa through some glass, making her land in another larger room. She gasped as she rolled to the side to avoid Carnage landing on her "Playing hard to get! I love it when they try to fight back!".

Tifa got up as she was ready to continue fighting, only for Carnage to lash out with some sharp tentacles. Tifa avoided them the best she could, but one wrapped around her leg and began dragging her across the floor as Carnage laughed and proceeded to swing her around and slam her back in to the ground. Tifa spat out some blood before shoots a barrage of blood spikes out of his chest. Tifa felt like she was trying to dodge bullets, which she had done before, but some of the spikes hit her in the leg. She cried out in pain and quickly tore them out.

But after she did, Carnage landed on her, grabbing her by the neck **"I'm going to paint you red! I bet you will look even more beautiful then!"**.

Tifa struggles to catch her breath as Carnage lifted her up by the neck. But she glared at him before grabbing his arm and kneed him in the face. She then managed to punch him in the jaw, hard enough to break it. She then let out a battle cry as she punched him square in the chest, sending him flying in to a wall, shattering it, and the resulting shock wave made flammable materials irrupt, making the sprinklers turn on. Tifa's blood hit the floor, being washed of by the water as she was catching her breath.

But then she suddenly heard something... sounded like singing **"It's raining, you're bleeding, CARNAGE IS STARVING!"**.

Roaring, Carnage stretches his tendrils to great proportions and surrounds Tifa with hand-like tentacles. Before she could move, she was forcefully pinned down as Carnage landed on top of her. He laughed as he stabbed his claw in to her side, making her cry out in pain.

**"I will drink your blood, while using your guts as a straw!"** Carnage said darkly.

Tifa cries out as she somehow managed to overpower his tendrils and punched him of. She then unleashed a barrage of punches, at the symbiote serial killer. She continued to beat on him before punching him in to the air, jumped after him, grabbed him and then slammed him back down in to the floor. Not wanting to give him a moment to recover she beat him in to the ground with all her might, then she used some ice materia to freeze him solid, the water making it easier. She then brought her foot down and shattered him.

Tifa took only a moment to catch her breath before running away. No point in her looking for intel now. She might as well plant the bomb and then contact Dr Strange so he could send her to safety. She didn't notice that Carnage was slowly breaking free from the ice and his body began to reform.

* * *

While all that was going on. Lucina was sent back, breathing hard as she looked up at the man who was stopping her from going any further. It was Sephiroth, and he was smiling calmly at her, his long blade ready. Lucina readied herself before letting out a battle cry as she charged her new enemy, but Sephiroth successfully repelled her strikes. Lucina was a very skilled sword woman, but her skills still fell short of Sephrioth's near unrivaled skills with a blade. They entered a blade lock, with Sephiroth slowly forcing Lucina's sword to the side with only one arm. Before Lucina could properly react, Sephiroth used his free hand to slab her across the face, sending her flying a short distance.

Lucina got back up as Sephiroth slowly walked towards her "What... are you?".

"I am your despair" Sephiroth answered with his cold smile.

Lucina had to admit. He was strong. Stronger than her. She was beginning to realize this was a battle she could not win. But she didn't need to. Just like Hulk, she just had to buy enough time for her allies to complete their work. So she readied her sword again, she would hold out for as long as she needed to.

"Good, you still got some life left in you" Sephiroth said.

Lucina attacked again with quick and powerful strikes but Sephiroth easily defended himself against them before he swiftly stabbed Lucina through the shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees after Sephiroth pulled his sword out of her shoulder. She held her bleeding shoulder in pain, before she felt Sephiroth's hand lift her chin, making her look in to his cold eyes. Like looking in the eyes of death.

"You were, amusing. For a while. Take some comfort in that" Sephiroth said as he studied the brand in Lucina's eye "I am curious about what kind of blood line you hail from. Maybe I will let you live long enough to satisfy that curiosity. And maybe, I can find some use for you".

"Ever heard of personal space, bub?" Came the rough voice of Wolverine "Let the kid go, and I can promise you I won't cut of all your limbs".

Sephiroth smiled "Come and try".

Wolverine took out his claws and charged in. Sephiroth launched some strikes with his sword, but Logan managed to block them with his claws. They continued clashing baldes for a while, bothing moving so fast they appeared as blurrs. Logan's claws almost hit Sephiroth's face, but the fallen heroe managed to avoid it before kicking Logan back. As Logan looked up, Sephiroth was already attacking him again, and managed to ram Masamune in to his chest. Sephiroth lifted him up, causing Logan to slide down his sword, looking dead.

"Not such a challange after all-" Sephiroth suddenly let out a loud grunt of pain. He looked down to see three of Logan's claws in his gut "Wh-what?".

"I don't die so easily, bub!" Logan declared before he stabbed his other three claws in to Sephiroth's chest, finally making him throw him of his blade.

Sephiroth coughed up some blood, so Logan was like Cloud, being able to take several stabs without dying. He had to admit, it was foolish of him to expect that his enemy would die from only one stab. Looks like he underestimated Logan, a mistake he would make sure to avoid repeating.

"Impressive... few has ever been able to injure me like this" Sephiroth said through a bloody smile.

Logan walked up to Lucina and helped her up as she held her sword "Doc, it's done, get us out of here".

A magic portal opened up behind them, and the two heroes walked through it.

Sephiroth smiled as he watched Lucina fade from view "I will see you again soon...".

* * *

Outside the base, Maestro and Hulk had been going at it this whole time. Maestro was losing patience, this battle had passed it's fun time and was now becoming annoying instead.

"Enough of this! Time to end you!" Maestro declared until explosions was heard, he turned around and saw large parts of his base go up in flames "WHAT!?".

"That's our cue then" Hulk declared before he delivered a powerful blow to the distracted Maestro, sending him flying through the walls of his base.

Cap saw magic portals open around them "Heroes, time to leave!".

Maestro leaps out of the rubble, but the heroes were gone before he could crush them. He let out an enraged roar and smashed the ground. Sephiroth walked out of the flames, dragging an injured Carnage behind him and saw Maestro's temper tantrum.

The damage was greater than they thought. Not only was large parts of the base damaged, severely weakening it, but the heroes had managed to steal vital information about Maestro's secret locations and hidden weapons, something that would grant Heroes the edge they needed to finally even the odds out a little.

Finally, the heroes had gained a true victory over the villains. The war was not lost, it had only begun.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**New Allies And A Strike Against The Villains.**

A couple days has passed and while the attack at the villains' main base resulted in some injuries, the plan was ultimately a massive success. The heroes had damaged the villains base to the point it set them back by a lot and they were able to steal vital information from the villains that gave them the advantage they needed to finally strike back against their enemies. And since the villains were forced to delay some of their plans, it allowed the heroes the time they needed to send out more drones that could keep an eye on what their foes were up to. And right now, they had found another one of their bases.

The base didn't seem to dangerous, but regardless the heroes couldn't risk leaving it alone. So Captain America and Winter Soldier decided to check it out. It has been a while since they had a chance to work together like they used to back in the days, so this was a good chance for them to remember those days. However as they were on their way to the base, they suddenly detected something on their radar.

"Is that... a distress signal?" Bucky asked.

"Looks like we are taking a little detour" Steve said as he turned their jet towards the direction of the signal.

"It could be a trap, Steve" Bucky pointed out.

"I am aware, but nothing we can't handle, right old friend?" Steve asked with a knowing smile.

Bucky couldn't help but to smirk a little "Yeah, I am yet to meet anyone who can stop us when we work together".

Soon they arrived at the location of the signal and saw some people on the ground. Steve told Bucky to be on guard as they excited their jet and where met with 4 people. 3 men and one woman.

One of the men looked to be in his 40's. He was wearing an outfit that clearly showed that he was a soldier and he was also wearing an eye patch. Nick Fury would be proud. But the look on his face made it clear that this guy has seen a lot in his time.

The second man looked to be in his late 30's, he had dark skin and was very well built, one look at his arms was enough to know that he was someone you'd want to think twice about picking a fight with. He was wearing a white tank top and camouflaged pants, along with combat gloves and a bandana on his head. It was easy to tell he was also a soldier, and had seen more than his fair share of action.

The third man looked to be in his mid 30's, he had blonde hair and was wearing a cap on his head. He also had the same type of pants as his comrade, but instead of a white tank top, he was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of sunglasses. He was also very well built, which is to be expected, given the company he had.

And finally the woman. She was easily the youngest of the bunch, looking like she hadn't even reached her 20's yet. She had blue hair and was wearing a yellow tank top which hugged her bust, and like her two earlier companions, she was wearing camouflaged pants and a pair of combat gloves. Despite her young age, the look in her eye made it clear she was no rookie. She had a similar look as Black Widow and Cammy. One could only imagine what she had seen.

"Greetings. Are you the ones who sent that distress call?" Cap asked. They didn't seem to be a threat, but one can never be to careful.

"That's right, glad someone finally showed up. And two American soldiers at that" The man with the eye patch said.

"Guess our outfits is a dead give away. My name is Steve Rogers, Captain America. This is James Barnes, the Winter Soldier" Steve introduced himself and Bucky.

"Interesting code names. Call me Heidern, the muscle head is Ralf and sunglasses here is Clark. And the beautiful but deadly lady is Leona" The man now named Heidern introduced himself and his team "We are called the Ikari Warriors".

"Pleasure to meet you Heidern. Now I have a feeling I already know the answer to this, but do you know where you are?" Steve asked.

Heidern shook his head "Afraid not. We were investigating an strange anomely that was accuring all over the planet. But we got caught in something which pulled us in to some kind of portal. Next thing you know, we ended up here".

"As I expected" Steve said.

"Sounds like you know something. How about you be a pal and tell us everything you know" Ralf said, but his tone made it sound more like a demand, and the fact he was cracking his knuckles didn't help.

Bucky got in front of him and glared in to his eyes "Don't you think it's a little early to be making demands?".

Ralf glared back but luckily Steve and Heidern pulled them back before punches started flying. Steve was the one to speak "Calm down you two. I have no reason to withhold information. Explaining all of it would take more time than we have. But the short version is: You have all be pulled to another dimension".

"Another dimension?" Leona asked.

"Yes. A tyranical warlord did something which caused parts of different realities to be pulled to this one. We and our allies have been working non stop to find a way to defeat him and restore everything to normal" Steve answered.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me" Ralf scoffed.

"I don't know. We've seen a lot of things that we never would've believed in before" Clark pointed out and Ralf sighed, knowing Clark was right.

"So what will you do with us now?" Heidern asked.

"We can bring you back to our main base if you want. You can learn all the details there. But I'm afraid you will need to wait because me and my friend here are currently on a mission to take down an enemy base" Steve answered.

"An enemy base? Would this base happen to be guarded by soldiers with strange looking uniforms and high tech weaponry?" Heidern asked.

Steve nodded "That is right".

"Me and my team here saw a base earlier. We considered asking them for help, but my gut told me they weren't the helping kind" Heidern said.

"Your gut might've saved your life. They are called HYDRA. The worst terrorist organization from the world we came from" Steve said.

"If they are terrorists then there is no way we can leave them be. How about we form an alliance for now? I can tell you are more trustworthy than most new people I meet" Heidern offered.

"Well some extra help never hurts. Very well, follow me and I will brief you on the way" Steve said as he motions to the jet.

Ralf gave Bucky a look "I got an eye on you, punk".

Bucky held up his metal fist "Look to closely and you might go blind".

"Enough you two, let's just go" Leona said as she headed to the jet with Clark.

Soon after, Bucky and Ralf joined them.

* * *

During the flight, Steve briefed the newcomers to the mission "Alright, our mission is to take down this HYDRA base and stop whatever they are plotting. Our intel shows that this group is led by this man" Steve brought up a picture of a large man who was wearing a mask with a skull on it, as well as a skull on his chest "This is Brock Rumlow, AKA Crossbones. He is a ruthless mercenary who has operated as the right-hand man of the Red Skull, the head of HYDRA. He is as though as they come and capturing him is highly recommended".

"Heidern this mission don't sound to difficult. We have moved through far deadlier bases than this" Heidern said.

"Good to hear. But I want to make something clear. Me and my allies prefer to not kill, we follow a rule that we won't take another human's life. But I know you are soldiers and we don't have the time to argue. So try to promise me this. If you are going to kill anyone, make sure you only do it in self defense and if there is no other option" Steve said.

"Don't worry, Captain. It's true that we all have blood on our hands, but we are not murderers, and a living enemy can be more useful than a dead one. So you have my word we will keep the body count as low as we can. And we will only kill if it's either them or us" Heidern assured.

"Glad to hear it, Heidern. Get ready everyone, we are here" Steve said as he set their jet down a safe distance from the Hydra base.

With that they got to work. They entered the base easily enough and so far it didn't seem to bad. They even split up, each given the means to communicate. But something was wrong. This was to easy. Even lesser HYDRA bases normally had better defenses than this. Something wasn't right.

Steve entered the main room of the base where he hoped to find Crossbones... but found nothing "What is going on here?".

Suddenly a screen turned on, revealing Crossbones **"You are getting predictable in your old age, Captain"**.

"Hiding Rumlow? You normally aren't this much of a coward" Steve said.

**"It's called strategy, you should know about that. As much as I would love to beat the life out of you myself. Why bother when I got this?"** Crossbones said as he held up what looked like a trigger **"I've already activated the self destruct system. Soon this base will blow, taking out everything within a 20 mile radius. You and your new friends will never get clear in time"**.

"You're insane Rumlow! You will blow up too!" Steve pointed out.

"You think I am stupid? Escaping via a ship is a lot easier than escaping on foot. See you in hell, Rogers" Crossbones said before the screen turned of.

Steve looked outside and saw a ship was starting to lift of, and he quickly contacted his allies "Team! Crossbones is escaping in a ship and he has a trigger for the self destruct system! Anyone that can intercept him?"

**_"I see the ship. Leave Crossbones to me"_** Leona answered.

"Be careful Leona, I will join you as soon as I can" Steve said.

* * *

With Leona, she was running towards the ship "Copy that Captain. I will do what I can until then".

Leona dashed forward and jumped towards the ship before it could close. Getting inside she kicked a HYDRA agent in the chest, sending him in to the wall of the ship. She then quickly disarmed and beat down another agent before he could raise his weapon. Leone stopped when she felt a gun next to her head.

"Hello sweetheart. I wish we could have some time together, but I am afraid I am on a tight schedule, so I have to kill you" Crossbones said as he pulled the trigger.

But just before the gun fired, Leona ducked to the side, allowing the bullet to miss her head by less than a centimeter. She then quickly knocked the gun out of Crossbones' hand, before throwing a punch, which he managed to block before throwing a punch of his own. Leona avoided the punch and kicked another HYDRA agent hard enough to send him flying in to the cockpit, damaging the controls and making the ship start falling back towards the ground. Leona blocked a right hook from Crossbones, but he quickly followed up with a fast left punch to her gut, making her cough a little but she quickly retaliated with a punch to Crossbones' face, before she tackled him out of the ship, making both fall on to the ground.

Leona got back up with a small glare "Hand over the trigger".

"Oh you mean this?" Crossbones asked as he held up the device that controlled the self destruct system before putting it away "Come at get it!".

Leona charges at Crossbones who throws a punch, but Leona dodges and punches him a few times. She then kicks Crossbones in the gut, but he grabs her and head butts her before throwing a punch to her face, he charges in with another fist ready, but Leona kicks him in the gut before jumping at him, wrapping her legs around his head and used her full body weight to throw him in to the ground hard. Crossbones growls as he stood back up.

"You will pay for that!" He declared as he pulled out a knife.

Leona got ready, dodging several swipes from Crossbones' knife before grabbing his hand and twisted the knife out of it. But Crossbones knees her in the gut before lifting her in to the air and slamming her back down on the ground. He then grabbed her by the neck and began shocking her. Leona couldn't breath but still managed to move her legs in to a position where she could kick Crossbones in the face and force him of. Crossbones was ready to continue, until he heard beeping. He looked down and saw and earring. He got wide eyes as he realized to late what it was. He tried to dodge, but the earring exploded. While he managed to escape the worst of the blast, the shock wave still hit him.

He slowly got back up just to see Leona grab the trigger from him and then proceeded to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks before focusing her chi to deliver a powerful blow that sent Crossbones in to a wall. He groans for a moment before he was out cold. Leona deactivated the self destruct system just as the rest of the team joined her.

"Nice job Leona! I knew you could do it!" Ralf praised.

Leona smiled at him before turning to Steve "Think you can trust us now?".

"Yes. I believe I can. Let's get Crossbones on board and let my friends clean up the rest. You all still have a lot to catch up on" Steve said.

"You guys aren't bad. Maybe this will work out after all" Bucky said.

"You're not to bad yourself, maybe you're not such a punk either" Ralf said.

Bucky took the compliment and everyone got ready to head back. Another win for the heroes.

**.**

**More King of Fighters characters are joining my story!**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Symbiotic Peronsas.**

Eddie Brock, AKA Venom, was sitting by himself breathing heavily. After absorbing the Phazon, he and his symbiote had become much more powerful than they were before. But it came with a price. He could hear voices in his head, more than just Venom's. Like they were echoes, thousands of echoes. He was trying to shut them out but they wouldn't stop tormenting him. His Symbiote was no help either, having slowly gone insane from the Phazon, treating it like a drug, which it wanted more of. If this kept up, Eddie would lose what little sanity he still had left.

**"More... we need more... we must have more!"** The Symbiote said.

"No! No more! It is already corrupting us! Any more and it will consume us!" Eddie said.

**"We grew stronger! Spider-Man is finally powerless against us, now we can kill him and get everything we want!"** The Symbiote said, it's insanity growing.

"I said no! AARGH!" Eddie grabbed his head, the echoes were growing louder, demanding him to feed himself with more Phazon, and the symbiote was growing more resltess by the second "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!".

"Well looks like someone is having a hard time" Eddie looked up and saw a young adult, with unkempt black hair and gray eyes. He wears a black suit with a long-sleeved white shirt, a crooked dark red tie and brown field boots.

This was Tohry Adachi, When he was a child, Adachi's parents wanted him to be successful and only cared about his grades. When he grew up, he enrolled to the police force, although he only enrolled so he may legally carry a gun. However, due to a mistake, he was disposed to Inaba to become Ryotaro Dojima's assistant detective. Unfortunately, Dojima didn't treat him in a high regard due to his incompetence. Living in Inaba was so boring to the point that he resented the town. However, an opportunity to relieve his stress and boredom arose when he ran into the Moel Gas Station Attendant, who gave him a handshake. In reality, the Gas Attendant was the Master of the collective unconsciousness, and he gave him the power to enter the TV World. Tohru would grow more unstable as time went on, on the outside he seems to be a cheerful and jovial detective displaying textbook incompetence, such as threatening to throw up upon being asked to investigate a murder scene. In reality, his mannerisms for most of the game were merely a ruse to hide his true nature, which is that of a sadistic misanthrope who manipulates others for his own amusement, acting as if everything was a game and dismissive of the consequence of his actions.

"Who are you?" Eddie demanded.

"Someone who has been wandering around aimlessly for a while now. This place is like a mace. I can't find my way out of it. At first I believed it was the TV world since I can still use my powers. But it's to different to be the TV world. So you wouldn't happen to know what it is?" Tohru asked.

"We don't know anything. Now get lost before we kill you!" Eddie warned.

"Spooky. But who is this we you are talking about?" Tohru asked.

"Leave or you will find out!" Eddie snapped.

Tohru smirked and aimed his gun at Eddie "Maybe I want to find out. Been so bored recently, maybe you could entertain me".

"You don't want this" Eddie said in a deadly tone.

"Oh but I do" Tohru said before shooting Eddie in the chest, seemingly killing him "After all those threats I expected more. Oh well, back to being bored again".

Tohru turned to leave until he heard a dark voice behind him **"We warned you..."**.

He turned around and saw Venom towering over him before roaring in his face, making the mad man smile insanely before he had to avoid a blow that shattered the ground. He slid away for a bit before looking at Venom who turned towards him and roared a again. That blow could've killed him, or at the very least badly injure him. Exciting thought.

"Alright, now this is more interesting. Perhaps you will provide me with some entertainment after all" Tohru said before standing up "But you are not the only one who has a friend following you around. Persona!".

Magatsu-Izanagi, Tohru's powerful Persona revealed itself. Taking out it's long sword and points it at Venom. The symbiote beast wasn't the least bit worried about this development. All he saw was a minor annoyance in the way of a kill. Venom roars once more before charging in.

Magatsu-Izanagi swings it's large sword at Venom, but the symbiote monster dodges it easily and punches the Persona back. It was able to stop itself a few meters away, and counterattack with a stab to the stomach. But Venom shrug it off and punched Magatsu-Izanagi in the face again, this times sending it on to the ground. Venom rushes at Tohru, ready to kill the Persona user, but Magatsu-Izanagi quickly appears in front of him and slices him across the chest, before punching him away.

"Close one. You almost had me there" Tohru said, his smile never leaving his face.

**"We will rip you apart and consume you!"** Venom roars, not even close to done with the battle yet.

"That does sound scary! Bring it on then!" Tohru challenged.

Tohru sends Magatsu-Izanagi at Venom and it and swings multiples times, and then hits him with a energy wave. But before it can make another moves, Venom fires webs towards Magatsu-Izanagi, bringing it closer to him and engage in several quick punches combo on the persona, not leaving it any chance to attack. He finishes up by punching Magatsu-Izanagi through a boulder. Venom comes out with a web swing and tries to kick Toharu, but he suddenly stabbed from behind. Magatsu-Izanagi was quick to return to it's master and had attacked from behind. Venom would normally expect these kind of attacks, but the Phazon echoes were still distracting him. Magatsu-Izanagi then slashes at Venom, creating a red shockwave that is launched towards him. It hits Venom right in the chest, sending him flying in to a boulder which shatters from the impact. Tohru comes near the damaged sport, he had some doubts that Venom was dead, so it was better to check and make sure. But when he comes close, Venom comes out of the dust, lunging toward Magatsu-Izanagi. He catches the Persona by the head and smashes it to the ground.

Venom gives a serious beating to Magatsu-Izanagi, constantly smashing it on the ground and throwing it around. Magatsu-Izanagi was powerful, but it was hard to fight back when Venom wasn't letting up. Magatsu-Izanagi might've had a good chance against normal Venom, but the Phazon enhancements had more than made up for whatever power gap that might've been between them. Venom kept the beating up until Magatsu-Izanagi was finally shattered.

Tohru took a step back, his arrogant smirk now gone. Without Magatsu-Izanagi he was vulnerable. And his gun wouldn't do much against Venom. Gritting his teeth, he had to retreat and give Magatsu-Izanagi time to recover. So he began running away, but Venom only smiled at that, more than happy that he had managed to wipe that smug look of the idiot's face.

**"Where is your confidence now!? We thought you liked the thrill of dying!"** Venom roared as he gave chase.

But Tohru wasn't the fool many believed him to be. He was not going to fight Venom head on, all he had to do was buy himself enough time to call out Magatsu-Izanagi again. And he could tell Venom wanted to enjoy the thrill of the hunt, meaning he didn't know that Persona's can come back even after they are destroyed. Only way to be rid of a Persona is to kill the user. Tohru kept himself hidden, avoiding Venom the best he could, waiting for his chance. Venom was taking his time, just like Tohru hoped he would. Enjoying the thrill of the hunt to much could be costly.

Just a few more seconds, that's all he needs and then Magatsu-Izanagi will be back and the battle could continue... however just before he could bring his Persona back, Venom suddenly grabbed him by the neck and slamed him in to the ground. What? How did this monster know he was there? He knew for sure that he didn't make a sound that could alert Venom to his location.

**"We should thank you. Fighting you allowed us to focus through the voices. We can feel it now"** Venom said as he looked at his other hand **"Our new power is finally under our control... it feels so good. HAHAHAHA! Now nothing can stop us! Not even Spider-Man!"** He suddenly realized something and dropped Tohru **"That's right! Spider-Man! We need to find him! AND KILL HIM!"**.

Like he had somehow forgotten about Tohru, Venom just up and left. It seems like killing Spider-Man took priority over killing his new foe. Regardless, Tohru knew he was very lucky to have survived the battle. But he was injured and still had no idea of where to go. He was still in trouble, and needed to find help, something he hated to admit.

* * *

Back in the villain base, Maestro had been forced to speed up the creation of his new soldiers. He called them, Symbioids. Born from the unison of the Adaptoids of Battlerealm and Symbiotes from other worlds, merging the adapting ability of the Adaptioids and the power of symbiotes. Making them far more dangerous than before. In these times he needs slaves, not allies, and these slaves will only know to obey him and no one else. Making them the perfect tools to use against the heroes who dared make a fool out of him with their dirty trick.

Maestro smirked "Yes... these will do well".

* * *

Eslwhere in a small outpost, someone was playing Minecraft on his old looking TV. He was wearing a black and red suit and was eating some questionable food he made from whatever stuff he had found laying around. Wade Wilson is a former test subject of the Weapon X program, where he received his regenerative healing factor through the scientific experiments conducted upon him. Deadpool's powers and personality traits combine to make a wild, mentally unstable, and unpredictable mercenary. Deadpool has been a member of X-Force and the Thunderbolts, and a self-professed member of the X-Men and the Avengers. The "Merc with a Mouth" is infamous for breaking the fourth wall.

"And you waited 28 chapters to finally introduce me. And you are only giving me a cameo where I play this stupid game just because a character from Minecraft was added to super smash bros ultimate? Just because you didn't want to add the Minecraft world to the story? Screw you! Give me a better roll than this in the next chapter!" He yelled angrily before going back to being killed by a random creeper "SCREW YOU! NOW YOU ARE MAKING ME SUCK AT THE GAME TOO!".

His TV will break soon too. And now he is yelling random insults that no one cares about.

**.**

**Yes, Steve and Alex from Minecraft has been added to Smash. And yes I have no interest in adding that world to the story. Sorry, but this small mention of it is all that I will use it for. I'm sorry but Minecraft is simply a game I was never interested in, so I have no reason to include it in the story.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Symbiotes Unleashed.**

Space Pirates. The main enemies of Samus. A ruthless group of loathsome creatures, Space Pirates have invaded and captured countless planets in the galaxy, raiding their resources and enslaving their inhabitants. Their insidious threat inspired the formation of the Federation Force. The Pirates have been responsible for some of the most disastrous events in Galactic history, such as the Phazon Crisis. They were known to be zealous of their right to rule that they would not only refer to the conquered planet as their own homeworld, they would also take the name of the previously dominant race, referring to themselves as the rightful inhabitants. But of course, as ruthless as they may be, few Space Pirates could ever match the pure evil of their boss, Ridley.

Currently, Ridley was traveling with his crew, searching for something worthwhile. He was getting bored by the lack of slaughter, and if they didn't find something soon, he might kill one of his own followers just to sate his blood lust for a few minutes. Suddenly The Pirate monitoring the scanners picked something up, that could hopefully improve Ridley's mood.

"Hey boss, we've picked up a large source of Phazon" The Pirate said.

**"About bloody time. Bring us over there"** Ridley ordered.

"Wait boss, there is more you need to know. The Phazon energy is... different" The Pirate said.

**"What do you mean different? Is is a different color or something?"** Ridley asked as he knew there was more than one type of Phazon.

"No, it's like it's mixed with something else. But we don't know what it is" The Pirate answered.

Ridley thinks for a moment before a twisted smirk spread on his face **"Interesting. Hurry up and bring us there"**.

"But boss we have no idea what it-" The Pirate began until Ridley gave him a look that just dared him to defy his orders "Right away Boss".

Ridley had been bored out of his mind, this better be worth the trip. Soon enough, they arrived at the location of the Phazon. And sure enough, it was indeed different. Large black tentacles were sticking out of the ground. All of them pulsing with Phazon. Ridley had a feeling they are not dealing with a source of Phazon, but a Phazon infected creature. It makes this trip dangerous... and more fun.

Ridley and a large squad of his pirates began searching the area. The tentacles weren't attacking them, so they could move deeper... and soon they saw him. Venom! But he had changed even more. He was bigger, tentacles sticking out of his back, along with his spine which was now black and spiky, and every vein in his body was pulsing with Phazon.

**"Well... looks like we have some visitors. At last"** Venom said, his voice sounding even more twisted than before.

**"So you can talk. I take it you are the source of the Phazon in this area?"** Ridley asked.

**"There was Phazon here... but We absorbed it all... so much Phazon... so much power... now ours..."** Venom spoke like he was having trouble breathing.

**"Quite the glutton aren't you? We came here for the Phazon. But if you absorbed it all, we just need to dissect you and get it out"** Ridley said darkly.

Venom chuckled as a twisted smirk spread on his face **"You can try, but We are many, and you are few".**

**"All that Phazon must've removed all screws you have since you've clearly forgotten how to count. I have a small army here, and you are alone"** Ridley said as his Pirates aims their weapons at Venom.

The Symbiote beast only laughed before his chest grew larger for a moment and then he began to vomit black sludge which began covering the ground. Ridley growls as he flies up to avoid it. But his crew weren't so lucky as the slime began to cover them. All of them where screaming until the slime covered their head... soon all the pirates looked like smaller versions of Venom, long tongue and everything. And all turned towards their former boss and began firing at him.

Ridley avoided the shots before unleashing a wave of fire. The pirates hit by it had not developed Venom's new resistance to fire from his mouth, so they were burned to a crisp. But not all of them, so Ridley had to retreat. One of the large tentacles tried to grab him, but a focused beam from Ridley blew it apart, allowing him to keep flying... only to see his ship had already been torn apart, and what remained of his crew had been infected. Luckily Ridley could fly just fine on his own, so he managed to get away.

This was more than he bargained for. As much as he hated to admit it, if he stayed he would just be infected as well, so he needed to find a place where he could collect his thoughts. Suddenly a bullet hit him in the face, making him look down to see a familiar red suited man. Deapool.

"Hey down here!" Wade shouts while waving his hands like an idiot "Oh shut up Author!".

Ridley landed in front of him and glared **"What the hell do you want?"**.

"A ride. I've been trapped playing Minecraft for 28 chapters! I am not spending another chapter here!" Deadpool said.

**"And why should I care? I think a better idea would be to kill you and consume you. Or just leave you to be ripped apart by those creatures" **Ridley said, ignoring Deadpool breaking the 4th wall. Mainly because Ridley can't do it himself **"In fact, I think I will as pay back for shooting me in the face!"**.

Ridley impaled Deadpool with his claws and raised him up to eat him "OW! Eat pineapples instead!".

Deadpool dropped a grenade in Ridley's mouth, which exploded, making the pirate leader drop the loud mouth, and noticed Deadpool starting to heal **"How are you alive?!".**

"You're one to talk. You somehow keep coming back in nearly every Metroid game despite dying in each of them... granted in some games you are either a clone or a robot, but still" Deadpool said.

Ridley blinked **"What?".**

"Nothing, now what are those creatures you mentioned?" Deadpool asked as he looked in the distance "Oh, Symbiotes! Trust me man, you do not want me in Symbiote pants. Didn't work out to well last time".

**"Symbiotes? You know what those things are?" **Ridley asked.

"Of course, and I will tell you if you get me out of here" Deadpool said.

**"Fine, but you better not try anything funny" **Ridley warned.

"I always do funny things. But don't worry, you are like, the most savage Nintendo villain ever. Most others just kidnaps princesses or just the classic, I want to rule the world, stick. But you treat mass murder as a fun time killer. Now that's dark I tell you. And people say Nintendo games are only for kids" Deadpool said.

Ridley had a feeling half his brain cells just died before grabbing him **"Just so you know, I am already regretting this a lot".**

Ridley began to fly as tentacles almost grabbed them, making Deadpool shoot them "Hell no! I've seen enough anime to know where this is going! Yes I know that's not how the saying goes, but I don't know if I should say the correct word in a T rated story... but maybe if the author turns it up to M-".

**"Shut up before I drop you!" **Ridley warned as he used his fire to keep the symbiotes away.

Deadpool managed to close his mouth long enough for them to get away. But the Symbiote infestation had not been stopped.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucina, Naoto, Peter and Miles Morales where fighting some robots. Originally from another Universe, Miles Morales is from Brooklyn who takes on the Spider-Man identity after the death of the Peter Parker of his world. Miles discovers spider powers of his own after he was bitten by a spider 11 months before Peter's death, and uses these powers to be the best superhero he can be. Currently, Miles lives in the same Universe as the Peter who is with him now, and is a member of the Champions. He is still a rookie in the crime fighting life, but he's earning his place among the heroes.

Miles used his venom blast ability to take down a robot, Lucina sliced another in half, Naoto shot one in the head, and Peter finished of the last one by lading on it, hard enough to crush it. Everyone looked around and noticed all the robots were destroyed. Meaning the area was cleared and the machines wouldn't be making a foot hold in this area. All in all a job well done by the heroes today, and they kept ganing ground on their enemies.

"Oh yeah! Another win for the good guys!" Miles said as he offered a high five to Lucina. The princess had only recently learned what that is, so she smiled and accepted it.

Peter looked at Naoto "Alright Naoto, put em up".

Naoto looked at his hand before leaving him hanging as she contacted the main base "Our mission was a success, Dark Ultron's advance has been repealed".

"Nice job kids, you can head back now" Iron Man answered on the other side of the line.

Naoto ended the communication and looked at the rest "Alright, he said we can head back now".

Suddenly Miles felt something "Wow... hey Pete, did you feel that?".

"I did..." Peter said as he looked in to the distance "Something is coming".

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

Peter saw something coming towards him and his eyes became wide "Symbiotes!".

"What!?" Miles asked in shock before several symbiote creatures came running at them.

Naoto quickly took out her gun and began firing at the attacking monsters "These things almost reminds me of Shadows!".

"Keep your distance! Symbiotes bonds with a host and takes them over!" Peter instructed as he used his webbing to slow the symbiote monster's advance.

Miles dodged a punch before using his venom blast which managed to partly remove the symbiote from it's host, but it quickly recovered the exposed areas and attacked again, only for Miles to kick it away and jumping back, while firing webbing in to the faces of several more.

"Trust us on this, you do not want those things anywhere near you" Miles said.

"Do they have a weakness?" Lucina asked as she avoided an attack and sliced the symbiote in half... but it began to pull itself back together.

"Super loud sounds and fire... and right now, we don't have either of those things" Peter answered before kicking a symbiote back "We need to retreat and then tell the others about the symbiote outbreak".

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Naoto said before using her Persona to clear a path for them to leave.

They hurried to run from the symbiote horde, with the two Spider-Men using their webs to slow them down as much as possible. Naoto's gun and Persona also helped keeping them at bay, but they were so many. Peter had no idea how so many could already be infested by symbiotes, but he didn't have the time to think of it now. They were gaining some distance from the horde but where stopped when a symbiote infected Berserker Knight landed in front of them.

A Berserker Knight is a Space Pirate heavily mutated by Phazon. A Berserker Knight's Phazite armor must be removed before unit can be damaged: only the Phazon-based projectile attacks the creature fires can destroy it. The Berserker Knight serves as a shocking example of the lengths the Space Pirates will go to in their quest for dominance. Heavily mutated by Phazon exposure, the unit is nearly mindless, driven by battle lust. And this one was controlled by a Symbiote, no telling how dangerous it's become.

"Oh boy, that's a big one!" Miles said.

"Don't let it slow us down! We need to keep moving before the rest catches up!" Naoto calls out as she runs with her Persona, Yamato Sumeragi, dashing towards the Berserker.

The symbiote infected monster swings at the Persona, but it sliced at the legs, causing the large beast to fall down and allowing the heroes to run past it. But as they ran, Lucina ended up tripping, allowing several symbiotes to pile over the screaming princess. Her screams caused the rest to stop and look.

"Lucina!" Peter shouts.

Lucina soon emerged from the pile... but she had been covered by a symbiote. The symbiote infected Lucina looks up and roars as her former allies. Making it clear she was no longer acting on her own will.

"No!" Peter said as he wanted to help her.

Naoto stopped him "Peter stop! We all want to save her, but if we run in now we will be overwhelmed and infected! We need help! And no one is better equipped to find a way to deal with that many of them than you! We can't lose you to them!".

Peter clenched his fists, every fibber of his being told him to get in there and save Lucina, no way he wanted to just leave her behind... but he knew if he didn't, he would just be adding more fuel to the fire... he knew there was no way to save Lucina with so many Symbiotes around. So with a heavy heart he forced himself to keep moving along with the others.

They managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. But now they had more things to worry about... little did they know, Maestro had learned of this new development as well. And it had peaked his interest.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
